The Aftermath
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: New adventures await Harry and the gang. They'll soon be back to Hogwarts. (with many OotP spoilers so beware) RR... I got the spacing fixed... bloody computer!
1. Default Chapter

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Back at the Dursleys 

The fifteen-year-old Harry Potter had been staying at the Dursleys for a whole week now. He would constantly get owls from his friends, but these weren't enough to cheer his bleak existence. The thought of Sirius falling through the veil would always flash inside his head, whether he was awake or asleep. He hated doing chores, but it helped him get his mind off those sad memories. His aunt Petunia, even if it was evident that she was only forced to take such actions, was always stopping her son or husband from pestering Harry. He still had his regular chores, but he didn't get the same dose of yells and growls like before.

'I guess Moody scared these people off after all,' he thought to himself.

Harry had just finished eating dinner, and after he cleared the table and washed the dishes, he went straight to his room. Hedwig's cage was empty; it had been since the day he got back from the train station. His boulder of an uncle didn't want to argue with Harry after Moody threatened him. Hermione constantly wrote to him, checking on how he was holding up. She would send him books on how to recover from his loss, and with it some goodies that might help cheer him up. He appreciated the effort but he wanted to be alone and didn't like that much attention.

Hedwig had just flown inside the room carrying a small letter; he already knew who it was from.

"It's another one from her, isn't it?" he asked his snowy owl as he gave her some treats.

"Go on have some rest," he said and the owl flew towards her open cage. He sat on his bed and opened the letter and read.

Dear Harry,

How have you been? I know it's only been a week, but I'm still trying to convince Dumbledore to let you spend the summer in another place. I know it's dreadful being around your relatives. I hope they're treating you right, or else I might have to hex your cousin into oblivion. (A smile crept on to his face.) Harry, I've also started studying Occlumency and Legilimency. I know you don't want to study with Snape; that's why I'm going to try and help you. I informed Dumbledore of course and he said I could try. I guess he isn't sure I can master it.

("Of course you can Hermione. There isn't anything you can't do,'" Harry muttered to himself. 'I don't see why you have to do all these things for me,' he thought.)

I think I'm finally getting the hang of it. Hopefully I'll be able to master it in a month. I'm staying with my parents and, well, I asked them if we could just stay at home so I could study more. They agreed, so I'll be able to pull this off in no time. I know you miss Padfoot, but you have to move on Harry. You still have us. You still have your best friends. Ron and I will always be here for you. You don't have to do everything on your own. I'll owl Dumbledore to see if we can go to Padfoot's place next month so I can teach you. Ron wants us to stay at the Burrow after he gets back from Fred and George's place, but I think it's best if you isolate yourself while we practice. It helps me a lot. Voldemort and the death eaters are suspiciously quiet. I'll keep you updated. Start doing your homework so we will have next month just for practice. I miss you and I wish you well.

Love,  
Hermione

After reading the letter Harry felt a little relieved. Hermione was right.

'I still have friends. I'm not having any dreams about Voldemort even though the scene of Sirius's death is always playing in my mind.' He thought.

'What if it was Hermione or Ron who would fall through the veil next? What would become of me then?'

Then there was Remus, his only link to his parents and his Godfather. He knew that Remus was the only Marauder left and it must have been dreadful for him. Harry had known Sirius for barely three years and he was miserable.

'What could Remus possibly be feeling right now?' he thought.

Ron had also written to him once. He told him about his stay at Fred and George's flat in Diagon Alley. He was working for the twins this summer and earning a good deal of money. Harry had been exhausted from all the work he had done that day and he fell asleep on his bed holding Hermione's letter.

* * *

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . .' 

He saw the face of the young Sybil Trelawney when she made the prediction in the Hog's Head. It made Harry feel cold all over. Then it was Hermione who was standing in front of him.

"I'll help you Harry. We're all here to help you," she said as the members of the DA appeared behind her.

"You're not alone Harry," she said before one of the DA members started to be sucked inside the archway.

Harry couldn't move he tried to reach for them. He wanted to grab Ron and Hermione who was standing in front of him but his arms wouldn't move. Slowly Zacharias, Anthony, Hannah, Ernie, Cho, Justin, Michael, Dean, Seamus, Padma, Terry, Parvati, Colin and Dennis fell into the veil but Harry was focused on saving Ron and Hermione. Soon Luna, Neville and Ginny fell, only Ron and Hermione were left and slowly Ron was starting to drift.

"RON!!! No fight it, you can't die!" he cried.

Ron disappeared and soon Hermione drifted too.

"Don't shut us out Harry. We're here to help. I'm here I won't leave you," she was crying, and her expression was a sure picture of pure anguish.

Hermione's arms were extended out. Harry was trying to move and was hoping to catch Hermione's hands. She was slowly falling through the veil just like Sirius had. Hermione was smiling even though her face was stained with tears. Suddenly her face changed back to the sad anguished look, which reminded Harry of Sirius.

"No Hermione!" he cried, and he was able to force himself to hold her hand. She was holding on to him. She looked up at him.

"Don't let go Hermione," he said with panic.

"I won't Harry. We're in this together. We're here for you," she said again. Harry felt like he was also being sucked inside the Veil.

"Hang on, Hermione, we'll get out of here," he said as he tried to hold on to one of the stone benches of the amphitheater in the Department of Mysteries.

"No one will get out. Soon enough I'll get you, and soon enough you'll die, and so will all of your friends. Now I know who they are," a voice echoed around them. It was cold and angry and Harry knew who it was.

"Come with me, Potter, and you'll save your friends from all the trouble. It's only you that I really want," Voldemort's familiar voice said, and a figure showed in the opened door at the top most part of the room.

Suddenly, Hermione who looked up at him with a worried look and spoke, "Harry wake up it's just a dream!" He looked down at Hermione and suddenly he woke up trembling, cold sweat all over his face.

Harry rubbed his scar that was searing with pain. The Dark Lord had entered his dream again and this time Harry wasn't sure what to think. Were his friends in danger, or was the Dark Lord trying to trick him again? He surely needed the Occlumency lessons.

'Did Hermione just speak to me in my dream? Was she really in my dream too?' he asked himself.

He felt as if his best friend forced him to wake up.

Harry got up from his bed and made his way down to the kitchen to get some water. It was a good thing that none of the Dursley's heard him in his sleep. He got some cold water out of the refrigerator and finished two glasses. He was very exhausted. The dream he just had wasn't the same as the others he had before.

He was making his way back to the staircase when the phone rang.

"Who would be calling this late," he muttered to himself. He wanted to ignore the telephone and get back to bed, but something told him he should answer it. He went to the living room to answer it.

"Hello?" he said, with a bit of annoyance to the receiver.

"Harry!" Just by hearing the voice he knew who it was.

"Hermione? What on earth are you doing calling me this late?" he retorted. He didn't expect anyone to call him let alone this late at night.

"Sorry Harry, I was worried. I was practicing Legilimency tonight and I thought maybe I could channel on your thoughts and right on time I heard Voldemort. He was in your dream and I was too. I had to do something; I had to wake you," Hermione said, in a very fast manner.

"So it was really you? Thanks," Harry said.

He really was grateful. "How did you manage to learn to do it?"

"Well, I started reading books about it when Snape started to teach you at school. I told Madame Pince I was doing advance research for the NEWTS, and she lent me some useful books on the subject. I know I should have told you I was going to try and read your mind. I'm really sorry," Hermione said.

Harry realized she was very apologetic for the little intrusion she just pulled, but he had to admit to himself that if it wasn't for her he could have been trapped in that little nightmare.

"It's okay. You're timing was really impeccable. I guess I even owe you one," Harry said with a bit of amusement.

"I promise I won't do it again or I'll tell you if I will be trying it on you. Harry, do try to relax your mind and free it from all worries. Don't let anything or anyone in your head. Occlumency is easy if you can master your mind and it has nothing to do with being smart. It's just putting up barriers in your mind so no foreign entity can come in," Hermione said. She was already lecturing him about Occlumency.

"Alright Hermy, I'll keep that in mind. By the way how do you practice Occlumency and Legilimency?" Harry asked.

He was interested with the fact that Snape had to teach him Occlumency while Hermione was doing it on her own.

"I try to read my parents' thoughts when I study Legilimency and when it comes to Occlumency I work on my concentration. Dumbledore also gives me surprise tests where he'd just tries to read my thoughts from faraway. He said I'm doing okay for someone who just started. See, it's easy once you get the hang of it, and Snape probably didn't make you feel relaxed that's why it was a lot harder for you to concentrate," Hermione mused.

"Well, I hope we can get started on the lessons. I can't afford Voldemort reading my thoughts again. People might be placed in danger," Harry said.

He realized what Voldemort last said. If he truly was in his dreams he could have seen the members of the DA.

"Harry, just do what I told you. I don't understand why Dumbledore wants you there, but he must have his reasons. I hope you're doing okay Harry? Ron is having the time of his life in the twin's joke shop. Ginny had been owling me too. It would be great if we could all get together after we finish your training. I know I'm a bit too uptight again. I just wish I could help you out," Hermione muttered.

Harry felt connected to the wizarding world again although he really didn't know whether he liked it or not. His life had changed when he found out he was a wizard five years ago, and he didn't know that his life would be much harder because the people that mattered to him the most died would be in such danger, and Sirius had died.

"Harry? Harry, are you still there?" Hermione's worried voice came out of the receiver.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm a bit sleepy," Harry said, not wanting Hermione to get all worried again.

"Well, it's three in the morning; I suppose you're bound to be sleepy. I'll call you again sometime, but at a more decent hour. Do start on your homework and then we'll work on your Occlumency next month. Have some well deserved rest Harry. Good night. I mean good morning," Hermione replied.

"Good morning to you too, and thanks Herms and I'm sorry for being so grumpy all the time. I hope you'll be off to bed now," Harry said.

"It's alright. I know it's hard to be in your position. Bye Harry. See you soon," Hermione said, before the line went dead. Harry put down the phone, but he didn't feel like going back to sleep. He went up the stairs back to his room.

"Hey, who were you talking to this late?" Dudley's voice came from behind him.

"None of your business," Harry snapped.

"Go back to bed before your mum gets up. She doesn't want you to bother me, does she?" Harry pointed out.

"You're only brave because you have your stick with you," Dudley smirked.

"Honestly Dudley if you could remember correctly that stick you are talking about saved your arse last time," Harry said and he went back inside his room and snapped the door shut leaving Dudley outside infuriated.

"I was able to save that fat trout alright but my godfather died because of me. Me and my stupid saving-people-thing," He said to himself. "Hermione was right, why do I love saving people?"

Harry was deep in thought. Dumbledore told him he was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, and there wasn't any turning back. It was his destiny.

'Stupid Prophecy!' he thought.

Harry didn't want to sleep so instead he started practicing Occlumency by following Hermione's simple instructions of relaxation.

He sat on his bed and tried to clear his mind. He closed his eyes and started to relax. He had to free his mind of all his worries and just let his mind afloat in his head. It was a lot harder than he thought.

Many things clouded his head. His Occlumency practices with Snape, his detention with Umbridge, his encounter with the centaurs, Grawp, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus. He also remembered Cho and their kiss; he now found it amusing. He also remembered his Firebolt, Ron, and Quidditch. He remembered how Cedric died, and how he dueled with the Dark Lord. Last he remembered his quest for the Sorcerer's Stone where for the first time in his life he felt loved and cared for. He remembered when he was with Hermione before she drunk the potion and went through purple fire. She hugged him tightly and told him he was a great wizard. It was Hermione. She believed in him. She always had.

'You're supposed to relax and not think about anything,' he reminded himself.

He tried the mind exercise again and this time it worked. He was relaxed. Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting on his bed in that same position.

"Harry! Get up, it's time for breakfast." He heard his aunt Petunia call from behind the door, which she was knocking on.

Harry opened his eyes and he felt good. The relaxation did make him feel better. "I'm coming," he said, as he got up from his bed. He got out of the room and went to the bathroom to freshen up first.

In the kitchen, Harry fried the eggs. His uncle Vernon was by the table reading his paper and was making some grunting noise. Dudley was last to come to breakfast.

"Dad, I'll be out with my friends today," he said as he sat by the table and started on the fried bacons.

"Sure son. Do you need to take anything?" Petunia asked her son lovingly.

Harry walked towards the table carrying a plate of fried eggs. He sat on his seat and took an egg and a strip of bacon and a slice of bread.

"I saw Harry last night. He was talking to someone on the phone," Dudley said knowingly.

"Is this true boy?" Vernon said grumpily. It was evident that he wanted to finally get on Harry's case, but Petunia always stopped him, but now he found something to pester Harry with.

"I was talking to my friend," Harry said as he ate his bacon. Not minding to look at the purple-faced Vernon.

"In the middle of the night mind you," Dudley said. "I think he was talking to his girlfriend. They must have had a fight before he left. I heard him apologize to her," Dudley smirked.

"You were listening to my conversation with Hermione?" Harry said a bit outraged. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners," he remarked, not minding the fact that both of Dudley's parents were actually inside the kitchen with them.

"It is his house and he can very well listen to any conversation he wants to listen to," Vernon barked. Dudley was sniggering with delight.

Harry was keeping his composure. He didn't want to get in any trouble, remembering the fact that he almost got expelled last year.

"Now, now, Dudley, you shouldn't be eavesdropping on Harry's phone calls, and Harry do ask your friend to call at a more decent time," Petunia said calmly. Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. His aunt Petunia wasn't exactly the most convincing person when it came to eavesdropping lectures; she was in fact a bit of an eavesdropping addict as well, trying to listen to all the gossip about their neighbors.

"I'll tell Hermione that. Don't worry I'll only be here for a month. I already made arrangements for it," Harry lied but he had hoped Hermione had finally convinced Dumbledore with here little plan.

"Well then, a month it is," Vernon said triumphantly. Dudley was still annoyed that his mum was actually taking Harry's side.

After he had cleared the table and did his chores, Harry opted to start on his homework. He had to finish it in order to concentrate on his Occlumency lessons, and if he could master it easily, he might as well ask Hermione to teach him Legilimency too. He wanted to know so many things, and most of it had to do with knowing what his father was really like. He wanted to take Sirius' word for it, that his father wasn't as bad as Snape saw him to be. Harry had to remind himself that. He was halfway through his Transfigurations essay when the doorbell rang. He went down to answer it knowing his aunt would be screaming out his name for him to answer it.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the violent purple colored hair of none other than Tonks!

* * *


	2. CHAPTER 2: The Surprise Visit

**Title: **The Aftermath

Disclaimer: All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot … don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews but still it doesn't have any monetary value. R/R 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 2: The Surprise Visit 

        "Tonks!" Harry exclaimed. He didn't expect to see a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

        "Care to let me in," Tonks said with a grin. Harry showed her inside the house. He knew that he had to tell his aunt because she would know sooner or later that he had a visitor so he had to inform her anyway.

        "Aunt Petunia, I have a visitor," Harry called. Both Dudley and Vernon were out. His aunt hastily came out a bit shocked from the intrusion.

        "Who came to see you?" Petunia asked grumpily. She eyed Tonks with much dismay. Harry would have had a good laugh with the expression of utmost disgust on his aunt's face.

        "Aunt Petunia, this is Tonks. She's an Auror," Harry said as he introduced the violet head to his aunt.

        "Please to meet you Ma'am," Tonks said, but Harry knew that she was just trying to put up a front and that she hated Harry's aunt as much as her aunt despised her. "I won't be staying long; I just came here to check on Harry," Tonks added.

        The look on Petunia's face didn't change its expression of disgust. "I'll be back in the kitchen," she said, before she left Tonks and Harry in the living room. 

        "She usually serves something for visitors but she hates our kind," Harry pointed out. "So what brought you here?"

        "Well, I was assigned to look after you today, and you never go out which is good. I'm not supposed to show myself to you, it's procedure you see, but Hermione asked me to check on you. She owled me this morning and told me to see if you're okay," Tonks replied.

        "She did that, didn't she?" Harry said. Hermione was all worried again about him. "Well, tell her I'm okay. I'm doing my homework and I'm practicing clearing my mind," he added.

        "She'll be happy to hear that. You know she's all worked up with you learning Occlumency. She sent me this book to give to you. I have to say the poor owl that brought this to me was so tired she couldn't even move her wing this morning," Tonks said, as she got a humongous book from inside her cloak. She handed the book to Harry. "This should prepare you to be able to do Occlumency. I know that it's effective, Remus has one of those," she pointed out to Harry.

        "Well, I'll owl her tonight. How is Remus by the way?" Harry asked. He was worried about him. He was the next best thing to having Sirius. 

        "He's getting himself all worked up at the Order. I think he's still upset, but he's hanging in there and he wants you to do the same," Tonks replied. 

Harry knew she was telling the truth; it was difficult for Remus to lose his friend, and he was still living his life. Harry figured he had to do the same but it was difficult. He still had the gloomy look on his face.

        "Hey, why the sad look on your face. Hermione said I should tell her how you're doing. I don't want to tell her you're in a bad mood; she'd be worried sick," Tonks declared and it seemed like she was very amused by the thought.

        "Well, tell her I'm fine and that I appreciate her help. She doesn't have to do all these things for me you know," Harry said.

        "She doesn't have to but she wants to. She's doing it of her own free will. She doesn't care if she gets hurt. She wants to help you Harry," Tonks said in a sorry tone.

        "Well, I'm not worth it," Harry said remembering his dream last night about his friends. "Being friends with me can cause her a lot of danger," he added.

        "She knows that, and she doesn't care. Harry, Hermione is as stubborn as you are. And you are worth it, because you're her friend and that's speaking in behalf or her and Ron. Ron, by the way, is having the time of his life. Quite the business man actually," Tonks, mused. "Offered me two canary creams for the price of one," she added.

        "I'm glad he's okay. At least one of us is happy," Harry remarked. 

        "Ginny says hi too," Tonks said.

        "Well, tell her ditto," Harry replied. "Will you be staying here for a while?"

        "I'll be here till I get relieved but you won't see who will take my place. Like I said we aren't supposed to be seen but I asked Dumbledore if I could show myself to you just for today, but on regular days I'm well hidden," Tonks explained. "You want me to help you with your homework? I'm good at DADA but I heard a lot about your little group so maybe you don't need my expertise in that department. I'm good with transfiguration too, maybe I can help you with that," Tonks said cheerfully. 

        Harry liked the idea he had a little company. He had never hung out with Tonks before except for the time she helped him pack for his trip to Grimmauld Place but he realized she was a very nice person, more like a big sister he never had. "I'll just get my things upstairs and we'd start with my Transfiguration Homework. I was actually working on it when you came here. Hermione's really good at this but she's not here so I guess a Metamorphmagus like you who's expertise lie in changing your features will have to do," Harry joked and it was the first time he ever did since he got back from Hogwarts. Harry went up to get his transfiguration books, some parchments, his quill and inkbottle. He went down carrying the lot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        After almost two hours of studying, Harry had finished his essay. Tonks had finished reading it and checking it for errors, which Hermione usually did for him. 

        "I think McGonagall will be proud of you after she reads this," Tonks exclaimed, after she handed Harry the parchments. "I have to say it's almost like the good old days," she said reminiscently. 

        "I can't believe I just finished one essay in just a day. Hermione would be proud," Harry said imagining the look on her face. He grinned.

        "She would really be proud. Well, I have to go. My substitute is outside and I'm off to see Hermione. 

        "Why? Is she in danger?" Harry suddenly felt worried. Tonks understood the look on his face.

        "No, she's fine. I just promised her I'd visit her that's all," Tonks reassured him. "You two are so funny all worried about each other. If I hadn't known better I'd say you have a thing for each other," Tonks teased.

        "She's my friend, and well, I'm just concerned," Harry said, but he felt his face glowing a little red. 'She's putting silly thoughts in my head. Hermione and I are just friends,' he told himself.  

        Harry led Tonks to the front door. 

"I better be going now," Tonks said. "If you are in any danger just call us, okay?" she added.

        "What do you mean? I'll call out for the Order and you guys will just pop up?" Harry said, as he found the idea quite amusing.

        "Well, the one looking after you would show up in case you're in danger. Well, just stay out of trouble, or let's hope trouble don't come after you," Tonks said knowingly. Harry just gave her a faint grin. "I really have to go. I might be late for duty."

        "I thought you were visiting Hermione?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

        "Well, I am visiting her, and I'll be going off to another mission afterwards," Tonks said in discomfort. "I'd better be off. No more questions, okay?" she said and she went running off like a wild goose being chased.

        Harry found it funny, but he was too caught up with something. 'She's going to see Hermione? I think she's also being guarded but why?' he thought, as he closed the door behind him and started clearing up his school things. He picked up the huge Occlumency and Legilimency book and put all his other things on top and headed back to his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Harry had finished all his homework. It was a record-breaking event for him actually. It had only been a week. He had planned to get started with his Occlumency training. His first task was to learn how to concentrate. He had been doing the exercise every night before he would go to bed and he managed to have three nightmare free nights because of it, and the other four were spent talking to Hermione on the phone in the middle of the night. Hermione had informed him through a letter, which he found in the book she lent him, that she would try and tap into his mind at night so she could see if he was making any progress.

        Harry was blocking Voldemort from his dreams, but he still had dreams about his godfather's death. Luckily, Hermione would be his company in his head. 

        He had started reading the Occlumency part of the book and noticed that Hermione had given him the right mind exercise for clearing his head and concentrating. 

        While he was inside his room doing his mind exercises, Pig, Ron's owl, came flying in. The ruddy bird went swooping over his head and dropped a parcel on top of him in the process

        "Ouch! Be careful Pig!" Harry said as he picked up the parcel and the owl extended his little leg for Harry to get his letter. "Thanks, go help yourself in Hedwig's cage," he said as he untied the letter. Harry opened the letter and read it.

        Dear Harry,

        How are you doing mate? I'm having the bloody time of my life here in the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, 3W for short. I actually convinced the twins to call it that. I'm earning some money to buy me a new broom. I'm hoping I can get a better broom this year maybe a Nimbus. I know it isn't as good as your Firebolt though. How is your Firebolt anyway? I hope they gave it back to you soon enough. I mean, we need the Gryffindor Seeker back. Ginny wants to try out for Chaser, and I hope we'll have new Beaters, I mean Fred and George's replacements were really bad. So, have you heard from Hermione yet? I've written to her twice, but she only answered my first letter. I wonder what she's up to. Come visit me sometime here in Diagon Alley, or better yet, I'll be back at the Burrow next month and maybe you can join us there. I asked Hermione, and she only said she was busy, but she said she'll be joining us before school term starts. 

('Why wouldn't Hermione want Ron to find out she's helping me with Occlumency?' he thought.) 

I hope she isn't spending any time with Vicky?

('What would Ron say if he finds out that Hermione will be spending the next month with me at Grimmauld? Would he be upset with us?' he asked himself. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling that Ron might have a bad idea about him spending some alone time with their other best friend. 'Hermione is my best friend too; I think there isn't anything wrong with spending some time with her,' he told himself. It was more like convincing himself that everything is just the same although he knew pretty well that some things did change.) 

Harry, I hope you can join us this summer, and I know we'll have loads of fun together.

                                                Your Best friend,

                                                 Ronald Weasley

                                                3W store Manager

        Harry grinned. Ron was probably the happiest among the three of them. Actually, Hermione really didn't have to drag herself into his problems, but she wanted to help him so badly and he couldn't bring himself to refuse her. At first he found the whole ordeal very annoying. He didn't like Hermione lecturing him in his dreams, especially when he had nightmares but later on, being with her, even if only in his mind, it was comforting. He really was never alone. He had only blocked Hermione's Legilimens attempt twice, and on those nights he had spoken to her on the phone and she was really delighted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Harry," called his aunt Petunia. It was his third week in the Dursley home and he couldn't wait till the end of the month when he could finally be away from them. "Telephone, hurry up and answer it."

        Harry dashed down the stairs. The phone call could be from anyone, but he hoped it was someone he really wanted to talk to.

        "Hello?" he said. His aunt Petunia was slowly pacing around the living room, as if trying to listen to what he was going to say.

        "Harry, it's me, Hermione," her cheerful voice had boomed from the receiver.

        "Nice to hear from you Hermione, not that we haven't talked on the phone lately," Harry said, remembering the many nights they stayed up late talking to each other on the phone. His aunt Petunia raised an eyebrow and went back to her kitchen.

        "Guess what, Harry? Dumbledore finally agreed that we can go to Grimmauld next week. I had to reason with him of course and he said that Remus and the rest of the Order would be happy to have us there only he said that we shouldn't get in the way of the Order's business," she mused. Reading from the tone of her voice she was really excited.

        "Great! I can't wait to see you and the rest of the Order," Harry exclaimed. He felt sorry though that Ron wasn't coming with them. "So have you told Ron about this?" he asked.

        "Well, no, I haven't. I just don't want to spoil his fun. I mean he's having a great time. By the way, did you tell him?" Hermione asked. 

        "I thought it was best if you write to him instead. He said you didn't answer his second letter," Harry replied. He wanted to hear what Hermione's reasons were for not telling Ron, but he had a slight idea about it, but he really didn't want to open it to her.

        "I haven't had the time to write him a letter lately, because we've been working very hard with your Occlumency. By the way, Harry. Dumbledore said I have actually mastered two of the most difficult skills and that is Occlumency and Legilimency. He said this would greatly protect me from harm," Hermione exclaimed.

        Harry's expression changed. A thought suddenly came to his mind. He couldn't quite put it together but he had a feeling that Dumbledore also wanted Hermione to study Occlumency and Legilimency; he just didn't know why. 

        "Err… Hermione, did Dumbledore tell you if you're being guarded or something, like me?" Harry asked.

        "I never asked him, but sometimes when I go out alone I feel like I'm being followed, and one time I tried to channel to whoever was following me and I stumbled upon Mundungus. I asked him why he was following me, but he didn't say anything. I thought it was best not to ask him again. I tried to ask Tonks, but she wouldn't say either," Hermione said. 

"But maybe it's just for usual protection. You know even Ron could have someone guarding him too," Harry replied.

"Actually, since you brought that up I tried to ask Dumbledore about it, but he only told me it was for my best interest. I'm trying to figure out why. I guess we'll have to wait till we get to Grimmauld," Hermione answered. 

"So, how's Vicky?" Harry joked. "He's still writing to you, isn't he?"

"I can't believe you're actually making fun of me Harry. I thought I only had to put up with Ron's immaturity," Hermione retorted. "So, have you written to Cho lately? Have you asked her whether she'd want to go out with you again?" she snapped.

"No, I haven't, but since you've mentioned it, I just might write to her. Oh, I can't, Hedwig's with you," Harry teased. 

He and Hermione had been going on like that for a whole week trying to unnerve each other, but to no avail. They still ended up laughing their heads off. They simply had chemistry. It could have been the fact that they had been friends for quite a while. Hermione could sense if Harry was in a bad mood and would find a way to cheer him up, maybe through a phone call or through owl post. Harry, on the other hand also found Hermione's constant concern a haven in which he could feel safe, where his worries would easily drift off to the back of his head when they talked.

"I know what will convince her to go out with you?" Hermione mused. 

"Well, what is it?" Harry said with mock interest.

"Tell her you think I'm ugly and that she shouldn't be jealous of me," Hermione muttered.

"You actually think I'd say that about you just for her to go out with me again?" Harry said in outrage. Cho was a part of his horrid past.  She reminded him of things and events that surely made him want to die or disappear. "You know I don't think you're ugly Hermione," he added.

"That's very flattering Harry, but I know you like her and she's only acting that way because she thought you were cheating on her with me," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but I'm over Cho. I actually want to move on with my life now, and just so you know, she isn't actually the type of person I'd like to bring along," he replied. 

"Okay, let's just drop that one. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. Just promise me you won't tease me about Viktor. He's just a good friend," Hermione offered  as a truce.

"Deal, but may I point out to you the fact that you may see Viktor as just a friend but he sees you as something else," Harry smirked. Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang champion and youngest ever-professional Quidditch player, had shown a liking for his best friend. He didn't find anything wrong with it until now. Hermione was, after all his best friend, and just like Ron, he was looking after her best interest. 

"Well, if that is true, I can't offer him anything but my friendship, and beside you need me too much. I would never leave your side just for him, or for any guy for that matter. I'm your best friend, and I'll be here as long as you need me," Hermione said and you could hear the conviction in her voice.

"I'm really touched Hermione. You're willing to sacrifice your love life for me," Harry said jokingly, but he surely was grateful for what Hermione just told him.

"I don't have time for one, and besides I don't think any guy would meet my standards," Hermione said.

"You're right, you're too good for just any guy to have and you need someone who'd be as accomplished and as good a person as you are. I don't think such a man exists," Harry admitted.

"Actually, I think I know someone but I'm not sure whether he's aware of how capable he is," Hermione said, and Harry could hear that she was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked. He sometimes couldn't figure out his best friend, and it didn't help that she was a girl too. For no matter how understanding she was, and no matter how long they had known each other, Hermione still was a mystery that needed to be explored and understood. 

"I better hang up, Harry. Mum and dad need my help in the kitchen. Try to visit you later, you know what I mean," she said. 

Harry knew she'd probably visit him in his sleep again and he had to start with his mind exercises to make it a lot easier for her. The book said that he can actually control whom he would allow to enter his mind and in this case if he willingly would allow someone to enter his mind it would be more relaxing and less stressful to the person who would use Legilimency on him, and he could also block the person who might want to intrude. 

"Harry, put the phone down. I need you to tend the flower beds for me," Aunt Petunia called out from the kitchen. Harry knew that he would only wait for a week and he'd be back in the wizarding world. A few weeks back he would have dreaded the idea, but knowing that he wasn't alone made it more bearable for him. 

A/N: Hello!!! Thanks for the reviews. I know my work isn't perfect and well my really tight schedule isn't helping at all… I hope I can keep you guys interested. I know this chapter is rather boring. The next one would be a lot better I promise.  


	3. He’s Never Forgotten

**Title: **The Aftermath

Disclaimer: All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot … don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews but still it doesn't have any monetary value. R/R 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 3: He's Never Forgotten 

            Harry had waited a whole week for this. He was leaving for Grimmauld Place today. It was also his birthday, so he was pretty excited. Hermione had told him that Tonks and Remus would be fetching her and she would be with them to pick him up.

        Harry got up early and prepared all the things he needed for the trip. Hedwig was resting inside her cage. Harry couldn't believe that a whole month had actually passed. He couldn't believe that today he had turned sixteen. He was no longer a little boy, but was considered a young man.

        Harry went down to prepare breakfast. He had to make sure that he had everything done so he wouldn't have to deal with his uncle, his aunt, or even Dudley's complaints. He took a bite of his toast when Dudley came in the kitchen.

        "Were you that hungry? You actually had the urge to wake up early?" Harry joked at his round-faced cousin. He had everything prepared on the table, and he was eating his share of breakfast. 

        "You're all set to leave today, aren't you? I expect your girlfriend is picking you up," Dudley smirked.

        "Actually, Hermione isn't my girlfriend, but if you like to put it that way, well, she's is coming here with a few of our older friends. We're off to someplace, how should I say this? A place so cool you would want to come along with us," Harry stated. Grimmauld wasn't actually a theme park but it surely held a warm spot in Harry's heart.

        "That's rubbish!" Dudley said in disbelief. "You're just going off to see your friends and stay in their ugly house."

        "Think what you like. I will be having the time of my life while you sulk here with your parents," Harry sniggered. He was enjoying the little exchange with Dudley. His cousin wasn't as persistent as he used to be, maybe partly because he owed Harry his life. 

        "Dudders, my poor baby why are you up so early?  Didn't you like the feel of your new bed?" Petunia came in the kitchen and planted a big wet kiss on Dudley's bulky cheek.

        "The bed was fine mum. I was just hungry that's all," Dudley said trying to free himself from his skinny mum's clutches. Harry had to stop himself from breaking into a fit of laughter. 

        "Harry, are those people getting you today?" his aunt asked him in a sort of business manner.

        Harry continued eating his toast. "They'll be here at nine. They have to get Hermione first," he said.

        "Is it safe? Does your headmaster know about this, and isn't that girl Hermione the one calling you every so often on the phone?" Aunt Petunia asked in undignified tone. 

        "Well, Hermione convinced Dumbledore it was safe to go to where we are going. And yes, she's the one I always talk to on the phone. She's my best friend in school," Harry replied.

        "Your best friend is a girl?" Dudley smirked.

        "Actually, I really don't see why any girl would want to be friends with you. I on the other hand, was lucky enough to find a female best friend, and mind you she is very pretty and the smartest in our year," Harry mused. It was the first time he ever said that. It felt odd actually talking about his best friend like that. 'Do I really think Hermione is pretty? I mean she really is smart and all,' he asked himself. He then thought he never really had the heart to ever think of her as someone ugly, and in some way, she really was pretty. At least he thought so. He would see her soon, and he'd be the judge of what he'd see. He had seen Hermione in his dreams but only in the images of how he last saw her. 

        "Well, don't worry Dudders. I think you'll find a decent girl. Someone who won't call in the middle of the night," Petunia said reassuringly but Dudley really hated what Harry just said to him and Harry could see that his cousin was pissed. 

        After his uncle Vernon ate his breakfast he stayed in the living room with Dudley and watched cartoons.  Harry on the other hand, went up to his room after he had washed the dishes, to make sure all his things were ready.

        Harry paced around his room. His trunk was all packed, and Hedwig's cage was on top of it, with the Snowy white owl peacefully sleeping inside. 'What's taking them so long? It was five past nine. What could have happened?' he was starting to get all worried, when suddenly he heard the doorbell ring.

        Harry got all his things and dragged them down the stairs, startling the sleeping Hedwig in the process.

        "Open the door boy!" yelled his uncle. Harry left his trunk by the foot of the stairs and went to answer the door. He was delighted to see the beaming face of his best friend. 

        "Harry!" cried Hermione as she threw her arms around him. Harry for one second felt like he was being chocked but later on found himself enjoying the embrace.

        "Ahem," Remus cleared his throat, and Harry and Hermione broke apart. Tonks was right behind him with a knowing look on her face.

        "It's so nice to see you Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. 

Harry looked at her for the first time after a whole month had passed. 'She really is pretty,' he thought to himself as if seeing his best friend for the first time. 

"Harry, say good bye to your relatives, and then get your stuff and we'll leave," Hermione said excitedly.

        "Hey, you guys should get inside first," Harry said as he led Hermione, Remus and Tonks into the living room. "Hermione, where are your things by the way?"

        "They're inside my pocket. We traveled by portkey. Tonks shrunk all of it. She'll do the same with your stuff. Crookshanks is inside Tonks' cloak sleeping," Hermione said.

        Harry realized that they weren't alone in the living room. His uncle Vernon, and Dudley, were after all, watching TV.

        "Oh, I almost forgot. Uncle Vernon, this is my friend Hermione,  and this is Tonks and Remus Lupin," Harry said, introducing his visitors to his uncle. "And this is my Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley, but you know them already. Aunt Petunia is in the kitchen," Harry said to his guests.

        "Well, I see you've finally come to take the boy?" asked his uncle Vernon. He stood up from the couch and went towards Lupin, Tonks and Hermione as if trying to inspect them.

        "Say, the whole lot of you are his kind?" he said pointing at Harry.

        "Yes, we are sir. We all have magic, but Hermione here is muggle born, but she's the smartest in her class," Tonks said.

        "What do you mean by muggletorn?" Dudley asked.

        "It's muggleborn sir. It is a witch or wizard born to non-wizard parents. For example Harry's mum," Hermione replied. Dudley was staring at her as if awestruck.

        "Your parents are normal?" Dudley asked in amazement. 

        "Of course her parents are normal. They just don't have magic like her and me," Harry said, as he got his trunk and Hedwig's cage on the foot of the stairs. "We'd better be going now. Remus took Harry's stuff and shrunk it using his wand. 

        "We're ready to go," Harry said, as he pocketed his tiny trunk. He still had Hedwig's cage. "We'll be going now. Bye Dudley, have a nice summer," Harry teased, as he placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder before heading out.

        "Hey, wait a minute, how are you people going to travel without a car? You can't do your silly magic tricks on my lawn. The neighbors might see you," Vernon said, in a hushed voice, as if scared someone might hear him as he followed after them. 

        "Come inside you lot," Petunia said, from inside as she motioned Harry and his companions inside. 

Harry and his friends went back inside. "Your Headmaster sent this bag of green powder and a note," she said handing Remus the note and the small bag of powder.

        "Dumbledore said we could take the Floo network. The Ministry gave us a secure connection but we'll drop by the Burrow first, and then we'll use a Portkey from there," Remus explained to them.

        "Aunt Petunia, can we use the fireplace?" Harry asked his aunt. 

        Vernon had a disgruntled look on his face, but he could not argue with his wife who said yes. 

        "Go on, be off now," Petunia said. She didn't seem to show any emotions. Nor did she sound as mean as she did that morning.

        "I'll go first, Hermione, then Harry will follow. Remus will go last," Tonks said, as she took Hedwig's cage from Harry. 

        She crouched down a little to fit into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She threw the powder at her feet and cried, 'The Burrow,' then she was gone. Dudley had seen it before, but he had his tongue sticking out of his mouth reaching the floor that time, and this time he was dumb struck by what took place in front of him. Harry found Dudley's reaction very amusing. 

        "See you at the Burrow, Harry," Hermione said, before she left the same way Tonks did. Harry followed but waved goodbye to Dudley whose mouth was hanging open.

        Harry landed in the Burrow's living room where Hermione and Ginny were hugging each other. Ginny had grown taller and her flaming red hair was a little longer than before. 'Ginny surely has grown, but she isn't as pretty as Hermione,' he thought. He paused for a while, recollecting the last things that went through his mind. 'I can't believe this is happening to me,' he told himself.

        "Hi Harry!" Ginny beamed. "It's so nice to see you."

        "Nice to see you too Gin," Harry said and he moved to join them when Remus came out of the Fireplace. 

        "Where is your mum, Ginny?" Remus asked. 

        "Oh, she's up stairs talking to Percy," Ginny said, but from the look on her face Harry and Hermione could sense that she wasn't pleased.

        "So, your brother has returned," Hermione said, in a neutral manner.

        "Yes and no. He's just here to visit. Ron, the twins, and I still don't want to talk to him, but mum is fussing about him a lot," Ginny retorted. 

        "I don't expect you to be all nice to him after what he did," Harry commented. "I hope your mum comes down soon so we can say hi before we head off to Grimmauld Place,"

        "Don't worry I'll call her down," Ginny said, and she went up the stairs calling out to her mother. 

        "I wonder what Ron will do when he sees Percy here. I mean he was deranged after reading that letter," Harry asked Hermione, as he remembered the time Ron received a letter from Percy telling him to stay away from Harry because he was a bit disturbed.

        "You know how Ron is. He'll be very mad, but let's hope he'll get over it soon. Percy is still his brother, after all," Hermione said. Somehow, Harry found the whole ordeal odd. Hermione was upset about Percy's letter before, but she seemed calmer and actually pleasant about the idea of Percy being on their side again.

        Hermione probably sensed what Harry was thinking and led him to sit on the couch and said, "Harry, remember what Dumbledore said? He said we're stronger when we're together than when we are divided. I know it will be difficult at first but wouldn't it be good to know that at least we had our old ones back?" Hermione seemed to plead to him.

        "All right, you may have a point. Truth is, I personally don't have anything against Percy. I'm more upset with how he treated his family," Harry muttered.

        Tonks and Remus were in the other side of the Burrow by the stairs talking quietly as if trying to avoid being heard.

        "Harry! Hermione! I'm so glad to see you dears," Mrs. Weasley said, as she went down the stairs walking past Remus and Tonks. She went straight to Harry and Hermione and gave each of them a hug. 

        "It's so nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley," Harry said between deep breathes.

        "Ron is with Fred and George working in their joke shop. Harry, I want to personally thank you for what you've done for the twins. They told me about your prize money…" Mrs. Weasley tried to finish.

        "It's nothing. I knew they would put the money to good use," Harry beamed.

        Ginny followed Percy down the stairs. Ginny asked Hermione to go upstairs with her. Percy went to talk with his mother and Harry.

        "Harry, how have you been?" Percy said in an aloof manner. 

        "Oh, I forgot to tell you dear. Percy is finally here with us. Well, he's paying us a visit," Mrs. Weasley said joyfully. 

        "I'm doing okay I guess." Harry answered, not really knowing whether he should be talking to someone who had deliberately turned his back on his wonderful family, and told his younger brother to keep away from his best friend because he thinks he was a wacko.

        "Molly, I think we should be going now," Remus said to Molly then he turned his attention to Harry. "Go get Hermione. We should get a move on."

        Harry went up the stairs and found his way to Ginny's door. He was about to go inside when he heard the two girls burst into giggles.

        "You like him don't you?" he heard Ginny's voice squeak from inside. "I can't believe it. I knew it. I was so right!" he heard her exclaim.

        Harry pressed his ears to the door.

        "Promise you won't tell anyone," he heard Hermione's familiar voice say.

        "Okay, you got yourself a deal as long as you keep what I told you before we left Hogwarts a secret," he heard Ginny say.

        "Of course I'll keep that very deep secret. Your brothers would go mental if they found out," Hermione giggled. "Honestly Gin, how could you possibly see that git as someone attractive?" he heard Hermione ask. 

        Harry realized he had been standing there for quite a while and had actually been eaves dropping on his friends' girly conversations. He knocked lightly on the door. The giggling automatically stopped.

        Ginny peered outside from the door, which opened slightly. "Oh, Harry it's you. How long have you been standing out here?" Ginny said, with a panicked tone.

        Hermione showed up behind her almost flushed red. "Are we leaving now, Harry?" she asked looking at him but not quite meeting his eyes as if preventing any further inquiries.

        "Well, I just came here to say we have to go now. Don't worry, I just got here," Harry said. 'I think I sound too obvious,' he thought.

        "Okay let's go," Hermione said, as she grabbed Harry's hand and went dashing down the stairs. "Bye Ginny," she said, as she turned to say goodbye to her.  

        "Bye Ginny!" Harry cooed. "I guess we'll see you in about a month," Hermione added. 

        Ginny followed them down the stairs. Harry noticed a smug look on her face. Hermione must have realized the same thing because she suddenly let go of his hand. 

        "Harry, Hermione, we have to go now," Tonks said. 

        Hermione gave Ginny one last hug. She and Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley who gave them each a big hug. Hermione calmly shook hands with Percy and Harry did the same but with deep uncertainty in his head. 

        Remus, Tonks, Harry, and Hermione went out to the lawn of the Burrow. Remus got out an old torn umbrella. They all took hold of it and with a familiar tug on the navel Harry found himself inside 12 Grimmauld Place. 

        "We're here!" Remus said and Bill and Mad Eye Moody welcomed them.

        "Hi Harry, Hermione," Bill greeted them while Moody seemed to have started inspecting the both of them with his detachable eye. 

        "Hello Bill. What are you doing here? Don't you have work at Gringotts?" Harry said as he shook hands with him.

        "I have the day off. I came here rather early, as we have a meeting tonight. I see you guys came from our house. Did you by any chance see Percy there?" Bill asked.

        "Yes, he's at your house. Why do you even ask? Don't you live there?" Hermione said as she pulled out her trunk from her pocket so Tonks could change it back to its original size. 

        "Well, we just don't feel like talking to him yet. I know this may sound a bit childish but I think he owes all of us an apology and he hasn't done that yet. Mum is the only one who is ecstatic about having him visit the Burrow. We, on the other hand, need to hear him say that he is sorry first. Why are we talking about him anyway?" Bill muttered. "Harry, get your trunk out so I can return it to its normal size," he ordered.

        Harry got his trunk out and placed it on the floor Bill and made it grow back to its old size. With a wave of his wand, Moody sent both trunks to their separate rooms on the second floor. 

        "Harry, you'll be staying in Sirius' old bedroom. He'd want no one but you to stay in it," Remus said.

        Harry finally realized that he was back in the place were his godfather grew up. He was back in the house where he kept himself hidden. Harry felt his eyes blurring and he had to stop himself from bursting into tears.

        "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, with deep concern. She tried to look him straight in the eyes but Harry kept his face hidden in one hand.

        "I think I'm getting a headache. If you'll excuse me," he said. He turned his back on them and run up the stairs.

        Somehow Hermione didn't need Legilimens to figure out what Harry was going through, although she knew that she didn't know half of what it felt like to be in Harry's shoes. He was back in a house that held the last memories of his godfather.  Hermione felt her heart sink, at the thought of what Harry must be going through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Sirius' room was a nice, comfortable place. It wasn't filled with elegant things but mostly of necessity. He found no pictures or fancy displays. The room only had a bed, a dresser, a mirror and a chest. Harry marveled at the room that was once inhabited by his beloved godfather. 

        Somehow it felt like having Sirius with him in that same room. It felt wonderful, it felt safe, but it caused him emotional pain as well. His godfather was gone, and he would never come back. Remus said it himself. Somehow Harry thought Remus didn't seem to care but he knew better. Remus was probably just putting on a brave face, so he wouldn't lose hope.

        Harry felt hot tears streaming down his face. He had his mind busy with his homework and his Occlumency training that he had never really had the chance to grieve his godfather's death. He thought about him a lot and how he had fallen through the veil, but Harry never accepted the fact that he was really gone and now that he was in this room it all made sense. Sirius was no longer with them.  

        Harry felt weak in his knees, and he fell by his godfather's bed. He felt vulnerable and useless. He couldn't save him. If he had only listened to Hermione then none of those terrible things would have happened. He cried. It wasn't the first time he cried, but crying in that room made him feel connected with his godfather again. He stayed like that for what seemed like a few long hours. He was buried in his quiet sobs. 

        The door to Sirius' room squeaked open. "Harry? Are you still in here?" Hermione said as she quietly went inside the room. "The door was open," she tried to reason to no one in particular, but she stopped as she found Harry slumped by his godfather's bedside sobbing. 

        "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, as she ran to his side. She instinctively placed her arms around him. 

        "I want to be alone!" Harry said stubbornly. 

        "No, I won't leave you here! If you're going to deal with this, I'll be here by your side," Hermione said with conviction. She had enough of Harry shutting her out when it came down to his coping problems.

        "It's my entire fault you see. If I had listened to you, if I hadn't wanted to play the hero then Sirius could still be with us now. Don't you get it? I killed him. It's my fault that he's dead," Harry said and he sobbed even more, but this time he was holding on to Hermione. 

        "Harry, it's alright. It wasn't your fault. None of this is your doing. It's Voldemort's fault. He's the one who brought all this evil, and it's not your fault that Sirius is dead. He's your godfather, and if you were in his place you'd have done the same thing. You would have gone and rescued him," Hermione explained. 

        "But I should have stayed. How can I be so stupid, falling into Voldemort's trap? Why was I so stupid?" Harry muttered.

        "No, you're not! You hear me. You're one of the smartest people I know. You always figure out a way to get out of trouble," Hermione tried to reassure him.

        "I'm just plain, lucky but I'm not smart. The people close to me on the other hand end up with bad luck. The people I love are slowly being taken away from me. Don't you see? If anyone gets too close to me they die," Harry said. He was angry and upset. Somehow he felt that what he just said was true. All the people he cared about are in danger, and it's all because of him.

        "You're worth the risk, Harry. You're a good person, and people like Ron and me can't help but get close to you. We care about you a lot, and I don't care if it cost me my life," Hermione said, and Harry was taken a back.

        "I would never forgive myself if that were to happen," Harry muttered. "You and Ron are the closest thing I've got to a family. I can't afford to lose any of you, even if I have to sacrifice myself," Harry added.

        "That's exactly my point, Harry. You'll do anything for us and we're willing to do the same. I am willing to sacrifice my life for you if I must. That's how true friendship works. We won't leave you just because some psycho, evil wizard wants you dead," Hermione said, in her most convincing American accent.

        Harry couldn't help but give a weak smile. "I didn't think you'd laugh at that impression. I mean, I'm not exactly as funny as Ron," Hermione said, as she gave Harry a meek smile.

        Somehow, Harry felt guilty. Hermione had always been by his side. She never doubted him, and never betrayed his trust. He realized that she would really keep her word, and somehow Harry felt that that he hadn't been able to treat her right. She had done too much for him without anything in return, and all he did to her last year was to burst out like some raving lunatic.

        Harry did what he thought was the only way to show her how thankful he was. He hugged her tightly, as if hanging on to her for dear life. He hadn't hugged her like that since their second year when she got petrified. She had hugged him so many times in the past but he barely returned the affection and now all he wanted to do was to show her that he cared for her just the same. He wanted her to know how thankful he was. How she was a really special person in his life. 'Hermione is really special. Why didn't I see that before?' he asked himself.

        Hermione was hugging him back, but she pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes. Her brown eyes, which were full of tears, were both warm and comforting.  "Harry, promise me this, okay? You won't keep your problems to yourself. We're here. I'm here to help. I'll always be here for you and Sirius didn't die in vain because he wanted to save you. He died for love, Harry. He died a hero. Not all the world may know it, but he is my hero, because he came to save you. He will never be forgotten," Hermione said, and she kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry smiled for the first time since he got inside Sirius' room. A genuine smile showed on his face. Hermione stood up and she held out her hand to Harry. He took hold of her hand and pulled himself up.  

        "I don't know what I'd do without you," Harry whispered in her ear, as he stood only inches from her.

        "Well, there would be one less person to boss you around, but come to think of it, you need me more than you will admit," Hermione said jokingly, but somehow Harry knew she was being serious. He did need her. Sirius may not be with them, but he would always be watching him. Harry knew it and felt it. He now understood that he still had his friends, and the Order, to help him no matter what.

        They went down stairs, still holding each other's hand. Harry found comfort in his best friend, and he felt that there might be more to it than just friendship.

To be continued….

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to post this… School is getting the whole crap out of me… I'm going to work on the next chapter and I hope I can post a little earlier than let's say to weeks… I'm really sorry this took a while!! Toodles!!!! R/R


	4. CHAPTER 4: A Different Kind of Birthday

**Title: **The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews but still it doesn't have any monetary value. R/R 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 4: A Different Kind of Birthday 

        Harry felt better. He realized that he really wasn't alone; in fact he had many people caring for him and looking after him. They may never compare to what Sirius meant to him, but they were enough to make him feel reassured. 

        "I'm glad to see a nice smile on your face," Hermione said, as they stopped in the middle of the stairway. 

She had that vibrant look on her face that made Harry wonder why he had never noticed her before. She was his friend, but he never really took it upon himself to look any closer. He realized he was still holding her hand. A part of him was telling him to let go, while the other wanted him to just let it be; they were best friends after all. 

        "You know, I feel better after that talk," Harry replied and he gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze. Somehow holding her hand made him feel secure, and he didn't care even if it caused him to feel butterflies in his stomach.

        "You know, we've been standing here for quite a while, and I think we should head to the kitchen. I mean, I'm really very hungry," Hermione mused. She ran down the stairs dragging him along. 

        "You filthy mudblood! Half-breeds! You're disturbing the peace of my home!" The curtain to Sirius' mum's painting went flying open. 

        Harry made his way to it. "Actually the place was quiet before you started wailing! So shut up!" Harry yelled before shutting the curtain. He looked at Hermione who was shocked by what Harry did. "That felt good," he said, and he flashed a nice grin.

        Hermione went to his side, and they made their way to the kitchen door. Harry and Hermione were deep in a conversation, when the door burst open and everyone in the kitchen said, "Surprise!"

Harry was a little startled, stopping in mid-sentence. 

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley gave him a very big hug, which was followed by a many pats on the back by members of the order, Remus, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, the twins, Ginny, and Bill.

        The crowd led Harry to the head of the table. On it was the biggest cake Harry had ever seen. His eyes bulged at the beautifully made green and white cake. 

        He really was surprised and overwhelmed. He was very depressed when he got there, because of his sad memory of Sirius' death, and now he felt happy and bewildered by the shower of affection from the people around him. He looked around to see everyone who came. Ron wasn't around, and he was about to ask Hermione where their best friend was, when he realized she wasn't by his side. 

        'Where did she go?' Harry thought to himself. 'It's my birthday and my two best friends aren't here with me. Why did she leave anyway?' he felt a sudden pang of jealousy. 

        "Hey, Harry, happy birthday," George said, as he handed a nicely wrapped box to Harry.

        "Err... where is Ron?" he asked the twins.

        "He's coming. We left another portkey in the shop. He said he'd stay there till closing. He's rather business minded lately. But he'll come. He wouldn't miss your birthday for anything," Fred replied.

        "Have you seen Hermione though? She was with me a while ago before the whole surprise thing," Harry asked them. 

        Fred and George exchanged mischievous looks. 

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think she went back up stairs," George said. Harry was about to get out of the kitchen to look for her, when Fred and George took him by both arms. 

        "Seriously Harry, you're not going to miss your own celebration are you?" Fred commented. "She'll be back, don't worry," he added.

        Harry saw a big pile of presents at the other end of the table. "Those are all for you Harry," Ginny commented, then handed him another present. "This one is from me and Dean," she beamed.

        "Thanks Ginny, you shouldn't have," Harry said. "Do you know where Hermione is?" he asked her.

        "I think she went up stairs to get something. You know how Hermione is. She'll be back," Ginny reassured him, before she went to sit beside Bill. 

        "Harry dear, why won't you blow out your candles," Mrs. Weasley prompted him from behind. He was living the dream he had when he was still very young. He remembered Dudley's birthday party where he waited on the sidelines and watched the other kids gather around and sing happy birthday. He envied his cousin then. Everyone started singing happy birthday then he felt someone run up to his side. It was Hermione.

        "Sorry, I left without saying a word," she whispered to him. She was panting, probably from all the running she did. "I forgot something upstairs," she added.

        Harry just smiled at her. She started singing along. When the song ended, it was time for Harry to blow out his candles. He did, and he made a wish that only he knew. He was now sixteen, and somehow his sorrows were brushed aside by the whole surprise bash. 

        "Did you make a wish?" Hermione asked him. He nodded.

        "What is it then?" she asked curiously.

        "Well, if I tell you then it won't come true," Harry said, and grinned.

        "Okay, let's start eating," Mundungus said, as he made his way to the cake but Mrs. Weasley caught his hand and stopped him. 

"The first slice of cake is for Harry, then the rest of you can have your turn. You wait for yours," Mrs. Weasley scolded him. Mundungus ended up scratching his head. 

The members of the Order burst out laughing. Harry and Hermione and the other Weasley's did too. They ate cake and other delicious wizarding delicacies Mrs. Weasley had made for the special occasion.

Everyone was enjoying the night. Harry and Hermione were in the company of the Weasleys. Percy was not around because he had to attend some important meeting for the ministry. But Harry had a feeling he was just avoiding his brothers and sister. 

"Hey, let's go and get Buckbeak some food," Hermione said as she held out a plate of chicken and other variations of meat. 

"Okay, this place is too crowded anyway," Harry, answered as he took the plate from Hermione and headed out to the stairs. 

"I also have your present up there. Well, two of your presents aren't really from me. But I know you'll be glad to have them," Hermione beamed, as they reached the door to Buckbeak's room. 

Hermione opened it for Harry to get in. Buckbeak was sitting in a very dignified manner. Harry and Hermione bowed down in front of him, and when the Hippogriff did the same they knew it was safe for them to go near the magnificent creature. Harry put the plate down in front of Buckbeak who started eating its contents. Harry turned to look at Hermione who just watched him as he patted the Hippogriffs scaly head. 

"So, where are my presents," Harry asked.

"Well, I said you have three. This one is from me," she said, as she handed to him a small box. 

Harry took it and started opening the present. He was surprised to see a nice necklace and a locket with a small emerald stone on the front. Harry instinctively opened it and saw his and Hermione's picture in it.  

"Check out the back," Hermione prompted him.

Harry saw that engraved on the back of the locket were the initials 'H&H' with the phrase, 'Friends Forever', underneath.

"This is really beautiful, Hermione. Thanks a lot," Harry exclaimed as he put the necklace on. Hermione was definitely pleased that Harry liked her gift.

"You're welcome, and for my second gift, well, not really my gift." Hermione handed him a big, long box wrapped in brown paper. "I know you'll need it for next year, captain," Hermione added.

"You're kidding!" Harry couldn't believe it. He had unwrapped the package and saw his Firebolt.  "How did you…" Harry was about to ask, when Hermione started answering his question.

"I told the Headmaster that you needed your broom back. I said it's really important to you because Sirius gave it to you," Hermione replied.

"Thanks Hermione. I can't believe you did all this for me," Harry muttered. He was happy to have his Firebolt back. The broom Sirius gave him. 

"You still have one more, but it's not here. It's in your room," Hermione said, as she dragged Harry to his room. 

"Isn't there a party down stairs? What are you two doing up here?" Phineas Nigellus, the Black family patriarch asked. He was roaming one of the paintings in the second floor.  "The Headmaster wishes you a happy birthday," the stern looking old man in Slytherin colored robes said.

"Er… thanks I guess," Harry answered. He and Hermione made it to his room.

"So where is the last present?" Harry asked.

"Go sit on your bed," Hermione said.

Harry had a funny feeling about this whole ordeal but he sat down anyway. 

Now close your eyes," Hermione prompted him.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked, and he felt his face almost burning red.

"Just relax, okay. You'll love this, I promise," Hermione instructed. Harry heard a big piece of cloth being moved. 'What could Hermione be doing?' he thought to himself. He felt his face burning with embarrassment. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Hermione prodded. 

"Are you sure it's safe," Harry asked jokingly. 

"Go on, open your eyes. I know you'll like it," Hermione said. Harry did open his eyes and saw a portrait on the wall across from him, and standing there was the young Sirius Black.

"Hermione, where did you get this?" Harry asked. He was awestruck. He didn't know what to say. 

"Hi Harry! It's so nice to see you," the young Sirius said. He looked as if he was about the same age as Harry.

"Hi! I guess." Harry didn't know exactly what to say. He wanted to see Sirius again, but he never expected his dream to come true.

"Remus found it in Buckbeak's room. Tonks told me, so I asked them to move it here. I knew you would like it. It was covered with an invisibility cloak; that's why you didn't see it," Hermione beamed. She sat beside Harry. Both of them just looked up to the picture, but soon the young Sirius left. 

Harry's mind was racing. 'I have to thank Hermione somehow,' he thought to himself. 'But how am I supposed to do that.' Harry moved to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek and at the same time Hermione was about to do the same to him. There lips landed on each other. A weird sensation filled Harry's body. Their lips were simply pressed together but somehow it gave him a different feeling. It was a lot different than kissing Cho. For 15 long seconds they stared at each other their lips still pressed, when they soon realized what just happened, they moved apart. They sat on different ends of Harry's bed. Both of them seemed very embarrassed with each one's face burning scarlet red.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Ron's voice burst inside the room. Both Harry and Hermione were startled. "Happy birthday Harry!" 

"Ron it's so nice to see you," Harry said. Ron gave him a nice brotherly hug. 

"So what are you two doing in here? The party is down stairs," Ron asked. 

"Hermione just showed me her presents for me," Harry replied curtly. 

"Well, I guess I should leave you guys for some bonding time. I think I'll go and have a chat with Ginny or Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said briskly. "Er… happy birthday Harry," she said, before she left.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry called after her.

"Hey, this is my birthday present to you," Ron handed him a nice big package.

Harry opened it and found a new Seeker hand gear. "Thanks Ron! This is really neat," Harry exclaimed.

"I thought you should have a new one. Gryffindor needs our old seeker back," Ron said.  Harry was really thankful for Ron's gift, and he could see that it was really expensive because of the nice material it was made of. 

"It's dragon scales, it's tough but very flexible," Ron explained.

Harry's mind was drifting off somewhere. He and Hermione had kissed. It was an accident but it was still a kiss.  Good thing Ron didn't see what happened. Harry figured that his other best friend had developed a liking for Hermione ever since they were in their fourth year. Now he was uncertain of his own feelings for her.

"Hey, nice necklace," Ron commented. "Who gave it to you?" he asked.

"It's… It's from Hermione," Harry answered causally. He didn't want Ron to see any changes in his actions towards Hermione.

"No wonder it's pretty. She really has good taste," Ron commented. "I wonder if she's seeing Krum though," Ron added.

"I think she's just being friendly with him," Harry replied. He had never felt uncomfortable talking about Hermione and Viktor before, but somehow he found the idea unnerving. "Let's just go down and join the others. Thanks for the present by the way."

Harry and Ron went down stairs to join Hermione and Ginny. "So, how long will you be staying at Fred and George's?" Ginny asked.

"I'm thinking until August, so I can spend a month here with my two best friends," Ron put both arms around Harry and Hermione. "Managing the shop is really an experience. I think if I don't make it as a Quidditch player I wouldn't mind joining in the business," Ron exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Hermione commented. She had been avoiding Harry's eyes that had been looking at her since he and Ron got down from his room. 

Ron gave her a sly look. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron, could you help me? I left something upstairs," Ginny grabbed Ron by the hand and dragged him away from Harry and Hermione.

Harry didn't know what to say. Everything seemed normal before that kiss and now everything seemed different between them. 

"I'm sorry about what happened," they both said at the same time. Harry and Hermione laughed. At last the uncomfortable feeling was gone.

"It was an accident," Hermione said, as if trying to reassure herself.

"Yah, it was nobody's fault," Harry agreed. He was relieved that the kiss didn't create any permanent **_tension_** between them. But Harry knew that it triggered something in him. An emotion he never thought he had for Hermione. 

"Say, Harry, tomorrow we start with your Occlumency training. Are you excited?" Hermione asked. 

"I'm actually looking forward to it. I just hope I can learn it fast," Harry replied.

"I'm glad you're growing to be a responsible adult Harry," Hermione complemented. "I know you'll learn it easily. I just know it," she added.

"I hope you're right. We can't afford Voldemort tapping into my head, can we?" Harry said jokingly.

"Harry, have you seen Kreacher?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Harry hated the idea of Kreacher still being in that house. He's part of the reason why Sirius was dead. "I don't know, and frankly Hermione, I don't care," Harry retorted.

"I didn't mean to upset you Harry, but we have to keep an eye on him. He knows too much. He is a bit disoriented, and he can tell the Malfoy's some vital information," Hermione reasoned.

"I guess we can tell Remus about him," Harry said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Isn't it time, Master?" Peter asked the Dark Lord. 

"Patience, let them enjoy this night, because when Potter returns to Hogwarts, that's when people will die," Voldemort said with his eerie tone. 

"Soon, Azkaban will be under our control. Everything is going according to plan. Lucius and the other Death Eaters are doing well convincing the rest of the Dementors to join our side," Peter reported.

"Dumbledore and the Ministry won't know what hit them. And I will make sure Potter sees everything. I will drive that boy mad and he will no longer be in my way," Voldemort said, and he broke into a fit of evil laughter. "Let the wizarding world think that there isn't any danger. Wait till they let their guards down, and then we will attack. We have to gather more allies."

"We are working on convincing the giants, Master, and then we'll ask the other creatures especially those in the dark forest," Peter assured his master. 

[A/N]: Sorry if it took a while for me to post a new chapter. Well, same reason… to much school work… Please R/R


	5. CHAPTER 5: Good Men

**Title: **The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews but still it doesn't have any monetary value. R/R 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 5: Good Men 

        It had been a week since Harry began his stay in 12 Grimmauld Place. It had been a week since his first, ever birthday party. It had also been a week since he and Hermione had first kissed, but he had to remind himself that it was just an accident. That day, on his birthday, he had written a letter to Neville. He found out from Dumbledore that they were born the same day, but he was unfortunately chosen by the Dark Lord to be marked as his equal, not realizing that he was fulfilling the prophecy. He, Ron, and Hermione sent him a nice, big box of Bertie Botts every flavored beans.

        Harry and Hermione were always busy with Occlumency Training. Remus was actually assigned to supervise them, although he usually left them to practice on their own. Hermione had been really serious about training him. He had made more progress in his Occlumency now than when he had studied under Snape, who had made him feel uncomfortable. He had been able to concentrate better.

        Hermione decided that Harry should learn some background in Occlumency, before continuing with his attempts at blocking the Legilimency. To Harry's surprise, mastering Occlumency would have taken a mature wizard two whole months of training. It's also the reason why it would only be partly mentioned in their NEWTS. It was also said in the book that Occlumency and Legilimency were usually practiced only when necessary. 

        "Hermione, how exactly were you able to learn both Occlumency and Legilimency in less than a month? It says here in the book that Occlumency can be mastered by a matured wizard in a span of two months minimum, and an additional month to study Legilimency," Harry asked. He really was puzzled. He knew Hermione was smart, but if the book said it would take months to practice and learn the skills, then she must have been keeping something from him.

        "Read page 312; it says there that some wizards and witches have the innate skill of both Occlumency and Legilimency. These said witches and wizards already have the inborn skill, but still need to study the skill. The only difference is they take less time mastering it. It's because they are just honing a skill that is dormant in their system," she beamed at him. From the looks on her face, she seemed to have wanted to tell him that even before, but never really had the opportunity to do so. Harry did turn to read the page. He was actually pleased with Hermione's new skills.

        "It also says here, that only an organized mind can easily study these skills, because it takes an individual a lot of effort, and a person's mind is very difficult to control. No wonder it was easy for you. You have both the innate skill and the organized mind. The problem is, I don't fall into any of these criteria," Harry pointed out.

        "That's what the relaxation exercises are for. It should help you control your mind. To help you organize your thoughts and keep them safe. Dumbledore told me that he wasn't surprised that I would be able to master it, and when he started testing me he was confident that I would be able to learn the skill easily. I had already finished studying books on both Occlumency and Legilimency, when he pointed that out to me. He also said that it was rather unusual because most witches and wizards with innate abilities with regards to those two skills are mostly witches and wizards who are pureblood. Dumbledore told me he knew only one wizard who wasn't pureblood that had been able to accomplish what I did and he's Voldemort," Hermione said, in a serious tone. "And Harry, I think Occlumency and Legilimens is innate to you too. It's just a hunch, but I think it's true," she added.

        "So, I was right. You really are exceptional. I mean, Voldemort is half blood, but you, you're a muggle born witch," Harry complemented her. It wasn't something he usually did, but he knew she deserved every compliment that he could give her, although he was never really vocal about how he admired her intellect before. As for him having the innate skills she possessed was still something he had a hard time believing. 

        "Actually, Harry, I got scared of the idea. The only people who know about this are Dumbledore, Tonks, and Remus, other than you of course.  Ever wonder why we're here in your room practicing instead of being in the study?" Hermione said.

        "No, I didn't know that was the reason. I just thought it's because it's quieter here," he replied, as he went back to his Indian seat position. Hermione had a very different approach to Occlumency. When he trained with Snape, they were standing up and Snape used his wand for the Legilimens. Hermione, on the other hand, just stared at him and the same feeling of swirling thoughts had occurred. It made him dizzy and weak, but it wasn't as stressful as working with Snape. 

        Harry saw his third year, when he first met Cho in the Quidditch field; then the images changed into the time he was at the cemetery with Cedric. Then the image changed into the scene when a giant Snake bit Mr. Weasley. 

        "So, that's why you thought you were the weapon," Hermione said, as she broke her contact. 

        "Well, yes, but how did you do it? You tapped into my vision," Harry said. He was pretty impressed; Snape didn't even get that far in his head.  

        "You were actually letting me Harry. I guess you trust me too much. That is why your mind is almost like an open book to me. This won't help you really. It's all right to let me in your mind, Harry. But when we're training, you're suppose to stop me from seeing and manipulating your thoughts. Let's pretend I'm someone you don't trust or that you're keeping a secret from me," Hermione instructed.

        "But I trust you," Harry argued. Hermione was very good in teaching him, but somehow their close relationship made the whole situation harder. 'I trust you. I guess even more than I trust Dumbledore himself. You're the only one who never left me,' he thought.

        "Okay, let's put it this way. Think of anything that you wouldn't want me to know about you. Think of any secret that you haven't told Ron or me. I'll try to tap into that," Hermione said. "Try to concentrate and block that thought."

        Harry was thinking of anything that he hasn't told Hermione or Ron yet. 'The Prophecy,' he thought to himself, 'or maybe the fact that I'm starting to like you.'

        "Found any secrets you haven't told us yet?" Hermione asked.

        "Okay, I think I have one. Let's start," Harry replied. Hermione sat across from Harry. They both stared at each other.

        "Now, try and hold that thought in your head then try to put walls around that thought. Then cover it up with other pleasant thoughts as if hiding it from anyone one who would try to work their way into your mind. Concentrate Harry. You have to focus. After that, free your mind from all those thoughts," Hermione instructed as they stared at each other. Neither Harry, nor Hermione, weren't blinking. 

        Harry followed her instruction. He focused on that particular moment when he had seen the prophecy in Dumbledore's Pensieve. He then let this thought be blocked by happy memories, mostly inhabited by his two best friends. Harry knew he was ready. After that, he cleared his mind from any thoughts as told.

        Hermione must have sensed that Harry had finally done what she told him. Harry felt the swirl of thoughts in his head. He had to focus and clear his mind, and that was what he tried very hard to do. 

        Images started flashing in his head. He was already fighting the Legilimens, but there were still snippets of his past flashing here and there. He saw himself locked up in the cupboard when he was five, and an image of him being chased by Dudley and his gang when he was younger.

 'Stop the images, focus. You have to close your mind,' he muttered to himself. More recent memories came and floated in his mind. Meeting Hermione on the train, a flash of his memory of saving her from the troll, the incident when she turned into a human cat, and then the time she got petrified. Soon, it became the image of Hermione fainting, as the Dementors closed in on them by the lake, it then became the second task when he got Ron free but waited for someone to come and save Hermione. 

'Stop the intrusion, relax,' he commanded himself, and slowly he felt light. His mind felt very relaxed.

        Hermione smiled at him. "You stopped my Legilimens. I'm very pleased, but you should practice more. I saw a lot of your memories, but I never knew exactly what you were hiding in that head of yours. I think you did well today. I didn't know you dreaded those memories of me getting into all those messes," Hermione said.

        "Of course I dread those thoughts. Why were you interested in them by the way?" Harry asked. 'Of course I dread those thoughts they were mostly my fault. You got into so much trouble because of me,' he thought.

        "I wanted to see the memories when you were most worried about someone. I guess I never realized how important I was to you, until now," Hermione admitted.

        "Well, I wasn't exactly that attentive to you before," Harry admitted.

        "I'm glad you take notice of my efforts. I told you I will always be here for you, no matter what," Hermione reassured him.  

        Harry and Hermione finished their Occlumency lesson and went to the kitchen to have some snacks.

        When they got inside the kitchen they were surprised to see Dumbledore talking to Mad-eye Moody. 

        "Good afternoon to the two of you," Dumbledore greeted them.

        "Hello professor," Hermione   and Harry said, almost in unison.

        "I presume you're doing better with your training?" Dumbledore asked, as he eyed both Harry and Hermione.

        "Progressing, I guess," Harry answered.

        "You mean he's studying Occlumency under her," Moody asked.

        "Yes, Alastor, Ms. Granger here wanted to help Harry so much that she studied both Occlumency and Legilimency. I even tested her skills myself," Dumbledore said. Hermione was slightly embarrassed, but Harry was beaming with pride for her.

        "She's muggle-born, isn't she?" Moody asked. "It's rather interesting that she can do Occlumency and Legilimency."

        "Yes, rather peculiar, but she's quite exceptional," Dumbledore, replied. "I believe you two need something to eat." And before Harry and Hermione's eyes, the side of the table that they stood close to was filled with all sorts of cakes and pastries. There was also a big pitcher of Pumpkin juice and two tall glasses.

        "Thanks professor," was the only reply they gave the professor. They went on eating their own feast, while Moody and Dumbledore continued with their conversation.

        "Why do you reckon the professor is here?" Harry whispered to Hermione, as he ate a piece of pumpkin pasties. 

        "I don't really know why, but maybe the order will have a meeting here later," Hermione answered.

        "I hope they will let us join the meetings," Harry said.

        Tonks came in the kitchen carrying loads of books and other school supplies. Remus followed behind her carrying the same load.

        They both placed the things on top of the table. 

        "We did your school shopping for you," Tonks exclaimed.

        "We got everything you'll need for next school term," Remus added.

        "Er… thanks you two," Harry said. 

        "Thanks," Hermione said. "Want some?" she offered some cakes to Tonks and Remus.

        Remus declined but Tonks sat beside Hermione and took a fudge nougat cake. 

        "Tonks, Remus, I see you two have returned from your errand," Dumbledore commenced. 

        "We got everything professor. They don't have to go to Diagon alley to get their supplies," Remus said.

        "I actually hoped we could go there to visit Ron, but I think they don't want us to leave Grimmauld," Harry whispered to Hermione.

        "I think so too. I guess Ron has to visit us instead. I was hoping I could see my parents when we go to Diagon alley. I wanted to go and meet them in the Leaky Cauldron. I guess I have to send them an owl that we, I, will not be meeting them," Hermione sighed.

        "I already spoke to your parents. You can talk to them through Floo network. I have to be there to assist them of course," Tonks butted in.

        "Really! Oh thank you! Thank you so much," Hermione exclaimed, and hugged Tonks.

        "You miss your parents a lot, don't you?" Harry asked Hermione.

        "I do, and I haven't spent enough time with them lately but they have been so understanding," Hermione muttered. "I'm just glad I'll be able to talk to them."

        Dumbledore rose from his seat. Moody followed behind him. "Harry, I have to remind you that you two should not leave Grimmauld. I also trust that you would work on your Occlumency training. Ms. Granger, do be careful, just like Harry here. If you need anything just tell either Remus, or Tonks. I suggest you study in advance for school term. The OWLS result will be out a week before school term, but you have all the books you need for all the possible subjects you could be taking," Dumbledore said, with that twinkle in his eyes that hide behind those half-moon spectacles of his.

        Harry somehow felt like he was a trapped animal. 

        'So, this is what Sirius felt,' he thought, and it brought back memories of his godfather.

        "We'll be careful, professor," Hermione replied.

        "Before I leave Ms. Granger, may I have a word with you please?" Dumbledore said, and Hermione followed behind him as he left the kitchen.

        'What does Dumbledore want with her?' Harry thought to himself.

        "Harry, I need to talk to you," Remus interrupted his reverie. 

        "Er… Sure. What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked his former DADA teacher. 

        "I need to speak to you in private. Meet me in Buckbeak's room, after dinner. 

        "Okay, later, after dinner, I will meet you there," Harry replied. He drank his pumpkin juice as he waited for Hermione to return. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        After dinner, Harry asked Hermione about her conversation with Dumbledore, but she only told him that it was mainly concerned with her prefect duties.

        "Are you sure that's all you talked about?" Harry pressed. He placed all his school things on top of his trunk, beside Sirius' old chest.

        "Yes, that's all we talked about Harry. Don't make a fuss about it," Hermione replied.

        "All right, see you later. I'm going to have a private talk with Remus," Harry said.

        "Oh," was the only thing that came from Hermione. "I'll be in my room if you need anything," Hermione said as she went inside her room. Harry followed in helping her with her school things. 

        Harry went up to Buckbeak's room after helping Hermione with her things.  

"Remus, are you here?" he asked, as he went inside.

        "I'm here, Harry," Remus answered. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall near an old mirror.

        "What did you want to tell me?" Harry asked, as he sat on the floor by the door side.

        "I actually wanted to ask you something." Remus started.

        "What about?" Harry asked curiously.

        "About the prophecy; I know there was one about you and Voldemort, but Dumbledore won't tell anyone," Remus said.

        Harry was having a hard time thinking whether he should tell Remus or not. He was, after all, the only Marauder left except for the wretched rat, Peter.

        "I know he already told you about it. I'm not here to ask you to tell me what the prophecy is about. I'm just here to tell you that whatever happens, I will support you," Remus muttered.

        'Would you support me, even if I'm tasked to murder Voldemort? Will you support me if you find out what I am destined to do? Will you still support me if I tell you that I only have two choices and that's to kill or be killed,' he thought.

        "If I could only take the burden away from you I would," Remus muttered.

        Harry had a puzzled look on his face. 

        "Have you any idea what the prophecy holds for me? Harry asked Remus.

        "I only know that you are destined to defeat the dark lord. That's the only reason I could think of for Voldemort's intentions of killing you. He sees you as a threat," Remus explained. 

        "He made me a threat. I could have been a regular wizard boy, but no, he wanted to kill me. He even killed my parents in the process. He could have chosen someone else but he chose me instead," Harry barked.

        "You mean, someone could have taken your place?" Remus asked him.

        Harry only nodded. "But I wouldn't wish my fate on anyone. I was given the worst destiny anyone could ever have," he muttered.

        "I will help you. You know that, right? We are all here to help you," Remus said, in reply. He looked sympathetically over at Harry.

        "You know I'm grateful for all your efforts. I know I would have broken down to pieces, if it weren't for all of you. It's nice to know that I have people behind me. Only I also know that in the end it is a battle I have to face on my own. Yes, none of you can take the burden for me. I will have to face Voldemort eventually, and I can only hope that it won't be to my death," Harry said sincerely.

        Remus went to his side. He hugged Harry like a father to his son. "I know I can never replace Sirius but I will always be here for you. And Harry, I know you have been having doubts as to what kind of person your father was. He wasn't as ill mannered as you think he was, when you saw him in Snape's memory. James was a bit of a brat sometimes, but he never intended anyone any harm. Snape wasn't exactly as nice and homely a person before as he is now. So don't doubt the kindness in your father's heart. He may have been mischievous when we were young, but he would never choose the dark side even if it seemed the easy way to go," Remus explained. 

        Somehow, Remus answered the questions that Harry couldn't out right ask Sirius. Remus gave him an assurance to how his father was. He didn't tell him any details of what happened in their past, but Harry felt relieved that his father was not an out right git, as Snape had pictured him to be.

        Harry looked up at Remus. He still had the slightly tattered robes and seemingly old features, but he was a friend that both his father and his godfather had cherished very much.

        "Thank you, Remus," Harry muttered.

        "For what? I haven't done much to help you," Remus asked as he and Harry stood up.

        "For making me believe in my father again," Harry replied.

        "You should never doubt your father. He was a very good man," Remus said, before he left the room.

        Harry felt happy. He gained back his faith in his father's memory and with Sirius. 'They were very good men. Just like Remus said,' he told himself.

[A/N]: OWLS will be out next chapter… thanks for reading. I know it's supposed to have romance. Sorry I will try and work on that one next time. Sorry it should have been out in July but I messed up with the dates.. Many thanks to Sirius13 for beta reading. 


	6. Chapter 6: Hermione's Secret

Title: The Aftermath  
  
Disclaimer: All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot. don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews but still it doesn't have any monetary value. R/R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 6: Hermione's Secret  
  
Harry was in front of Hermione's room. He just had a little chat with Remus. Somehow he felt like he should share this new-relieved feeling with someone.  
  
He tapped at Hermione's open door, "Er Hermione, can I come in?" he asked waiting for her reply before stepping inside.  
  
"Sure Harry, come in," she replied. She was adsorbed with one of the new books Tonks and Remus had brought for them.  
  
"I see you're all started for the school term. We've barely spent two months of our vacation," Harry commented. He sat by Hermione's bed and he picked out a NEWT Level Potions Book.  
  
"Actually I've been trying my very best to keep up with my studies. We've been busy for quite a while and I haven't done any advance reading yet," Hermione cooed.  
  
"Well, I'm really sorry you have to spend too much time teaching me Occlumency," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly Harry. I want to help you and it isn't a bother to me at all. I mean I learned two new skills, didn't I? I can keep up with my reading anytime but you on the other hand need to learn Occlumency and fast," Hermione said.  
  
"You've been doing a lot for me," Harry started. "I don't know how to thank you enough and I don't remember saying thanks to you for the many times you saved my life because you're very smart," he added.  
  
"If that's your way of saying thank you I guess you're welcome," Hermione said as she put down the book she was reading to give Harry a smile.  
  
"I know I know it isn't enough. What if I help you with elf hats?" Harry said with uncertainty. He surely didn't know how to knit hats magically more so doing it manually.  
  
"Now, what did Remus say to you or who are you and what did you do to Harry?" Hermione said teasingly. Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, I really want to make it up to you and I wouldn't mind making elf hats. Dobby love them all, anyway," Harry said.  
  
"We can't use magic and I don't feel like knitting manually but I'll keep that offer in mind. For now I'd rather read this interesting ancient Runes book," Hermione said. "It's actually a very fascinating subject."  
  
"You seem to enjoy it a lot when you were taking your OWLS," Harry joked.  
  
"Yah, was I frantic then," Hermione, cooed.  
  
"I still haven't come up with a way to thank you yet," Harry sighed.  
  
Hermione looked at him in a puzzled manner. "You shouldn't bother Harry. It's okay. You really don't need to thank me and besides I'm doing all these stuff because you're my friend," she muttered.  
  
"If only I could help you with one thing you're not good at? Well, I can't think of anything," Harry soliloquized.  
  
"There is one but I don't think I really want to learn it," Hermione said as she turned another page in her book.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Harry exclaimed. A wide grin flashed on his face.  
  
"Oh I don't like that look," Hermione muttered. "What are you up to?"  
"Well, you don't really like flying, do you?" Harry asked her with a mischievous grin on his face. "How would you like me to teach you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm afraid of heights and I'm not good on a broom. Remember our first year? I couldn't even get the broom to follow me that easily," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"That's exactly why I want to teach you. Well, we can go and ride Buckbeak just to give you a feel of flying again. When we go back to Hogwarts, that's when I'll teach you to ride a broom," Harry exclaimed.  
  
The look on Hermione seemed to be assessing the offer. "Wait, what do you mean we can ride Buckbeak? Are you saying we'll go flying tonight?" Hermione almost shrieked.  
  
"Come on it will be fun. Nothing will happen to us, trust me," Harry argued. He had this happy look on his face.  
  
"But Dumbledore just told us to stay here in the house. It isn't safe," Hermione tried to reason.  
  
"Is there something that you know that you haven't told me?" Harry suddenly asked.  
  
Hermione kept quiet.  
  
"If there isn't anything you're hiding from me then you'll ride Buckbeak with me tonight. No one will know, promise!" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione seemed to have been for once asked a question she did not know the answer to.  
  
"What do you say Hermione?" Harry asked again. He searched her face of any sign of uneasiness. 'If I could just read her thoughts it would be a lot easier,' he thought to himself.  
  
"I really don't think it's a very good idea," Hermione tried to argue but to no avail.  
  
Harry knew that she would eventually agree with him. "All right. I'll go but we won't go too far," Hermione conceded  
  
"Okay, now we have to make sure no one is upstairs. We'll make our way up there and we can get out through the window. I think Buckbeak will enjoy this little joy ride too," Harry said musingly. He took hold of Hermione's hand. "We'll get the invisibility cloak first," he added.  
  
Harry poked his head out of Hermione's door to check if anyone was around. After affirming that the cost was clear they made their way to Harry's room and got the cloak inside his trunk. They quietly made their way to Buckbeak's room. The Hippogriff was standing magnificently only moving its head to look around once in a while.  
  
Hermione and Harry approached the creature and bowed their heads and waited to be acknowledged. The magnificent creature did so and they had been granted the permission to go near it. Harry went to open the large attic window.  
  
"I don't have a good feeling about this," Hermione uttered.  
  
"Relax, we're just going for a night ride. We'll be back before you know it," Harry said as he helped her up the Hippogriff's back. He then went up and sat behind her. He placed the cloak over their heads. "Okay, hold on Hermione. This will be just like the old days," he said and with his prodding the Hippogriff set off to the night sky.  
  
Harry felt Hermione keep a tight grip on his right arm. "Relax Hermione, flying is like embracing freedom. Here I'll hold you," Harry said reassuringly as he placed his arm around her waist. She still took hold of the arm holding her. Harry's other arm rested at the neck of the hippogriff.  
  
Harry realized that Hermione's eyes were shut. He couldn't stop himself from having a little laugh. But soon he came across the most beautiful sight. From up far were the well-lit streets of London. "Look Hermione the city looks amazing," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want to look," Hermione retorted.  
  
"Come on it's really very beautiful and it's nice up here. It isn't as scary as you think." He tried to convince her.  
  
Hermione opened one eye then the other. She was awed by the breath- taking view of the night sky in contrast with the well-lit streets of London that she forgot all about her fright.  
  
"See, I told you it looks amazing," Harry exclaimed.  
  
Harry and Hermione flew around the night sky. They enjoyed the cool night air blowing against them with only the invisibility cloak warming them. Hermione eased a little and relaxed against Harry, leaning her head on his shoulder. Harry felt an unexplainable feeling like his heart just made a summersault.  
  
"Don't you think we should get back now?" Hermione said. Her head still rested on Harry.  
  
"We can stay here till the sun is up," Harry said.  
  
"It's only eleven o' clock. We have to get back before anyone notice we're missing," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Okay, we'll head back to Grimmauld," Harry agreed and he prodded Buckbeak to head home when suddenly a cloaked figure on a broom seemed to have spotted them and was now trailing behind them.  
  
Harry saw the cloaked figure and was thinking of trying to divert the stranger. Who ever he was.  
  
"Hermione just stay clam. Someone is following us. I'll try to lose him. Just hold on to Buckbeak," Harry said as he let go of Hermione's waist and placed both hands on Buckbeak's neck. Hermione also held on the hippogriff.  
  
"Do you reckon that person saw us? We still have the invisibility cloak on," Hermione said frantically.  
  
"I don't suppose so. I hope he isn't a death eater," Harry muttered. He felt Hermione tense.  
  
"Well, get out of this mess. I promise," Harry reassured her. She just nodded. Harry made a dive to trail off the cloaked figure but he seemed to be an expert in flying.  
  
"Harry, stop," Hermione said.  
  
"What, he's getting closer," Harry retorted.  
  
"He isn't a death eater," Hermione said calmly, "but we're in so much trouble," she added.  
  
The hooded figure got closer to them and came to a halt in front of the hippogriff to bow it's head. After the creature did the same the man took his hood off.  
  
"Now, Harry if you'll just remove that invisibility cloak," A familiar voice said.  
  
Harry followed as instructed, revealing himself and Hermione atop Buckbeak.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you knew better," A redhead Weasley scolded.  
  
"It's my fault Charlie I talked her into it. It's all my fault," Harry tried to reason.  
  
"But I conceded. I knew that it was dangerous and I still agreed. It's my fault," Hermione argued.  
  
Harry was about to reason but was interrupted. "Okay, you two stop it. Both of you have done something very unlikely. I believe you were given specific orders to stay in Grimmauld. Come on I'll escort the both of you back. What if something happened to you two? Put the cloak back on," Charlie lectured.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione were surprised by his visit.  
  
"What brings you here anyway?" Harry asked as they flew back to Grimmauld.  
  
"I was assigned here," Charlie answered as he kept watch of their surroundings.  
  
"You're not going to tell them, are you?" Hermione asked meekly.  
  
"I don't know. It seems to me, you two are acting like typical teenagers but you were asked to be very careful. What if I was in fact a death eater? What would you two have done? Those rules were set for a reason. They weren't just made to spite you," Charlie said.  
  
Charlie seemed a little different from man Harry met in his fourth year but he knew that he was probably showing his big brother side to them.  
  
"We're really sorry. We promise, we will never do it again," Hermione said.  
  
"Just don't tell the people at Grimmauld," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Do you actually think that they haven't noticed the two of you missing?" Charlie said with a laugh. "You better be ready for some lectures from Moody."  
  
Harry knew that the whole idea was his and that Hermione was being dragged along his little scheme. "Well, Hermione shouldn't get any lectures. She even tried to talk me out of it but I was too stubborn. You'll tell them that would you," Harry said.  
  
"I don't think that would make any difference. You were both lucky nothing happened to you. Now let's go back to Grimmauld and like I said be ready for some ear cracking lectures from Moody," Charlie muttered.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look. Both of them didn't talk the whole way back to Grimmauld. Harry still had his hands around her protectively.  
  
They all arrived in the Grimmauld's attic. Remus, Moody, Bill, and Tonks were waiting for them. Moody had the worst expression on his face among the four of them.  
  
Bill and the rest had an amused look on their faces.  
  
"I'm very disappointed with you Miss Granger and to think both Dumbledore and I expected much from you," Moody started. Harry just started helping Hermione get down from Buckbeak's back.  
  
"It's not her fault," Harry snapped. "I'm the one to blame. I persuaded her to come with me," he added.  
"No, it's my fault. Dumbledore told me about not leaving Grimmauld no matter what and I still let Harry talk me into it. He doesn't know the danger and I do. This is my fault. I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione cried and ran off down to her room.  
  
"Hermione, wait," Harry tried to follow her but Moody stopped him.  
  
"Let her go," he told Harry. "Tonks go and check on the girl," Moody instructed.  
  
"Don't worry Harry," Tonks said before leaving the room.  
  
"Now, you know very well, how important you are in this quest against Voldemort," Moody started. "I do not need to tell you all the details because Dumbledore already told you. We are just doing this for your best interest. You and Miss Granger should at all times be protected. You did not know about the small bit, did you?" Moody asked.  
  
"No, I didn't know I was endangering her life as much as I was doing mine," Harry admitted but he was well aware that the mere association with him brought much danger to his best friend.  
  
"I am in no position to tell you about the case of Miss Granger but I believe Dumbledore will tell you when you get back to Hogwarts. Now I will not lecture you any further. I would only want to press on you that we are doing all we can to protect you till the moment comes that you have to face your destiny. Now your carelessness and lack of good judgment can cause both you and Miss Granger mortal danger," Moody explained.  
  
"Now, Remus I think you should talk to Harry. I will inform Dumbledore that they have returned," Moody instructed.  
  
Harry was awfully quiet. 'Hermione is also being protected, but why?' he thought to himself. She didn't tell me about this and she obviously doesn't want me to know.'  
  
Moody left with Charlie and Bill, and Harry was left with Remus.  
  
"You really are your father's son," Remus commented and he was in fact grinning at Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He relaxed a bit but he was still worried about Hermione.  
  
"Well, you never let a bit of adventure pass you. I don't approve of it but it surely reminded me of the time James went off to look for Sirius when he ran off from here. See, Sirius didn't go directly to the Potters. We had to go looking for him," Remus narrated.  
  
"Where did you find Sirius?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"We found him waiting at the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron. James knew that's the only place Sirius would have gone to," Remus continued. "The point is Harry. When James found out that Sirius ran away from home, he found the ordeal as a new adventure. Your grandfather was very upset because he thought James was kidnapped. The Potters are one of the most prominent families in the wizarding world who is against Voldemort so it was typical for your grand dad to be all worked up with his son missing. James told your grand dad the truth and took all the blame to himself. Sirius tried to defend him because he was after all the reason why James went off. And just now even if the circumstance may differ. You acted like your father," Remus said.  
  
"Well, it really isn't Hermione's fault. She was against the whole idea but I convinced her anyway. She shouldn't be lectured because of me," Harry reasoned.  
  
"I understand where you're coming from Harry and believe me I do sympathize with both of you. It's just that you two are here to be safe and your actions could have cost much danger to both of you. Like Moody said it's not for any of us to say. Dumbledore will tell you when you get back to Hogwarts but for now, try to concentrate on your Occlumency. And if you really do care about Hermione try to stay out of trouble for her," Remus pressed on.  
  
"I just hope trouble doesn't find me," Harry said before he left the room to see Hermione.  
  
He made his way to Hermione's door. He didn't hear anymore sobbing so he assumed she was asleep and he figured he could talk to her the next day.  
  
That whole night Harry could not sleep. His mind was clouded with too many thoughts. 'Why is Hermione in danger as I am?' he asked himself. He knew that even Ron was in danger because of their association but Dumbledore and Moody seem to have given much emphasized on Hermione's safety as well as his.  
  
'Harry? It's me,' he heard Hermione's familiar voice.  
  
'Where are you?' he asked.  
  
'Sorry to bother you but I have to tell you something,' her voice said faintly.  
  
'Where are you? I can't see you,' Harry replied to the voice in his head.  
  
'I don't want you to get tired. I just wanted to apologize for the whole mess. Moody was right, I shouldn't have agreed. I'm sorry I can't tell you the reason why either. Dumbledore will tell you once we get back to Hogwarts. You know I hate keeping secrets from you but it's for the best,' Hermione's voice said before it faded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Harry and Hermione got themselves busy with Occlumency training and Harry was getting better at it. He concentrated on blocking Hermione's intrusions and at times he was able to tap into Hermione's thoughts.  
  
He saw the eleven-year-old Hermione as it marched into his and Ron's compartment in the Hogwarts express.  
  
"You're reading my thoughts," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't mean too," Harry said.  
  
"It's alright. I'm impressed. When you use Occlumency sometimes you tap into your natural Legilimency skill. You really have the inborn skills," Hermione commented.  
  
"It happened before I saw something in Snape's memory but I couldn't quite figure what it meant," Harry answered.  
  
"We'll practice more and I think before school starts you'll be able to master both Occlumency and Legilimency," Hermione cooed.  
  
"I wonder if we can teach Ron how to do it too?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Hermione said. "Like I told you. It's only studied when necessary," she added.  
  
"I guess you're right. I mean wouldn't it be nice if the three of us can talk in our heads," Harry suggested.  
  
"I don't like the idea of Ron reading my thoughts not to mention the possibility of him enjoying the benefits of reading my mind instead of studying," Hermione smirked.  
  
"Now that you'd mentioned it I think I like the idea too," Harry joked and started to laugh. Hermione started laughing a long.  
  
[A/N]: Sorry this took a while. I had to cut chapter six and put the other stuffs like OWLs and Ron on the next chapter. Toodles!!!! 


	7. Ron and the OWLs

Title: The Aftermath  
  
Disclaimer: All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot. don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews but still it doesn't have any monetary value. I had to skip a whole month but I promise this is still worth your read. R/R About the O.W.Ls.I'm putting an explanation at the bottom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 7: Ron and the OWLs  
  
It was a week before their return to Hogwarts. Harry had finally mastered Occlumency and is now trying to improve his Legilimency. He and Hermione also underwent DADA training from Remus, Tonks and Moody.  
  
"I'm tired why don't we go down to the kitchen and have some sandwiches," Harry said. They had been practicing the whole morning after breakfast.  
  
"Okay, you deserve a break. I think you're ready for Dumbledore to test you," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks to you of course," Harry muttered.  
  
"Don't mention it. Well, let's get down for lunch, shall we," Hermione cooed and they both went down to eat.  
  
Tonks was the only member of the Order in the kitchen. Moody was with Remus on a mission.  
  
"I assume you both want to eat lunch," Tonks said as she handed them plates of sandwiches. "These are from Mrs. Weasley of course," she added.  
  
"Grimmauld is almost like the Burrow only quieter and more private but it still has the benefits of Mrs. Weasley's cooking," Harry commented.  
  
"You're are so right. I can't believe it's only a week before we get back to Hogwarts. I spoke to mum and dad I Flooed in the house yesterday Tonks was with me. We went to the Burrow first so it was safe. My parents are inviting you for the Christmas holiday already," Hermione said as she took a bite from her ham and cheese sandwich.  
  
"I'd love to join you and your family on a holiday. So that's why I couldn't find you the whole afternoon. I thought you were with Ginny," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I actually told them we can't go back for the holidays because of our N.E.W.Ts reviews. And I think Dumbledore will want us in Hogwarts for the Holidays," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh. Too much for a happy thought of a new scenery," Harry commented.  
  
"She's right Harry and besides I think you'll enjoy staying at Hogwarts. You've always had before," Tonks but in.  
  
"I guess you're both right. Honestly, Hermione I think you're parents are very understanding. You spend so much time away from home," Harry commented.  
  
"I'm just blessed with very understanding parents that's all. I have to say, I feel guilty most of the time and I also miss them a lot," Hermione admitted.  
  
Harry and Hermione were enjoying their lunch when suddenly a group of people burst in the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron decided to come and join them.  
  
"Ron!" they both greeted as they stood up from their chairs and went to hug their best friend.  
  
"I knew you were both happy to see me," Ron said, "but it would really be nice if you both let me breath," he added.  
  
The three burst out laughing. "We're so glad to see you. You should have been here weeks ago," Harry said as he patted his best friend's back.  
  
"Sorry if you couldn't stand to much of Hermione," Ron joked.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Actually, Ron we were having a splendid time even without you," she said.  
  
"I doubt that. Harry probably had the worst time with you bossing around all the time," Ron said.  
  
"I wasn't bossing him around," Hermione retorted.  
  
"Geez, and you got here less than five minutes. I can't believe you still fight a lot," Harry muttered. "Well, Hermione's right. We had a really fun time here and it got my mind of things," Harry admitted, He wasn't able to continue what he was saying. He wanted to tell Ron that being with Hermione made him forget about his worries and woes about his godfather's death. Somehow he didn't want to see what Ron's reaction would be if he told him that Hermione had comforted him in his toughest and hardest of times. She somehow gave him the spark of hope but even she herself didn't know Harry felt about her. She surely can read thoughts but Harry kept all these feelings in his heart.  
  
"What can I say? I missed the petty arguments and well, I miss Hermione also," Ron, said slightly embarrassed. "And you too Harry," he added.  
  
"Nice try Weasley but I still won't forgive you for what you said. Harry and I definitely had a nice time together even without you," Hermione retorted.  
  
"You guys better sit down and stop arguing. I mean didn't you notice Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, and Tonks leave the kitchen," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Oh, I didn't see everyone leave," Hermione said.  
  
"That's because you were too busy yelling at me for no apparent reason," Ron answered.  
  
"What do you mean no apparent reason? You deliberately accused me of being a boring person by the context of your previous statements not to mention your 'I'm a too bossy accusation'," Hermione retorted.  
  
"Just apologize to her Ron and it will be over with," Harry said. He was getting tired of all the arguing. 'And to think we still have a week to go together. If only Ron could be a little nicer with his comments,' he thought to himself.  
  
"You're taking her side now!" Ron retorted. "What have you done to him?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing. Just proving to you that Harry and I get along just fine," Hermione smirked and folded her hands on her chest.  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry but I still I honestly don't know why I should," Ron still argued.  
  
Harry and Hermione both smiled.  
  
"It's hard enough that I have to win arguments with Hermione. Now, it will be more difficult if you always take her side. I am your best friend Harry, if I may remind you," Ron said.  
  
"Of course Ron. I never forget that. Now stop whining and have some sandwich," Harry offered.  
  
"I already had some at home. Those sandwiches did came from our house you know," Ron pointed out.  
  
"I can't believe that this day actually came. Ronald Weasley had refused food. This should go as a milestone for the three of us," Hermione said sarcastically. Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing and the three of them end up laughing.  
  
After a few minutes later of Harry, Hermione and Ron sharing their summer experiences, Hedwig and a school owl came with the mail.  
  
"Oh my! The O.W.Ls are here!" Hermione said nervously.  
  
"It's about darn time," Ron commented.  
  
Harry was both excited and worried. The O.W.Ls will determine whether he'd get enough N.E.W.Ts level courses so he can qualify for Auror training.  
  
Hedwig and the school owl dropped the envelops in front of each of them. Ron, Hermione and Harry were eyeing their envelops as if uncertain whether to open their letters or to throw them away in the rubbish bin.  
  
"So, who will open his letter first?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Seriously Hermione. You probably got all twenty possible O.W.Ls," Ron teased.  
  
"Very funny Ron. I can only get seventeen O.W.Ls if I did well on all my exams both written and practical," Hermione said. "How about you Harry. Are you excited to see the results?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"I really don't know how I did in the exams. I mean I feel confident in most of the subjects but now I don't think I'm really sure about it," Harry admitted.  
  
"Relax, Harry. The O.W.Ls are just exams and besides you can always be a Quidditch player and you don't need much O.W.Ls or N.E.W.Ts scores," Ron mused as he ripped the envelop open to reveal his O.W.Ls Result.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione eyed Ron's reaction.  
  
"No more Potions!" Ron shouted with glee. "Finally! I would be far from Snape's clutches," he added.  
  
"Ron, don't you think it's a bit of a disadvantages on your part. I mean what if you don't make it as a Quidditch player? What will become of you then?" Hermione asked as if she was Ron's inquisitive mother.  
  
"Err. I was thinking the same thing. Although it is quite a relief to know you wouldn't have to share some quality learning time with Snape in the dungeon," Harry said.  
  
"What has Hermione done to you Harry?" Ron jokingly asked. "If ever I don't make it as a Quidditch player I might as well join in the family business."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry just chuckled. Somehow there was still tension. Two O.W.Ls results were still sealed and lying on the table.  
  
"In case you guys want to know I got ten O.W.Ls it's a lot better than Fred and Georges O.W.Ls but not super high like Percy and Bill. I mean who on earth can get twelve O.W.Ls like those two. My D in Potions got me out of Snape's class. I won't be taking Divinitions and Astronomy I also got Dreadful in those subject. Thank goodness! I mysteriously got an Outstanding in my Care for Magical Creatures, the rest are rated Acceptable and Exceeds Expectations," Ron reported.  
  
Harry had enough courage in him to open the envelope. Hermione smiled at him and somehow he knew whatever results the O.W.Ls may contain he still has Hermione and Ron and they wouldn't abandon him even if he got a T.  
  
Harry read his O.W.Ls result. His eyes widened. He could not believe what he was seeing.  
  
"What is it Harry? What scores did you get?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Come on Harry? Tell us?" Ron cooed.  
  
"I got thirteen O.W.Ls," Harry muttered but he was still shocked.  
  
"You did it!" Hermione leaped from her sit and threw her arms around Harry.  
  
Harry became aware that his thirteen O.W.Ls was in fact a good thing. He then realized that he was returning Hermione's hug.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm happy for Harry but you two ought to break it," Ron said with a little air of annoyance.  
  
Harry and Hermione broke apart but Hermione was beaming at Harry's accomplishment.  
  
"Can I see the results?" Hermione asked and Harry handed her the piece of parchment.  
  
"It says here Harry got both Outstanding Points for Theory of Charms and his Practical exam, He also got the same in Transfiguration (Practical and Theory), Defense and the Dark Arts (Theory and Practical) with an additional bonus point for his Patronus. Harry also had an Outstanding mark in Potions. He got an Exceeds Expectations in Herbology (Theory and Practical) and Care for magical Creatures (Theory and Practical). He got Acceptable in History of Magic but had Two Dreadful marks in Divination and Astronomy but who did well on those subjects anyway," Hermione said proudly. "You will be able to get all the N.E.W.Ts level courses you need to be an Auror. I just knew it. You're really smart," she added.  
  
"We opened our letters now it's your turn," Ron said a bit distant. He and Harry both looked at her.  
  
She carefully opened the envelope. "I hope I got at least twelve," Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
"Relax Hermione, you practically aced all your exams. You're really smart you know," Harry tried to reassure her. It was something he never usually did before. It was usually Hermione reassuring him.  
  
"Okay, relax," Hermione said as she slowly opened her eyes to look at her results. She found Harry and Ron behind her reading the results.  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione you got all 17 O.W.Ls I don't recall anyone getting that many," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You probably broke Hogwart's records for this," Harry said.  
  
Hermione was still speechless. She had gotten all her exams with high marks. With only her Astronomy with an E grade and the rest were O.  
  
"Shall we look at our course guide this year?" Ron asked. "I can't believe it I still need to take Divination. I thought when you get awful grades on that exam they'll let you drop it," Ron grunted.  
  
Hermione took his schedule and read it. "They still want you to take those subjects because you already lost your slot in the N.E.W.Ts level Potions. You will just have too much free time so they still want you to take Divination but you do have an additional subject and that's Advance Defense against Dark Arts," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked at his own schedule. He will be taking six N.E.W.Ts level courses. He also had additional two additional subjects, Ancient Runes and Advance DADA. "I also have Advance DADA and Ancient Runes," Harry said.  
  
"Well, good thing you helped me while I was studying my Runes lessons. I bet they'll make you attend make up classes to catch up with our class," Hermione exclaimed. She then read her own schedule. "I'll be having almost the same schedule as Harry only I have Arithmancy too," she added.  
  
"I think this year is going to be great," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Of course it will be. I wouldn't be seeing Snape as for you two, well, I can only wish you good luck," Ron said. "Actually, I'm rather excited about Quidditch. I mean we'll be looking for a new Quidditch captain not to mention new Beaters and Chasers," he added.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find a suitable captain," Hermione said as he eyed Harry.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find someone," Harry said. He realized that Ron was actually eyeing the position of Quidditch captain.  
  
"Now, Hermione if you'll excuse me and Harry for a while we'll have our little Quidditch chat," Ron said.  
  
'Hermione, I don't like the feeling of this little private talk,' Harry legilimenced to Hermione.  
  
'Tell me later about it. It's just Ron don't worry about it,' Hermione legilimenced in return then she left both of them. She probably went out to look for Ginny.  
  
"So Harry, do you know why Fred and George are here?" Ron started.  
  
"You're the one with them. I really don't know why they're here. You're the brother, shouldn't you be the one with the information?" Harry replied.  
  
"I was thinking maybe they got admitted to the Order since they're done with school and all," Ron muttered. "I thought you guys know about it because you're staying at the head quarters," he added.  
  
"I'm as surprised as you are and Hermione couldn't have known about it without telling me," Harry replied.  
  
"I guess you're right. Speaking of Hermione. Does she get letters from Vicky?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Well, I really don't know. I mean don't you think that's kind of personal?" Harry asked, " And besides Hermione told me Krum is just her friend so we shouldn't worry," he added.  
  
"Well, we're her friends we do have a right to know," Ron said, " I mean you told us about Cho didn't you?"  
  
"Well, That is a different case and besides Cho is history," Harry said with conviction.  
  
"That's nice to hear. Maybe you can go and ask Ginny out then," Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry almost chocked from what he just heard. "Excuse me? Did you just ask me to date your only sister?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I did. Harry, we both know that you know Ginny has a thing for you. She's not a little girl anymore and a big brother like me will only feel comfortable if his sister is dating someone I personally know," Ron reasoned.  
  
"Ron we both know that I don't like Ginny, well, not in the way that you want me to and besides she does have a boyfriend who happens to be someone you know," Harry argued. He also wanted to add that he likes someone else.  
  
"Think about it Harry, me and Hermione and you and Ginny," Ron muttered.  
  
"So you want me to date Ginny so you can have Hermione to yourself," Harry said indignantly.  
  
"You make it sound so sinister," Ron retorted.  
  
"Because it is. Ron, they're human beings and they can pretty much think for themselves. Ginny is your sister and Hermione is our friend, can't you at least think of how they'll feel if they found out. I'm not going to date Ginny. I don't want to lead your sister on and she's a smart girl she'll figure out your little scheme. As for Hermione, you of all people should know that she's not going to fall for any silly plan you might have in mind," Harry blurted. He was upset with what Ron just told him.  
  
"I thought you'd back me up on this one. I guess I was wrong," Ron said. He left with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
Harry didn't want any further conflicts with Ron but he knew that it was only the beginning of the many trials his friendship with Ron will go through.  
  
"What's up with Ron?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione went inside the kitchen.  
  
"Your little Quidditch talk didn't go well," Hermione said.  
  
"Err. you can say that," Harry replied.  
  
"Anyway, I was just telling Hermione about my trip to Diagon alley. I saw Neville and some of the members of the DA. Well, we're hoping you'll continue training us," Ginny explained.  
  
"I told her we better ask Dumbledore and that we will probably have a real DADA teacher this year," Hermione muttered.  
  
"I'd love to have DA meetings but we might have a good teacher this school term and we wouldn't need any DA meetings anymore," Harry replied.  
  
"Makes me wonder what happened to Umbridge?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She probably got what she deserved for torturing Harry," Hermione said. "Harry, can I borrow Hedwig for a while? I want to tell my parents the good news. My O.W.Ls results I mean."  
  
"Sure, Hermione," Harry said and Hermione left him with Ginny.  
  
"Now tell me what my brother just told you?" Ginny said in a very serious tone.  
  
"Nothing, important just Quidditch," Harry answered abruptly.  
  
"He asked you to date me didn't he?" Ginny interrogated. "I know he did, that insufferable git," Ginny muttered.  
  
"Well, he did but I didn't agree with him," Harry said.  
  
"Of course you didn't. You have enough common sense in you that my brother most definitely lacks. Don't worry, I didn't tell Hermione and Harry just so you know. I don't have a crush on you anymore and I'm happy with my life. My brother can bugger off for all I care," Ginny blurted.  
  
"Thanks Ginny. I understand Ron in a way but I completely think his a bit out of line," Harry replied.  
  
"And besides Harry, I know the perfect girl for you and I don't mean Cho," Ginny said with a knowing look. "Come on the twins want to talk business with you," she added.  
  
"I hope you didn't find my refusal to Ron's scheme as an insult-," Harry said.  
  
"Hey, not at all. Like I told you I think Ron is losing his marbles sometimes but his my brother and I love him. Sometimes I think he should date Luna because he thinks really weird thoughts like she does," Ginny said as they got out of the kitchen and went out to look for the twins.  
  
[A/N:] I know this is a lousy chap.. My schedule is just awful. really sorry.. Updating after a week I hope.. R/R About O.W.Ls. those would practical exams are credit for two owls.. I made up the scoring stuffs but it's my story so I hope you guys don't mind 


	8. Fred And George

Title: The Aftermath 

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews but still it doesn't have any monetary value. I have been hearing comments about my slow updates… well, got to many things to do so I have to put my writing on hold most of the time. This chapter is dedicated to all those people who are fond of the Weasley twins just like me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 8: Fred And George 

        Harry still couldn't believe that he had another fight with Ron. The last one they had had been after the champions of the Triwizard Tournament were announced. He and Ginny reached the bottom of the steps where Fred and George were waiting.

        "See you around, Harry. I have to go and talk to Hermione," Ginny said as she sprinted upstairs.

        "Oi, I thought we were going to have to wait for you for hours," George said.

        "But I told him that you would be getting out of the kitchen soon, since Hermione already went out and you were left with Ginny in there," Fred added.

        "Err… What do you guys want to talk to me about," Harry asked.

        "Let's go to the study where it's private," Fred said and they all went up to second floor landing, and then made their way to the old, Black study room.

        They reached the second floor landing and made their way to the room. 

        "We're here to give a financial report on your investments," George started.

        "I thought I told you guys that it's not a loan, and I gave you guys the money to get you started," Harry reasoned.

        "We can't take money for Charity. It's your investment in our business, and it is only right for you to get your profit. You get 20% of our gains, and we send it to your Gringotts account. We sent 200 hundred galleons this week to your account. We're also planning on expanding. We hope to build a shop in Hogsmeade and you, as our business partner, should also be consulted. So Harry what do you think?" Fred explained. 

        "I think putting a shop in Hogsmeade is brilliant," Harry agreed. There was no point in arguing with the twins.

        "With that affirmation, the business shall commence. Now to advertise our shop we have to get the attention of our customers," George said slyly. 

        Fred paced around the room with a very serious look on his face. "You see Harry, we need people to know that our products indeed really work, so we have to throw in samples for the people to see," he commenced.

        "And what does it have to do with me?" Harry asked. He realized just where the twins were going with this. It was actually a nice thought. He could throw pranks at people and hopefully not getting caught doing so.

        "You will be our secret prankster. I was thinking of offering Ron the job, but he's a prefect. Ginny's a girl, and she still has a lot to learn, and by the way she's a prefect too," Fred explained.

        "So, Harry, are you up for the challenge? You are, after all, our business partner. We have to test our products to see if they are indeed effective, and we know you can go about doing anything and get off the hook easily. Sometimes we even ponder on the possibility of you being a lost brother, because you surely have the makings of a true blue Weasley twin," George stated.

        "Or could that be Weasley triplet?" Fred added.

        "Okay, no need for flattery. I accept the job. It will get my mind off things, and I can cause Malfoy some major damage this year," Harry said, his mischievous side running wild. Hermione's voice echoed in his head, 'You do know you could get expelled?' he was thinking whether it was Hermione using Legilimency while he was conversing with the twins, or if it was just his conscience reminding him of last years events when he almost got expelled. 

        "It's a secret that not even Ron knows about it and we're still thinking whether we should tell him or not," Fred said.

        "I don't think Ron should know; it will upset him even more," Harry replied.

        "Our ickle Ronniekins is starting to remind me of Percy, with that I'll-get-what-I-want attitude regardless-of-what-the-cost, don't you think?" George said.

        "I believe so but I think Harry and Hermione can sort things out for him," Fred replied. "Do forgive Ron for his silly insinuations; he'll get over it, eventually," he added.

        "I sure hope so," Harry muttered to himself. 'I don't want to lose a best friend,' he thought to himself. "I'll be off to see where Hermione is," he said before leaving.

        "Sure Romeo, perhaps your Juliet awaits your return," Fred snickered. 

        George mimicked a pout and pretended to cover his face with his hand.

        "Oh stop it you two. I don't think of her that way," Harry said as he opened the door. He was about to get out when Hermione's face stood just in front of him.

        "Think of who what way?" Hermione asked curiously.

        "Er…Cho. They were asking me about her and I told them I don't think of her that way anymore," Harry babbled.

        Fred and George almost rolled on the floor with laughter.

        Ginny was snickering from behind Hermione.

        "Let's look for Ron. We couldn't find him anywhere. I'm worried," Hermione said.

        A pang of jealousy hit Harry. He thought it wasn't fair that he was begrudging Ron for worrying Hermione when in fact he was the usual cause of her anxiety. "Okay, let's go find him, but I have to warn you, he doesn't want to talk to me," he said.

        "Don't worry Harry, I'll talk to him or maybe Ginny could," Hermione replied.

        "You three should be going now. Fred and I need to convince some people tonight, and we have to get our act together," George said, as he shooed Harry, Hermione and Ginny out of the study.

        "Where to?" Ginny asked.

        "I'm guessing in Buckbeak's room," Harry said. 

        The two girls nodded in agreement, and they went up to see if Ron was with Buckbeak. They made their way to the topmost level of the house where Buckbeak's room was located. True enough, Ron was seated near the door. 

        "I think I should be the one to talk to my brother. Hermione, you and Harry should wait a while, okay?" Ginny said, and made her way inside the room before either Hermione or Harry had the chance to protest.

        "I guess we should leave them then," Harry said, and he and Hermione went to Hermione's room.

        "I can't believe Ron is upset with both of us," Hermione started. "What did he say to you that even you didn't agree with him? It must be really bad. You don't usually fight with Ron, " Hermione commented.

        "Let's not talk about it okay? We just didn't agree with something. I hope you don't mind me keeping what Ron and I talked about a secret," Harry said.

        "Well, I don't want to be labeled nosey like Rita Skeeter even if I do really want to know," Hermione reluctantly agreed.

        "Did you know that Ginny is also a prefect?" Harry said.

        "Yes, she told me the good news. I just wish you were made a prefect too. I mean, I'm not undermining Ron or anything but I really thought you would become a prefect. I thought Dumbledore was being unreasonable, but Ron is doing fairly well, and hopefully, with the twins away he'll be more focused on his duties," Hermione replied.

          "I hope you're right, Hermione. But I have to give Ron some credit; he is a good prefect in his own, unique way," Harry said jokingly.

        Hermione just laughed and handed a book to Harry. 

        "What am I supposed to do with this?" Harry asked.

        "I'm sure you're not that thick. You're supposed to read it. It's a book on ancient Runes. It will help you keep up with class, and by the way, I told mom to send me my notes, so you can study them too," Hermione said cheerfully. She was truly in her element when talking about school.

        "This is probably the nth book you've lent me but thanks anyway. I don't know what I would do without you," Harry muttered.

        "No wonder Cho was jealous. You shouldn't make comments like that about me when you're with her. Well, I guess the advice is a little too late because you aren't together anymore," Hermione muttered.

        "I don't know why this Cho topic came up, but to tell you the truth, I don't need to say your name to get her jealous. I have a feeling that even the thought of you makes her jealous," Harry said.

        Hermione sighed. "I wonder, if you weren't friends with me, would you two still be together?" she asked.

        "That's the silliest question I have ever heard, Hermione. I doubt any girl can stand me as much as you do. You're, the only one who actually sees me for who I am and can outright deal with it and not be judgmental. I'd rather not have met Cho than have missed the opportunity of meeting you, or being friends with you. I know that now," Harry said with conviction.   

        Hermione gave Harry a hug. "That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. No one has ever made me feel that special before," she admitted.

        'I should have told you long ago; if I hadn't been to dunce to notice my own actions,' Harry thought.

        "Now, I wish Ron would be nice enough to stop this silly tantrum and join us and I have a feeling that he isn't done with his home work yet," Hermione said. 

        As if on cue, Ginny knocked on Hermione's door. 

        "Harry, someone wants to talk to you," Ginny said as Ron came inside the room with a sorry look on his face. Ginny motioned Hermione to go with her and left the two boys in her room.

        "Err… Harry, I… I want to apologize for how I acted a while back," Ron started.

        "I guess you were just upset because you must have planned a big scheme while you were at Fred and George's and when I didn't agree with you, your plans were screwed," Harry said.

        "I just thought if Hermione and I could spend more time together, maybe she'd realize that I like her. You do know that I like her, don't you?" Ron said hesitantly, as he paced around the room.

        "I sort of noticed a few things, but I never really made any conclusions. Well, I guess you do like her," Harry said, trying to keep a neutral tone in his voice. 'Ron likes Hermione, what do I do now?' he asked himself.

        "I also asked Ginny before I asked you. I was thinking if you started dating her, you'd leave Hermione and me for some precious quality time, not that I didn't want you around. It's just that I want to make Hermione realize my feelings for her. I know she has Krum already, but I really like her," Ron explained.

        Harry was awfully quiet. He was digesting all that Ron was telling him. He had already admitted to Harry that he liked Hermione, and it made Harry's situation a lot worse. Harry had started to have these new feelings towards her and the new developments had made this whole ordeal too much for him to handle. Harry was surprised that he still hadn't snapped.

        "Ginny told me it was not for me to decide who should date who and I have to say she's right, and I'm awfully stupid. I hope you forgive me," Ron asked.

        "Sure, I forgive you Ron, but—" Harry paused. "If you really do like Hermione, then the only way to find out if she likes you back is to ask her out. I wouldn't mind if you did," Harry had difficulty saying those words, but he eventually did. He thought Ron asking Hermione isn't a problem. The one that would truly bother him is the idea of Hermione accepting the invitation. He was willing to face whether she would accept or decline. But deep in his heart he wished for her to decline.

        "I'll ask her in the first Hogsmeade weekend. You can go and ask Cho if you like," Ron exclaimed. He was delighted that Harry agreed with him in asking Hermione out. 

        "I have no plans of asking her at all. I have learned my lessons, and I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake again," Harry replied.

        "I'm glad we're okay now," Ron muttered.

        "Me too," Harry said. 

        "Have you any idea who will be teaching DADA this year?" Ron asked him.

        "I definitely hope we've seen the last of Umbridge," Harry answered. "Err… Ron, I'll go to my room now and see you and Hermione later at dinner," Harry said, and both he and Ron went out of Hermione's room. Harry went straight to his room, while Ron made his way to the kitchen.

        "I hope we'll still have the DA. Meet you later Harry," Ron said, before departing from Harry's sight. 

        In the quiet of Harry's room the sun was setting at his small window. Only a few more days until he'd be back at Hogwarts. He dreaded the thought of the first Hogsmeade weekend. He imagined Ron and Hermione walking hand in hand as they entered The Three Broomsticks. He was utterly depressed by the idea.

        "You know, I doubt those two will have a great time together without you," the young man in the portrait in front of his bed spoke.

        "You don't know Occlumency by any chance, do you?" Harry asked the young Sirius Black.

        "No, I don't and portraits don't look into people's minds. I can read your facial expressions though and I heard some of the things you and your best friend talked about," the young man replied.

        "You were eavesdropping then," Harry concluded.

        "I guess I was, but the point is, I would bet all my Gringotts money that your two best friends wouldn't make it as a good couple. I think Hermione is smart enough to know that," the portrait said.

        "Hey, you don't have any Gringotts money, and how do you know all these things?" Harry asked, as he stared out the small window.

        "You're not the only person I talk to you know. I know things about Hermione that you don't and some about the Weasley girl too. Let's just say I'm not just your confidant, but Hermione's too," the young Sirius said.

        "Can you tell me if she has a relationship with Krum and if she likes Ron?" Harry asked.

        "She's friends with Krum like she always tells you, and no, she doesn't like Ron the way your other friend does. She likes someone else, but I'm not in the position to mention names. Your father and I usually talk about girls. He's specifically fond of Lily Evans, your mum," the portrait said.

        "They fought a lot like Ron and Hermione do," Harry said.

        "They did fight, but not a lot, and not like your two friends. Lily and James had a lot of things in common. Lily didn't like your father when he acted like a prat but Lily brought out the best in James," the portrait sighed.

        "Hermione brings out the best in me. I wish I could tell her that, but I'm scared of her possible reaction. If she doesn't like Ron, I doubt if she will ever like me; not after all that I said to her back in our fifth year," Harry said.

        "You two are doing just fine right now. I don't see the events from last year putting any strains between the both of you. I think you two have grown closer together," the portrait commented.

        Harry smiled. "Maybe you're right but how do you know all this, and the events in school?" he asked.

        "I do talk to Remus too, and just as Hermione is, he's also worried about you. Remus is a very good person and I assure you he'll always be there for you," the portrait said.

        "It's almost like being with Sirius when I talk to you," Harry said to the portrait.

        "In case you haven't noticed, I am Sirius," the portrait replied and they both laughed. "I will miss talking to you, you know. This room will be empty, and I will probably be covered again."

        "You can visit me in Hogwarts if you like," Harry said remembering the fact that images from portraits can move from one place to the other.

        "I just might visit you then," the portrait agreed.

        Harry spent the rest of his time seated at the edge of his bed staring at the darkening sky.

        "I'm going down for dinner now," Harry said and he left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The whole, lengthy table was crowded. Harry found a seat reserved for him between Hermione and Ron. Members of the Order made up the crowd. Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were seated across from them. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, the twins, Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley were by Ron's side. Other members of the Order like Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, and Professor McGonagall was seated beside Hermione.

        "Good evening Professor, is Professor Dumbledore coming tonight?" Harry asked, as he took his seat.

        "He will be here Mr. Potter, after dinner I suppose. He has to handle some business with Professor Snape. The both of them will be here later for the meeting," Professor McGonagall replied. "I believe you have some outstanding O.W.Ls results. Ms. Granger here has been telling me that you are progressing well in Ancient Runes and that you can probably even keep up with the advanced classes."

        "Err… I really don't know professor. I guess I'm just lucky that's all," Harry replied, almost turning red while Hermione was looking at him with pride. 

        "I think it's not just luck Mr. Potter. I think you will do just fine if you set your mind straight in achieving your goals. I will not be surprised if you become Head Boy, that is if you work extra hard," Professor McGonagall said.

        "Err…I hope Harry's back on the team this year," Ron interjected.

        "Of course he is. And this year the team is also in search of new players and a captain," Professor McGonagall said as he eyed Harry on her last comment.

        After a very hearty meal Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were ushered out of the kitchen. The twins were left inside with the members of the Order.

        "Do you reckon, Fred and George will be accepted as members of the Order tonight?" Ron asked Harry.

        "I think they desperately want to be members so I guess they will be admitted," Harry replied.

        "Mum really didn't want them here tonight," Ginny said. "I have the extendable ears with me." She handed each one of them a piece.

        They each took one and tried to eaves drop when someone from behind tapped Harry's shoulder.

        "I do not think it is appropriate to eavesdrop on people's conversations, and even more so, secret meetings such as these," Snape's cold voice startled them.

        "Professor Snape, we were just—," they all said and each gave a different excuse.

        "Enough, you're all lucky we're not in Hogwarts, for if we were all of you would be punished," Snape threatened.

        "Well, we're not and so I guess you can't do anything about it," Harry blurted.

        "All brave and courageous, eh Potter? Just like your proud father," Snape commented.

        Harry was about to answer when Dumbledore appeared.

        "I believe we're late for the meeting, Severus?" Dumbledore's gentle voice filled the place.

        "I caught them—," Snape tried to say but Dumbledore motioned him to enter the kitchen.

        "Professor, we were just—," Harry tried to say.

        "We'll talk later. All of you should go upstairs and take your rest," Dumbledore ordered and all of them made their way to the stairs, and the headmaster went inside the kitchen.

A/N: Finally finished this one… I wanted to write more but I still have some school stuff to finish… I would hopefully have a better schedule next week so I can have more time for writing…. I'm really sorry for the slow paced story. I just have so much going on right now. Try to make better chapters next time…R/R


	9. A Letter from Sirius

**Title: The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews but still it doesn't have any monetary value. Okay, this is just my weird side taking over. I hope this chapter comes out right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 9: A Letter from Sirius 

        "Oh no, we're in so much trouble," Hermione said, as they entered Harry's room.

        "Relax Hermione, it's not like we'll get expelled or anything," Harry reassured her.

        "I think Snape would have wanted our heads off for listening. Actually, I don't see why we can't be part of their discussion it's probably about Harry," Ron muttered.

        "I hate being the topic of a discussion I'm not really part of. I think it's rather unfair," Harry added. He and Ron were about to start to sneak out of the room and back down stairs to listen.

        "No you don't we're ordered to stay here and we will," Hermione scolded.

        "She's right you know," Ginny said, as she stroked Crookshanks ginger coat. Ginny was seated on the floor playing with the cat, which seemed very interested in her wool jumper.

        "Fine," Ron grunted, as he sat beside Ginny and started pulling the cat by the tail.

        Harry sat on his bed next to Hermione and stared at what's Ron was doing. "You know, Crookshanks doesn't like his tail being pulled like that. You can get hurt badly if you don't stop, Ron," Harry said and Hermione looked at Ron's little mischief.

        "Stop it!" Ginny retorted. "He doesn't like that."

        "I'm just playing with him," Ron said as he continued pulling the cat by the tail.

        "That's very immature of you Ron. Harry's right, Crookshanks doesn't like his tail being played with," Hermione scolded him.

        "I'm just playing, no permanent harm—," Ron was going to finish, but Crookshanks scratched both his arms and he suddenly let go of the cat's tail. The ginger cat leaped onto Harry's bed and cuddled between Hermione and Harry.

"You poor thing," Hermione stroke her cat.

"Hey, I was the one injured here," Ron argued.

"You deserved it," Ginny and Hermione answered.

Harry just gave him an I-told –you –so look.

Hermione started to engage them in a little mind game, of course neither Ron nor Ginny knew about her and Harry's Occlumency and Legilimency skills.

"Okay, I'll guess the answer to the questions you want me to answer," Hermione, said.

"How can you answer a question that hasn't even been asked yet?" Ron argued.

"That's the whole point of the game Ron. You just have to guess," Harry tried to reason.

"Okay, let's give it a go," Ginny said excitedly.

"You have to hold the hand of the person you want to ask. So you can have a link," Hermione instructed.

Harry watched as Ginny took Hermione's hand and looked her in the eyes. After a short while Hermione replied, "You know I can't answer that question."

Ginny shook her head in amazement. 

"Hermione, I thought you hated Divination? Why are you so good at it now?" Ron asked.

"It's not Divination; it's mind magic," Harry said. Harry was thinking of what Ginny asked Hermione. He could use Occlumency, but Hermione might sense him doing it.

"Yah, right. Okay, I guess I should ask you then," Ron said. He took Harry's hand and looked him in the eyes.

Harry read Ron's thoughts and he wanted to ask Harry if he'd date Ginny. 

"You know I answered that question already, and I said no," Harry replied.

"Bloody hell! You read my mind," Ron said in amazement.

'Err…Hermione, should we make them read each other's thoughts?' Harry asked her through Legilimency.

'Sure, Harry, so that way they would think it's just some trick,' Hermione answered.

"Okay, Ginny you try and read Ron's thoughts," Hermione said. 

Harry concentrated on Ron, and he started hearing the question in Ron's head. 'Do you still like Harry?'

"How many times do have I have to tell you that I don't like him that way anymore," Ginny snapped. "Let's stop playing, I don't like mind games. It's too creepy."

         Hermione and Harry both grinned.

"Ginny's right, that game was pathetic," Ron agreed. Suddenly Pig went flying inside the room with a letter. He flew around Ginny and landed on the floor with his leg up to show the letter.

"Honestly Ron, your owl has gone crazy like you," Ginny commented, and Harry and Hermione laughed along. Ginny took the letter from Pig's leg, and it was addressed to her.

"Pick on me all you like. Let's see whose boss when we get back to school on Prefect meetings," Ron exclaimed.

"I don't suppose you'll use your authority to aggravate a fellow prefect," Hermione said.

"Guys, it's from Luna. She says hello to everyone especially to Ronald," Ginny started excitedly.

Ron had a disgusted look on his face, but Harry and Hermione both had winning smiles plastered on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry and Hermione answered.

"She says she can't wait to see all of us at Kings Cross. She also says she brought us some stuff that we'll really like," Ginny read. 

"I hope it's not one of those weird creatures she likes to talk about," Ron muttered.

"I don't think that's what she's bringing. She says she got some shape-shifting stones. They help people to learn how to become an Animagus," Ginny stated.

"Well, I take that back. I think Luna's cool," Ron exclaimed.

"But aren't those stones illegal?" Hermione asked. 

Harry hadn't heard of such stones, so he really couldn't answer Hermione's questions but just like Ron's reaction, he was also looking forward to receiving the stone.

"You know Luna, it could just be a hoax. I doubt if anyone is selling real stones like that," Ginny said plainly.

"You're probably right," Hermione replied. 

A few soft knocks got their attention. Dumbledore was standing outside the open door of Harry's room.

"Ron, Ginny, I think your parents and your brothers are leaving now. You two should say goodbye to them," Dumbledore said.

Ginny and Ron stood up and went their way to see their family leave.

"May I speak to the both of you now?" Dumbledore started as he made his way inside the room, he stood in front of the two friends who were seated on the bed with Crookshanks between them.

"What do you want to talk to us about Professor," Harry asked.

"After further deliberation the order has decided to make the Weasley twins members of the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Harry were delighted. "Ron and Ginny will be thrilled," Hermione commented.

"We also came to a decision that the two of you will also be members of the Order," Dumbledore continued.

Harry and Hermione were dumbfounded. 

'Me, an Order of the Phoenix member just like my parents,' Harry could not believe himself. "I don't know what to say professor."

"Say nothing Harry. I expected you'd be upset with all the recent events that took place, but I have a feeling that you have learned to accept your destiny. Thus, I believe you are ready to be in the Order," Dumbledore explained.

"What about Ron, professor?" Hermione asked with uncertainty.

"He would have been a member if only his mother did not oppose it," Dumbledore replied. "I believe we should keep this our little secret for now."

Harry felt sorry that Ron was not made a member but he knew that Mrs. Weasley was very stubborn and wouldn't let her children in any further danger.

"I will personally inform your parents, Hermione, and I will also pay your aunt Petunia a visit Harry," Dumbledore said. "You will be called upon for meetings like the rest of the members," he added.  

"I'll see you at the start of term Harry. I believe there are things I need to discuss with you and Hermione," Dumbledore eyed them both.

"Thanks professor," Harry and Hermione cooed. 

Dumbledore left the two of them.

"I bet Snape didn't approve of it," Harry said as he stood up.

"Maybe but isn't being a member of the Order a big responsibility?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but it's also a privilege," Harry answered. "We'll be fighting along side the forces of good." He soon drifted into thought, 'and soon I will have to face my destiny. To kill or to die in the hands of the monster who killed my parents.'

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked with concern. She took a glass of water from her side table. "Here drink some water," she offered.

"Thanks," Harry said, as he took the glass of water and half finished the contents, when Ginny and Ron came back into the room.

"Mum will be back tomorrow. She says she'll get me something for being a prefect," Ginny said happily.

"So where did Dumbledore go?" Ron asked.

"He already left," Hermione answered.

"I didn't see him go out of the front door?" Ron said.

"Ginny, I'm tired. Don't you want to go to bed?" Hermione asked.

"I guess we should get going now?" Ginny said as she followed Hermione who was making her way out of the room.

"Good night, Harry, Ron," Hermione said, before she disappeared from outside the door.

"Good night," Harry answered. "You too Ginny," he added.

"Good night Harry. Good night Ron. I hope you dream of Luna tonight," Ginny said and she ran out to Hermione's room even before Ron could actually chase her out.

"Bratty little prat!" Ron blurted. "She's growing up to be just like Fred and George," he grunted.

"So you better be careful around her," Harry commented.

"She also keeps on telling me about Looney," Ron said sounding more annoyed.

"Luna's nice. A bit different, but nice," Harry said.

"She's nice to you but I think she's really weird," Ron said. "She isn't like Hermione."

"You don't argue with her like you do with Hermione," Harry said.

"That's because we hardly talk and the truth is I really don't think I want to be around her much," Ron admitted.

"I'm tired, we should get some shut eye," Harry said.

"Okay, goodnight Harry." Ron made his way to the other bed placed inside the room. 

"Good night Ron," Harry said.

The rest of their stay in Grimmauld was spent with helping Ron with his homework. Hermione had to help Ron with all his pending school work, because he apparently forgot all about it. Harry practiced Occlumency and Legilimency alone with Dumbledore giving him mind exams and Ginny busied herself with reading the Prefect handbook and playing mind games with Tonks. Mrs. Weasley would come and visit them everyday but she had her attention focused on convincing Percy to come back to the Burrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally it was the day of their return to Hogwarts. Everyone was so excited. Ron was up and got ready early while Harry had a hard time getting up. 

Hermione went to check on the boys and saw Harry still in his pajamas and snoozing on his bed.

"Why is he still sleeping, Ron? It's already eight o'clock we have to wake him," Hermione said.

"He was up all night I guess," Ron said.

"You didn't tell him to go to sleep early?" Hermione scolded, as he tried to wake Harry up.

"I'm not a baby sitter, and he's old enough to know when to go to sleep early and when not to," Ron grunted. They were going to argue again.

Harry was woken up by the sudden exchange. "Okay, I'm awake. I'm going to the bathroom for a quick shower. Don't start world war three I beg of you," Harry said, as he sprinted his way to the bathroom.

"I'm going, you boys better be ready now," Hermione scolded.

"Yes mum," Ron said sarcastically. 

Hermione folded her arms on her chest and rolled her eyes. "Typical prat," she said under her breath and walked out of the room.

"I am not a prat," Ron tried to call after her. 

After a few minutes, Harry got out of the bathroom all dressed and ready. 

"Good you're done. I'm going down with my things. Just hurry or we won't hear the last of it from Hermione. When she's around who needs mum," Ron blurted as he walked out of the room dragging his trunk and carrying Pig's cage.

Harry just laughed at what Ron said and started packing the last of his things inside his trunk. He reached beneath his pillow to check if he had anything left underneath when he felt an envelop inside his pillowcase.

He took out the envelope and saw his name written on the front of it. He opened it and found a letter inside addressed to him.

Dear Harry,

I suddenly had the urge to write to you. I'm going to check on Buckbeak in a little while. He has all these cuts. Like I said, I don't know why I wanted to write to you, but I felt like I had to. About your father, he was a very good man, even if he seemed like much of a prat when we were your age but I have to say it was just a phase that we eventually grew out of. I also want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what. I know that there is a very big future a head of you, a destiny that you will have to fulfill and I know you will be able to accomplish all of it. Always remember that you are not alone, you have Remus and me, and we're as good as real uncles, other than the fact that I'm also your godfather. You also have Hermione and Ron. Treasure them, because friends like them are as rare as the most precious stones. I know that because that's how important Remus and your parents are to me. I know I'm not much of any help to you, but I will try the best that I can to help the Order's cause. Always be brave, Harry, and remember that I will always be here to support you. I'm giving you authority over my Gringotts account. With this letter is the key to my vault. I also gave Tonks a letter to inform the wizard bank. I do not have any use for my money while I'm stuck here at Grimmauld Place. I love you Harry, like my very own son and I know life is hard for you but I know that someday you will find peace and happiness.

                                   Your godfather,

                                                    Sirius Black

P.S.

I have no idea how to send this letter to you.

        Streams of tears fell on Harry's cheeks. He held the letter close to his heart. Sirius was indeed a missing part of who he is, just like his parents. He knew that what Sirius wrote was true, he had a destiny to fulfill, and he would not fail them. He would defeat the dark lord for his parents, for Neville's parents, for his godfather, and for all the people who suffered and died because of Voldemort.

He kept the letter with the key inside his trunk as well as his other things. Hedwig was inside her cage resting when Harry took hold of it and started on his way out of Sirius' room.

        "Wait Harry!" the young Sirius on the portrait called.

        "Oh, I forgot to say goodbye to you, didn't I?" Harry said as he turned back to look at the picture.

        "Open the old chest; it has a piece of glass inside. I think you have the other half," the portrait said. 

        Harry went and opened the old chest. It had some old things in it that he assumed were all Sirius' belongings.

        "Get that piece of glass and mount it right in front of my portrait, so you can talk to me even when you're in Hogwarts," the young Sirius said.

        "Can't you just go to one of the portraits at Hogwarts," Harry asked.

        "I can't go lurking about other portraits, my mum keeps me from getting out of this house. I can only go to other portraits in this house, but never outside," the portrait explained.

        Harry leaned the mirror against the wall by his bed just across from the portrait.

        "That's better. You might also want those books on Advanced Transfiguration in there. We used them to learn how to become Animagi. Bye Harry. I hope you have a far better year in Hogwarts this time," Young Sirius said. "And by the way, I hope you have a great time with the pranks. I saw you and the Weasley twins last night," the portrait added, then gave Harry a knowing look.

        "Bye Siri, talk to you later," Harry said, and got the book outside of the old chest. He gave the portrait a last wave before heading down stairs.

        A/N: Okay next chapter we'll have Luna and Neville… Thanks for keeping up with me… It's almost our school break so hopefully I'll have more time to write. Toodles!!!! 


	10. CHAPTER 10: Just Went Naked

**Title: The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. The moment you've all been waiting for; their trip back to Hogwarts. I apologies for making you guys wait to long. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 10: Just Went Naked         Harry reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs where Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were waiting. Tonks had just come inside the house with Shacklebolt.         "Hello Harry," Kingsley greeted him.         "Hello. So you'll be accompanying us to King's Cross Station? Where are the other?" Harry asked.         "Yes, we're assigned to bring you to King's Cross Station but the others were sent out for other important business. We should better be going now. In fact, the ministry cars are waiting outside, but mind you, they are in their invisible mode," Tonks explained.         Harry couldn't believe that Remus actually missed out on sending him off to school. The memory of Sirius being with him at the train stationed lingered in his thoughts.         "Dad, actually convinced the ministry that putting cars in invisibility mode will avoid muggles from detecting them," Ron said.         "Come along now. We have to get going, or you'll miss your train," Mrs. Weasley said. Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt got their trunks and floated them out but pretended to drag them once they were out in the open. The neighborhood was still awfully quiet. They had a dose of morning sunshine before they got inside the magical, ministry cars. The trip went smoothly. The trio and Ginny went on talking about the things they would be doing back in school. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't stop telling them to be careful and to keep away from trouble then she would give Harry and Hermione very warm smiles and Ron and Ginny warning looks. They reached King's Cross safely. Tonks and Shacklebolt got their trunks on their trolleys. "We're finally going back to Hogwarts," Hermione said to Harry. "Yes, I'm actually looking forward to it," Harry replied, then he saw some familiar figures from up far. "Is that your parents with Remus, Hermione?" he asked. "And aren't those your relatives with Moody?" Hermione asked him back. "What are they doing here anyway?" Harry asked no one in particular. "Maybe they just want to send the both of you off," Ron said, as he joined them. "Your cousin seemed a bit irked with Moody though," he added. Hermione ran up to meet her parents but Harry waited for his aunt, cousin and uncle to reach where he was. "We're here to send you off," his uncle Vernon grunted as they reached him. "Err… Thanks, I guess," Harry, said. "Be careful now," His aunt Petunia said, and she seemed to have a genuine worried look on her face. She placed something inside Harry's pocket. Harry managed to give her a weak smile. Dudley, on the other hand hid himself behind his boulder of a father. "Bye Dudley," Harry said. "I can't believe you came all the way here just to say goodbye to me," he added. Ron couldn't help himself from laughing. "Now Potter, you better head off to your platform or you'll miss the train," Moody said as he eyed Harry. "I'll be securing your family until they get home." "Come on Harry," Ron said as he went off with his trolley and followed his mum and his sister. Harry waited for Hermione to finish her goodbyes with her parents. "Let's go now," Hermione said a bit teary eyed as she went up to meet up with Harry. "Are you alright?" he asked as they walked up to Tonks and Kingsley who were waiting for them by the platform entrance. "I'm fine. I just miss my parents a lot. We should get going or the train might leave us. Remus will be escorting my parents home," Hermione explained. "Moody is doing the same for my relatives. I wonder if any of them are in danger," Harry said. He never really liked the Dursleys, but he would never wish Voldemort to get to them. "The Order is watching over them. Don't worry Harry," Hermione assured him, as they walked together towards the platform. Upon reaching the platform Harry saw a number of ministry enforcers guarding the trains surrounding, at least they seemed to be working for the ministry. Arthur Weasley made his way to meet both of them. "Hello Harry. It's so good to see you, and to you too Hermione, how are your parents doing, by the way?" Mr. Weasley started. "They're okay," Hermione answered with a smile. Tonks and Kingsley took their trunks and placed them in a compartment. "Why are there so many wizards in uniforms here?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley, looking at the number of wizards in black robes with black hard hats and a silver badge almost like what Ron and Hermione's prefect badges. "The ministry is just making sure that everyone travels safely," Mr. Weasley answered. "Now, you two better go, and head for your compartment," he added, as he motioned them to get on board the train. Mrs. Weasley was still saying a few words to Ginny when she spotted Harry and Hermione. "Come now you two. You have to get going. Hermione dear, will you please help Ginny find her way to the Prefects compartment?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "No problem. Let's go Ginny," she motioned her to follow. "Oh Harry, we'll see you in a little while," Hermione said, before she and Ginny headed off to the Prefects compartment. "Okay," Harry called back to her, and she returned a nice warm smile that almost made Harry sigh, but he knew better since Mrs. Weasley was around. "Off you go now Harry. Promise me you'll be careful, and stay away from trouble," Mrs. Weasley said, as she gave Harry a motherly hugged. "Bye Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, as he boarded the train and waved goodbye to her. He went around looking for an empty compartment, but the train was already filled with people. He passed by one compartment with two people inside. He peeked in and saw Neville and Luna inside. "Harry!" Neville said happily. "It's so nice to see you," he added. Luna just looked up at him, stared for a while and went back to reading a new copy of the Quibbler. "It's nice to see the two of you also. How's the nose by the way?" Harry asked Neville, as he sat beside him. "My nose is no longer broken, and I can talk straight again," Neville said. "I'm glad to hear that. Where is your plant?" Harry asked.   "My _Mimbulus mimbletonia? _I left it at home. It has grown pretty big, but my grandmother will take care of it for me, while I'm away," Neville replied. "Are we continuing our DA meetings?" Luna suddenly asked as she gave Harry and inquisitive look. "Well, I don't know. It depends if we get another teacher like Umbridge. If that happens, I think we should," Harry explained. "I think we should still have the DA anyway. I mean, I did learn a lot from you Harry," Neville said. "Dad also said it will be good for us to learn real defense against the dark arts because there are probably death eaters all around us," Luna added. "We'll need Dumbledore's approval of course. We can't start our meetings if we don't have any immediate need for it," Harry reasoned. Harry quietly looked outside the beautiful country landscape. After a few minutes, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron came inside the compartment. Hermione sat between Harry and Neville and Ginny took the seat on Luna's left. Ron had no choice but to sit beside Luna as well. Ginny and Luna exchanged pleasantries, as Ron gave only a weak smile. Neville managed a meek hello to Ginny. "Oh wait, I have to see Dean," Ginny said, as she went out of the compartment. "I still can't believe she's dating Dean," Ron commented. "Well, Dean Thomas is quite a nice lad. I think Ginny made a good choice of dumping Michael Corner for him. Now he's all over miss Chang," Luna said. Ron and Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look. "Not affected at all," Harry commented. "What are your plans this year, Ronald," Luna asked. "Well, the usual I guess. Harry and I will get into a few mischief or two, since Fred and George are no longer here," Ron answered. Hermione shot him her infamous death glare. "I think we'll try and be good students this year," Harry said. This caught everyone's attention except Neville. Hermione had a gleaming proud look for Harry on her face. Ron had a confused look. Luna just stared at him and Neville was looking out the door, craning his neck for a glimpse of the corridor. "I think that's really nice Harry. You'll try to stay away from trouble this time," Hermione exclaimed. "Well, maybe you're right," Ron agreed. "But I think it would be a little boring without the night fun," he added. "I doubt it if you can do that Potter. You can never keep your hands off trouble, not even if the mudblood stops you," Draco sniggered, as he and his minions of morons went and peeked in their compartment. "Oh, Draco just the person I wanted to see," Harry said, as a grin formed on his face. It took him a lot of effort to compose himself, as he wanted to strangle the blonde, Slytherin boy right where he stood. The people in the compartment as well as Malfoy had confused looks on their faces. "You wanted to see me Potter?" Draco asked in dismay. Harry took his hands out from his pockets, as he stood up and moved towards Draco. Draco moved backward as his two bodyguards covered him. "Now, Crabbe, Goyle, I wouldn't hurt poor Dracie since his dad is locked up in Azkaban," Harry started, as he placed a hand over Draco's shoulder. "I just wanted to ask him how he's doing," he added. Draco took Harry's hand off his shoulder. "Well, it's none of your business Potter, but I can tell you this. My dad will be out of Azkaban sooner than you think," Draco said as he walked out of the compartment with his two goons following behind him. "Good bye Ferret boy," Harry said, as he went back inside the compartment. "That's your way of keeping out of trouble?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "He didn't do anything. He even let Draco call you names," Ron remarked. "I didn't mind it at all. I got used to those things anyway, and Harry doesn't need to defend me," Hermione retorted. "You shouldn't get used to the name calling. Draco has no right to do that," Ron argued. Harry was quietly wiping the invisible fluid off his hand without anyone noticing him. Soon enough it will take effect. "I think he has no right to call Hermione names, and he will get what he deserves, so don't worry Ron," Harry said. Hermione cast him a questioning look, but Harry just smiled. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to him. You saw me. I didn't do anything to him," Harry reasoned. Ginny came inside the compartment with a wide grin on her face. "So what have I missed?" she asked. "Nothing much, just Draco paying us a small visit," Neville said as he shyly cast his eyes on his hands. "Too bad I missed him. I could have used my flying Bat Bogey hex on him again." Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about their classes. Ginny and Neville engaged themselves in a game of exploding snaps. Luna, on the other hand, dreamily stared at Ron. Ernie Macmillan came to their compartment to tell them to get ready. Harry and Neville went to another compartment to change. Luna used their compartment to change. Harry was left again with Neville and Luna, because the other three had to attend to prefect duties. It was Harry and Neville's turn to play exploding snaps.  Luna was joining in once in a while, when someone from the front compartment started screaming in horror, while they heard others laughing. Harry and Neville peeked outside to see what the racket was all about.  Colin Creevey came running from the prefect's compartment with his camera. "What happened?" Harry asked as he pulled Colin to a stop. "Draco Malfoy naked. His robes started vanishing while we, we we're having a meeting," Colin exclaimed. "I even got pictures. Everyone's asking for one. I'll give you one for souvenir once I get it developed." Colin went off probably to find his younger brother Denise. Harry laughed. 'So that's what the vanishing cream is about,' he thought. "What do you reckon happened to Draco," Neville asked. "I don't know but like I said. He'll get what he deserves eventually," Harry commented. "I wonder what Draco Malfoy looked like naked?" Luna thought out loud. "It's probably disgusting," Harry said and Neville laughed along with him. The train came to a halt. They had already reached Hogsmeade. They got out of the compartment and started looking for a carriage. Harry saw the Threstals once again. Harry, Neville, and Luna all had the ability to see the Threstal because they had already seen death. Neville and Luna we're already inside the carriage but Harry stayed outside to wait for Ron and Hermione. Harry saw Draco being ushered to a carriage by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. He was wearing some over grown robe. Harry couldn't help but let a few laughs escape from him.  "Poor Malfoy, went butt naked right in front of us," Ginny said as she, Ron and Hermione walked towards Harry. "He deserved it. He was actually white as a baby," Ron commented, and couldn't help but snigger. "I wonder who could have done it though, and how?" Hermione said. "I heard what happened. Draco went naked. Now Ron, you didn't do anything to him by any chance?" Harry asked. Hermione shot a suspicious look on Ron. "I didn't do it, and besides, I don't know how to," Ron said defensively. "Yes, I know you didn't do it, Ron. Maybe someone wished him naked, and it came true," Harry said. "I doubt that," Hermione said. "It could be possible," Ron countered. "I think so too," Luna butted in, as she peeked out of the carriage's window. "You four better get in so we can get to the castle," she said, as Neville opened the door. Ron, Hermione and Harry went in. Ginny stayed behind. "I'll go and join a carriage ride with Dean," she said as she waved goodbye to them. Neville closed the door with a disappointed look on his face. The trip went smoothly. Everyone was very quiet probably because of the long trip. They reached the Hogwarts castle and went straight to the Great Hall. Luna separated from them and went to join her housemates. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville went to the Gryffindor table to join the rest of their housemates as well. A/N: Sorry if it's rather short. I'll try to work on the next chapter right away. I know this lacks fluff but I intend to make it a gradual H/Hr. R/R 


	11. CHAPTER 11: Nosy Snapie

**Title: The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Okay, I tried to update as fast as I could so I wouldn't get any more howlers from people who thinks I'm too slow in updating. Guilty as charged but I don't want to rush a story if I still don't have anything nice to write. The Muses can be very fickle sometimes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 11: Nosy Snapie 

            "Harry, I've been meaning to ask you," Hermione started. "Have you by any chance have a hand on what happened to Draco."

        "Did you see me do anything to him. You saw what happened. I never did anything to him. And he went naked while in a meeting with all of you. I wasn't there," Harry replied. He surely hated lying to Hermione but he has a job to accomplish. He was after all the new Marauder. But he had to admit to himself that it would have been a lot more fun if he had Ron to join in. 

        "Hermione, give him a break. Draco deserves what happened to him and we all saw what happened. Harry wasn't anywhere near him," Ron reasoned. 

        "And I suppose you were there and you could have caused that incident on Malfoy," Snape's cold voice came from behind them.

        "Err… I didn't do anything professor. I was as shocked as everyone who saw what happened," Ron stammered. 

        "We have nothing to do with it professor. Ron was right none of us expected something like that to happen," Hermione reasoned.

        "Very well, if anything of that sort happens again I will make sure that the culprit be given ample punishment," Snape walked off to the teacher's table.

        "I doubt if something like that happens again," Harry commented. "That Nosy Snapie should learn a lesson or two."

        Ron laughed a long with Neville and Seamus. Hermione was a bit disappointed though. Ginny and Dean came in with other students mostly from Ginny's year. 

        "Oh Harry, tonight the Headmaster would like to talk to us. He said we should meet him in his office after the feast," Hermione whispered to Harry.

        "Alright, I'll wait for you outside the portrait hole after your prefect duties," Harry said. 

        Harry, Hermione and Ron were busy chattering away when Hermione noticed Cho staring at them.

        "Err… Harry, I think Cho is staring at you. Have you spoken to her lately?" Hermione whispered to him.

        Harry cast a short glance at the Ravenclaw girl then looked away to the direction of the high table. "I don't think it's wise to talk to her," he replied.

        Hermione just smiled to him weakly. Cho was still staring at them but Ron didn't have any idea because his back was turned against the Ravenclaw table. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable because Cho was now staring at her.

        Harry suddenly took her hand and patted it then he gave her a warm smile. Hermione felt a lot better. She saw Cho roll her eyes and moved to talk to Marieta whose face had already been treated. Ron and Seamus were starting a little chat about Quidditch.

        "Harry, members of the DA have been asking me if we'll still have meetings like last year?" Hermione started.

        "Well, like what we've talked about before we'll only do it if it's necessary," Harry replied. He looked up to the high table and found a number of Order Members seated there. 

        "Look Harry, Tonks, Moody and Lupin are up there. Do you reckon maybe they'll be teaching us? But why didn't they tell us when we were back at Grimmauld?" Hermione said. 

        "No kidding it is Tonks and Remus," Ron exclaimed. 

        "I guess we wouldn't need the DA anymore since they're here," Harry said. Tonks and Remus smiled at their direction.

        "I don't think so. We still need the DA. I mean it's fun learning from you Harry," Seamus said. He in fact was the last member who entered the DA. He had a hard time believing Harry last year because his mum told him to stay away from him.

        "We'll talk it over with Dumbledore and see what he has to say. What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked. 

        "I think that's a good idea. You guys still have your galleons, don't you? You'll just see a new date if indeed we'll have a new meeting," Harry explained.

        "What do you reckon is taking the first years too long?" Ron said impatiently.

        "I don't know," Harry replied. 

        The Great Hall entrance burst open with Professor McGonagall leading the first years inside. The sorting hat was already positioned on top of an old stool. 

        Everyone awaited the sorting hat's song and it went:

_For many years I have sorted_

_Put students into their rightful house_

_And now I shall continue _

_To place each rightful part_

_For whether you're in Gryffindor,_

_In Slytherin or Hufflepuff_

_Or even if you're in Ravenclaw _

_You still are part of a whole big lot _

_For Hogwarts will be your home _

_And will be for years to come_

_So think it wise to keep your loyalty _

_To our school that is your home_

_For if you look beyond the differences _

_There are no enemies or foes_

_For once Gryffindor taught his house_

_Of courage that is pure_

_To never give up without a fight_

_If what you're fighting for is true_

_For wise old Ravenclaw _

_Would have told her house_

_That her knowledge be imparted _

_So truth be known and people be enlightened_

Hufflepuff with her kindest heart 

_Will teach her house of virtue_

_That nothing can surpass the test _

_If you know your friends are of good graces_

_Noble house of Slytherin_

_Forget not what it's worth_

_To have the people you can call friends _

_Have them as your own_

_For your heart and mind will place you right_

_In the house which you belong_

_But keep in mind it is still your task_

_To know what's right from wrong_

_My task will just be to sort you_

_But your actions will speak of your worth_

_And now I will end my sorting song _

_So put me on and don't be scared _

_I will place you where you belong_

        Everyone applauded after the sorting song. Harry, Ron and Hermione were keen on what the sorting hat has to say but this time it seemed to focus more on the different houses.

        "I guess there are no warnings this year," Ron commented.

        "But it did remind us to be stay firm to our good virtues," Hermione said.

        "I don't think we'll have any problems with that," Harry said.

        The sorting Ceremony took place and the first years went to their respective tables after.

        "Okay, just Dumbledore's speech then we can eat," Ron said excitedly.

        Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry gave out a small laugh. 

        "What? Can't a guy be hungry and not be laughed at?" Ron blurted and even Seamus, Neville and Dean joined it the laugh.

        Finally Dumbledore stood up for his usual start of term speech. "Welcome to our new students and glad to have all out old ones back. This year all of you will have extensive Defense Against the Dark arts training along with your regular classes because of the development of recent events. Starting tomorrow you will see a number of Aurors roaming the school grounds and the castle corridors. The Ministry of Magic thought it best that the students here at Hogwarts be given full security against any possible outside intrusion. Remus Lupin will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts from first year to third year and Nymphadora Tonks will teach from fourth year to seventh year. My dear friend Alastor Moody shall be supervising the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class with me. You will see in your timetables if you are part of the Advance class. As usual the dark forest is forbidden. No unnecessary magic in the corridors and for everyone's delight we will hold the first ever International Quidditch Exhibition Games and we have three visiting teams: Bulgarian National Team, Irish National Team and Puddlemere United. Hogwarts will have it's own Quidditch team that will be composed of the best players from each house. Quidditch tryouts for each house will be held next week under Madam Hooch's supervision. I think I do not have anymore announcements so let the feast begin."

        "Can you believe it Harry? We'll be playing against real Quidditch players," Ron exclaimed.

        Harry liked the idea of playing Quidditch but he had too many things in mind like Voldemort and his minions. He was also worrying about Viktor Krum. He is after all a member of the Bulgarian Quidditch team. He will be at Hogwarts. He would surely want some time with Hermione. But it would not be until before end of terms.

        "Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked as she placed a hand over his forehead.

        Harry went to slight hue of red and said he was okay.

        The opening feast was wonderful and the trio had as many of all the dishes they could eat.

        Ron started teasing Hermione about S.P.E.W, and told her that she must have eaten a whole meal that four or five house elves have prepared and asked if she felt a tinge of guilt in her.

        Harry didn't even bother stopping them this time because he felt his scar burning. It had not experienced such attacks in quite a while. He clenched his left fist while his other hand was on his searing scar. 

        Ron and Hermione suddenly stopped arguing.

        "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione said panicking.

        "Harry, what's happening to you mate?" Ron said. 

        "I…my scar it's aching again," Harry said. His vision was blurry but he could make out Ron and Hermione staring at him. 

_Harry suddenly saw flashes of a dungeon. People were being tortured inside it. Men in hoods were then instructed by a familiar dark and evil voice._

_"Kill those who will get in the way. We must find who she is and kill her…" Voldemort's cruel words trailed in his mind. "I will kill her with my own hands if I must…"_

_'Stop!' he tried using Occlumency._

 Harry suddenly felt the pain on his forehead disappear.

"Harry, please answer me?" Hermione said almost in tears. Professor McGonagall and members of the Order including Dumbledore himself was around him.

"I… I fainted," he said. "I didn't mean to get all of you worried," he added.

"I think it best that you bring him to the hospital wing immediately," Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm alright, really," Harry protested. 

Hermione, Ron, Neville and almost everyone gave him a worried look.

"Come on Harry," Ron and Hermione helped him not that he needed any assistance and they went out of the Great hall. 

"Oh, Harry what happened did he use Legilimency on you again?" Hermione asked him as they walked together towards the hospital wing.

"You better ask Snape to teach you again no matter how you hate that git. You can't let last years events repeat itself," Ron said.

Harry remembered that he and Hermione haven't told Ron about his Occlumency training. He and Hermione had in fact been keeping a lot form Ron. They were both made members of the Order and was ordered not to say anything to their friend. 

"Err… maybe professor Dumbledore will teach him first hand," Hermione said as she gave Harry a conniving look. 

"Yes, the professor would probably teach me this time," Harry said.

"Well, I guess that will be okay," Ron said with a grin. "I'm really excited about this year. Quidditch will be in a whole new different level. Think about it Harry, we'll go against Bulgaria, Puddlemere and Ireland," Ron exclaimed.

"That is if we make it to the Hogwarts team. We still need to win the Quidditch cup before we can qualify at least I think that's how it works," Harry said.

"We will win the Quidditch cup. We'll have a new captain after all," Ron said meaningfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't suppose you'll be captain. You already have a lot of prefect duties," Hermione retorted.

"I can manage both, can't I Harry?" Ron said.

"I guess," Harry said uncertainly. He had a feeling that Ron wanted to be team captain but he couldn't help but think of the fact that he also wanted to be captain. 

Madam instantly greeted them. She even thought it was Hermione who was suffering from some kind of attack.

"It's Harry who needs looking after," Hermione corrected.

"I see but I will have you to stay here dear. I still need to check on you," Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione nodded. "Harry, fainted and Professor McGonagall ordered us to bring him here. He says he is okay but do check on him," Hermione reported like a nurse to a doctor.

"Stay on that bed Potter," Madam Pomfrey instructed.  

"Look, Malfoy is here. I wonder what he said his problem is? Embarrassment syndrome," Ron sniggered.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. The vanishing cream had no side effects what so ever. It would only make thing disappear for a couple of hours and Draco was over reacting as he often did.

"Mr. Weasley, do you also need healing?" Madam Pomfrey asked Ron.

"No…Madam Pomfrey I was just helping Harry to get here," Ron admitted.

"Well, you have done your job. I think you can leave them here and join your housemates. You're disturbing my other patients," Madam Pomfrey said. Draco stirred as if on cue. 

"I'll leave you two here," Ron said disappointedly. "I'll wait for the two of you in the common room."

"Bye Ron," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Ron left the hospital wing. 

Madam Pomfrey started checking on Harry. Hermione sat on a side chair watching. She smiled warmly at Harry every time he looked her way. 

"Now drink this potion. This will relax you a bit while I check on miss Granger here," Madam Pomfrey instructed as she gave him a goblet filled with blue liquid.

She led Hermione on the other bed next to him. Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains around them.

"Have you been taking all the potions I gave you?" he heard Madam Pomfrey's voice. 

Harry knew that she used to drink potions but he thought he was done drinking them because he never saw Hermione drink any potions in Grimmauld. 

"I drink them every night before I sleep. I still have a few chest pains sometimes but their very faint.  I can do just about anything and not feel a thing," he heard Hermione say.

'How can I be so stupid? She had been hurt in the Department of mysteries and she acted as if everything is all right with her. I can't believe I looked passed her injury,' he scolded himself.

"I don't want anyone to worry about me. I'm doing just fine. I take my potions on time. I was wondering though will this scar on my chest fade in the long run," Hermione said softly that Harry had a hard time listening to what she was saying.

"Actually, I find that scar of yours quite curious. I have never seen a scar the shape of the sun symbol of a rune," Madam Pomfrey admitted. "I still want you to take precaution. Your lot is quite frequent here."

"We promise to be good this year, I hope," Hermione said.  

Harry noticed that the curtains were being opened and he took a gulp of the potion he almost forgot to drink. It tasted awful but it quickly made him feel relaxed. He laid on the bed as Madam Pomfrey went to check on him. Hermione followed behind her.

"Well, you've finished your potion?" Madam Pomfrey asked. 

Harry nodded and handed her the goblet. Madam Pomfrey left the two of them to check on Malfoy.

"Why didn't you tell me about your condition. There you are worrying about me but you have your own health to think about. Why did you tell me about your problem Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I didn't think it was important and besides helping you fend of Voldemort from your head is more important than worrying about an injury that happened long ago. I'm fine Harry really," Hermione reasoned.

Harry motioned Hermione to sit beside him as if ready to tell her a big secret. 

She went and sat beside him. 

"I don't want you to get hurt ever again. Do you here me. I told you before I'd rather die than lose _you…_ and Ron," Harry said as he suddenly held Hermione in an embrace.

Hermione was taken a back but sank into his gentle arms. 

"What a sight. Scar head and his mudblood," Draco said as he walked right in front of them. "Does madam Pomfrey know what you two are doing here?" Malfoy sniggered.

"Shut up or you'll get it," Harry retorted as he broke his embrace with Hermione.

"Oh look even Chang is watching," Draco smirked.

Both Harry and Hermione looked out the window and were able to see a glimpse of Cho Chang running off.

"Honestly Potter, you probably think you're so good looking," Draco said as he walked off.

Harry wanted to strangle him but Hermione held him back.

"Let him go Harry. He isn't worth it. You have better things to do than fight with Malfoy," Hermione reasoned.

"It's the second time he had done that today. Next time he calls you names, he'll pay dearly," Harry swore.

"Now… now, we aren't suppose to get in trouble remember," Hermione reminded him.

Harry knew Hermione was right and he didn't want to worsen whatever her condition maybe. 

"What will you do with her?" Hermione started which broke Harry's quiet thinking. "Should you go after her and explain?"

"For what? Hugging my best friend? She's not even my girlfriend," Harry said irritably.

"Your right. What's wrong with hugging your best friend," Hermione muttered.

"I didn't mean…" Harry tried to reason but stopped because the consequence of what he would say dawned on him.

"You didn't mean what Harry?" Hermione looked at him with questioning gaze.

"Nothing… we need to see Professor Dumbledore, don't we?" Harry said. He held out his hand and helped Hermione off the bed they were sitting on. 

On their way to the Gargoyle, Harry was in deep thought. He had almost told her something that he felt he shouldn't tell her at that moment but somehow it felt right to tell her just how she meant to him.

To be continued… 

A/N: Okay… I know this isn't much I had to mix the fluff with Angst if you can call it that… The muses have been nice to me… So I've been able to update faster than the last time. By the way of you have criticism I'd really appreciate it if you'll also post a name and email so I know who you are… I won't do anything silly. It's just that, if you have any bad comments or anything at least I know who it is from and good criticisms are most welcome it helps me realize my follies… I know I still commit a lot of errors and I am in bad need of a beta who can help me. I know the Sorting Song sucked… When I ventured into story writing my poetic side went wayward. 


	12. CHAPTER 12: The Truth About Hermione

**Title: The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Sorry to keep you guys waiting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 12: The Truth About Hermione 

      "There are people in front of the Gargoyle, Harry," Hermione pointed out to him. 

      Harry was still deep in thought. He was awfully quiet on their way to Dumbledore's office as he tried to decipher certain emotions that started to dawn on him as early as their stay at Grimmauld that summer.

      "I wonder who those people are?" Hermione asked.

      "I don't know either. I thought you said Dumbledore wanted to speak to us," Harry replied.

      "I thought so too. I guess we'll have some company," Hermione muttered.

      "Ah, finally you have arrived. I thought after the scene you made in the Great Hall you would take years to get here," Snape snarled from behind them. "These men here are the Aurors that will man the Hogwarts' grounds. These are Earnshaw, Bradford, Henrick, Colbins, Watson, and you both know Shacklebolt" Snape introduced the men in Black coats to both Harry and Hermione. "And you all know this boy, Harry Potter and this is his girlfriend Hermione Granger," Snape said before neither Harry and Hermione could react.

      "Nice to meet you both," the young man almost the same age as Tonks greeted them and shook hands with both Harry and Hermione but he lingered a little longer with the latter.

      "You're Harry Potter," Watson said as he turned his attention again to Harry. 

      "I am and you are?" Harry asked trying to sound polite but he was a little annoyed by the way he looked at Hermione.

      "Jeremy Watson," the youngest Auror said. 

      "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of you guys this year," Harry commented.

      "Yes, indeed. I studied here at Hogwarts, same year as Dora," Jeremy said.

      "Dora? You mean Tonks," Hermione said.

      "Yes, I use to tease her," Jeremy replied.

      "It's so nice to see the two of you," Kingsley cut in.

      "It's so nice to see you too," Harry said as he looked at Watson who was staring at Hermione.

      Hermione on the other hand was now busy talking to Kingsley as well.

      "I believe you lot should get back at your posts," Snape said. "Kingsley stay behind you will have a word with the headmaster."

      The Aurors cleared away except for Shacklebolt. 

      "You three better go inside the headmaster is waiting. The password is Scones and Honey," Snape said.

      "Thank you Snape," Kingsley replied.

      "Oh Potter before I forget. I'm not really sure how you got high marks in your Potion OWLs. You never seem to pay attention in my class. You must have copied off Grangers exams but I will assure you that my NEWT level class is no walk in the park," Snape said before he left them.

      "I studied and got high marks I didn't cheat," Harry gritted his teeth.

      "We all know that. Don't let him get to you Harry," Hermione said.

      "She's right Harry. Snape is a skinny greasy prune," Kingsley joked and they all laughed.

      "We should best get inside," Hermione said.

      "Scones and Honey."

      The Gargoyle moved from its place and showed a passage stairwell to the Headmaster's office. They head to the Headmaster's office.

      As they got inside they saw Tonks, Remus and Moody. 

      "Hello Remus," Harry greeted him.

      Hermione sat beside Tonks and Harry was beside her next to Remus. Kingsley sat from across Moody.

      "I hope your feeling much better now Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.

      Harry just nodded.

      "And you Ms. Granger. I hope your condition is a lot better?" the headmaster then turned to her.

      "Yes, Professor. I'm doing much better," Hermione replied.

      "Then we shall begin with the meeting. You both know that you have been made members of the Order of the Phoenix. Why you may ask? It is because you both have a very important role in defeating the dark lord," Dumbledore started to say.

      Harry was a bit confused he thought Dumbledore told him before he left Hogwarts on their fifth year that it was a fight he had to face alone. 

      "I know you are a bit confused Harry but it is the truth. There is a recent prophecy that I shall tell the both," Dumbledore said.

      "What new prophecy, Professor?" Harry asked. 'Does it involve Hermione?' he thought.

      "I shall tell you later but for now I will have to talk to the both of you about the DA," Dumbledore said.

      "What about it, professor?" Hermione inquired. 

      "We think that the members of the DA should continue their training but this time Moody and I will supervise and help you," Dumbledore said. "I believe you covered a lot last year. Of course we will have to offer the same training to any Slytherin who qualifies."

      "Excuse me professor but most of the Slytherins were part of Umbridge's little group," Harry said indignantly. 

      "Yes, yes I am aware of that but it would only be fair if we take students from their house too," Dumbledore said.

      "I'm suggesting Draco Malfoy," Moody said.

      Harry and Hermione could not believe what they just heard.

      "But professor. Draco is…" Harry tried to reason.

      "Potter, remember this one thing. Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer," Moody said. 

      "But it doesn't make sense. Malfoy would tell his father. And training him would…" Hermione tried to reason.

      "Would make him realize that we don't see him as an enemy but as an ally. Draco is still young. He can still change," Tonks said. "He is my cousin. I know growing up with parents like his is dreadful."

      Harry didn't see any reason for arguing.  Dumbledore and the rest seemed to be firm on their decision. Hermione also seemed to have adsorbed their reason but was weighing it in her thoughts. Remus was very quiet and has not spoken a word since they got there.

      "Tonks and Lupin will also be there in times that Moody and I will have to attend to other important things," Dumbledore said. 

      "Professor, I really don't think it's a good idea to have Draco in the DA but I know you all made your mind. Professor Moody, I will take your word though I will keep Draco close," Harry retorted.

      Hermione was actually relieved that Harry didn't throw a fit on those people inside the room.

      Remus had a smile on his face.

      "You two will also be informed when the Order have meetings. A special Portkey will be directly given to you by either Remus or Tonks," Moody said firmly. "I also think that it is best that you don't tell your other friend at the moment. Molly thinks it's for your friends own good. Merlin knows she doesn't even want the two of you involved in the Order. I have to go now Albus. I will head back to Grimmauld. Kingsley come with me," Alastor said and he went out of the headmaster's office followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

      "I have to advice you two to continue your regular affairs and blend in. Engage yourselves in the activities you love to do. I think it best that Remus should tell you about the new room that you will use," Dumbledore said.

      "A new room?" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

      "Yes, a new room it's in the third floor. It is bewitched. You see, when inside you can train for five to six hours long and when you go out of the room only an hour has passed," Remus explained.

      "A time freezing charm. I've read about it. It doesn't really freeze time but it only makes the time inside much longer, six times longer in fact. It is quite difficult to cast, " Hermione told Harry.

      "That is NEWT level knowledge. You really know a lot Hermione," Tonks commented as she looked at Hermione with pride.

      "Yes, she is very intelligent indeed," Dumbledore, said. 

Hermione was blushing furiously from the comment made by the headmaster himself.

"It is almost like the room of requirement because it has the things you will need inside it," Tonks said.

"You'll be training once a week," Remus said. "This advance course will prepare you from possible encounters with death eaters."

"But Hogwarts is protected and guarded?" Harry asked.

"We can never be too sure," the headmaster said. "You and Ms. Granger should be protected at all cost. The Order knows that much but the Ministry is only aware of the fact that you, Harry are being protected."

"Information about Hermione should be kept under wraps not even Remus and I know about it. I believe the headmaster shall tell the both of you now," Tonks said.

"It's best we head off to our rooms and rest. It's so nice to be back here teaching again," Remus said with a smile.

"We're very delighted to have you back Lupin," Dumbledore said as he shook hands with Lupin.

"We'll see the two of you around," Remus said as he followed Tonks out of the headmaster's room.

Dumbledore closed the door of his office leaving just him, Harry, Hermione and Fawkes inside. "What I am about to say to you two is information that should not leave this room," the headmaster's urgent voice said.

"What is it that you want to tell us Professor?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Harry was quiet and was waiting intently for what Dumbledore wanted to tell them.

"It is your role Ms. Granger in Harry's quest in defeating Voldemort," Dumbledore started.

"What does Hermione have to do with this? It's my battle why do my friends need to get involved," Harry blurted. "Hermione almost died the last time."

"I know that you will act like this way dear boy but the prophecy says so. Her role is vital in the defeat of the Dark Lord," Dumbledore said.

Hermione placed a hand over Harry's rolled up fist. "It's alright. Somehow I knew I was part of something. I never knew what it is. It's the reason why I read so many books. I thirst for something that is unknown to me and now I think I will finally know the truth," Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione her eyes pleading for him to calm down. She did not need to use Legilimency to get her message across. Harry knew what she meant.

"The day you left Hogwarts for the Department of Mysteries Professor Trelawney came to see me in my place of hiding. She asked Moody to direct her to where I am staying. She said she was having visions. Naturally and the both of you know that visions that she can remember are mostly inaccurate but I met her just the same. That night when she came to see me while she was showing me her tea leaves reading. She had given out another prophecy."

"She made a prophecy about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"About you Harry and the person that will help you defeat the dark lord," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at him dumbfounded.

"Yes, the prophecy says that a girl close to you will hold the key to destroy Voldemort. With her help you can finally end his evil," Dumbledore said.

"How did you know that it's Hermione? And why didn't you tell me when you told me about the other prophecy" Harry asked.

"I did not think that you can handle that much and the prophecy involved another person and I thought it best to include that person when I do speak of it. Have any of you heard of the guardians?" Dumbledore asked.

"No but we're talking about Hermione here," Harry grunted.

"I know about them," Hermione said. 

Harry stared at her.

"Guardians are mythical people send by the Divine Beings. They're sent to look after certain individuals with important destinies to fulfill.  Of course they're just myths. Merlin for example was said to be sent to Arthur as a guardian but we all know that's just a story," Hermione explained.

"Well, yes Ms. Granger, there are such stories. The truth is guardians do exist and they do look after people and they help them in their heroic acts," Dumbledore replied.

"But Professor I have read in books that guardians are born from magical decent or even born of pure magic and it's been hundreds of years since there had been one. That's what legend says," Hermione muttered.

"You're quite right. Most guardians are from pure wizarding families or born out of pure magic but there is one I know in the past who wasn't. She is in fact a muggleborn witch like you," Dumbledore said.

"I don't get it so what does Hermione have to do with it?" Harry asked. He was even more confused.

  "Ms. Granger I believe that the curse that hit you in the Department of Mysteries was not a simple one. It wasn't a stunner or a blasting curse. Dolohov used the Killing Curse on you only it was a little weaker because the words were not said aloud. The effect was the change in the color the curse emits and it must have been weaker but nonetheless lethal. You see a regular witch or wizard should have simply died with curse just the same," Dumbledore said.

"I guess I was lucky," Hermione tried to say with a slight chuckle.

"I do not think its luck but fate. How about the mark on your chest? It's a symbol of the sun. I'm sure you have taken that up in ancient runes. It's not another coincidence," Dumbledore said.

"Are you saying I'm Harry's guardian? But aren't guardians supposed to be older and wiser like you?" Hermione asked as she tried to put the pieces together in her mind.

"They should be wiser, yes but not necessarily older," Dumbledore replied. 

 "So Hermione is my guardian is that it? That's what the prophecy says," Harry said.

"The prophecy needs further studying. But I am certain that it is Ms. Granger.  The prophecy was sent to the Department of Mysteries yesterday," Dumbledore said.

"Are you sure that it's her? If what you're saying is true the death eaters will be after her too," Harry said.

"I believe so. The prophecy says that **_…a younger witch in the company of the one who is tasked to defeat the dark lord will escape the killing curse and bear the mark of the sun._** That's why we should keep this in secret. It is best for both you and Ms. Granger," Dumbledore muttered.

Harry stood up from his seat. "So all of this. Hermione being my best friend this is part of my destiny? She was meant to be my friend so she can help me defeat Voldemort," Harry blurted. Their friendship, their connection, it was all part of a big plan. 

"Yes and no. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley became your friends because of their own reasons and her being chosen to be your guardian is another. Ms. Granger is very exceptional in her own right and is fitting to be a guardian. I will also have to press on you that Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood were also there. They are also both younger than you an in your company. If they were the one with you and were hit by the curse and survived then anyone of them could be your guardian. You chose your guardian and you made her Hermione when you pulled her with you," Dumbledore explained.

Harry couldn't find any words to say. He was the one who dragged Hermione to all the mess he was already in.

"Harry, even if you didn't chose me I will still take the same risk and join you in defeating Voldemort. You know I'm that stubborn," Hermione muttered.

"I guess we're in this together now," Harry said.

Hermione smiled.

Harry was both relieved and scared.  He was happy that Hermione was with him but he also feared for her safety and the truth that he only had a choice of dying or killing.

"Professor what about Ron?" Harry asked.

"His mother is reluctant for him and his younger sister to be involved but I think they are part of this battle just the same. I will have to ask the both of you to not let the truth interfere with your friendship. I know the weight of your destinies might give a toll and break something as precious as your friendship," Dumbledore said. 'I believe the both of you should take your much deserved rest. And Harry we can talk about what happened to you a while back some other time."

"Thanks Professor," Hermione said and was about to leave when she turned back and asked, "Who's the other muggleborn guardian you know?"

"I shall speak of her when the time comes but for now the two of you should head off to your dormitories and rest," Dumbledore said.

Harry just smiled weakly and followed Hermione out of the office.

"A prophecy. I can't believe I have a guardian," Harry said to Hermione and smiled at her trying to ease up the tension bursting inside him.

"Well, you aren't that hard to take care of," Hermione said as they made their way to the staircases.

They heard something move from behind.

"Who was that?" Harry said as he turned around to check who it was.

"Did you see anyone?" Hermione asked.

"Nobody," Harry said. "Let's head back to the Gryffindor tower. Let's not talk here."

The two of them made their way to the tower. They reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Kneazle" Hermione said the password and the portrait opened revealing the Gryffindor common room.

"Finally, what took the two of you so long?  Luckily Colin is too anxious with being a prefect he did everything for me," Ron said. He was sitting on the couch in their favorite place near the roaring fire reading a book.

"I can't believe I would live to see the day Ron is reading a book without having to force him," Harry said as he went to sit with Ron.

"I think it's a good thing. You should do the same," Hermione said as she followed Harry. "What is it you're reading?"

"Quidditch Tactics 101. What did you expect?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I better head of to my room. "Good night you two."

"Night," Ron said without even looking.

"Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione looked back at him.

"Don't forget your potion," Harry reminded her.

"Okay, Harry, good night," she replied and beamed at him.

Harry smiled and waved at her before she disappeared into the stairwell.

"Harry, what do you think? Do I have a fighting chance of being a captain?" Ron asked excitedly. "I think it will give me a good chance of making the Hogwarts team if I make it as team captain of Gryffindor."

"I think anyone who wants to be captain can be. You're pretty determined so I guess you'll make it," Harry said. He also wanted to be captain but maybe it was best if it was Ron who would become captain.

"I have all this great team plays in mind. Next week we'll have new members then we'll probably have a vote," Ron said. " Katie, Ginny, you and me are the only players left. I hope we get a better line up this year." 

Harry's thoughts were on Dumbledore's new revelation but somehow he knew that it wasn't all there is to it to that prophecy. Dumbledore was still keeping something from him.

**_To be continued…_**

A/N: I hope you liked this chappie… I'd be back in school tomorrow but I just couldn't let you guys wait any longer… I'll try to work on the next chap. More of Ron in the next chappies.


	13. CHAPTER 13: The New Captain

**Title: The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Sorry to keep you guys waiting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 13: The New Captain 

        "I sure hope so. Slytherin will probably have a new line up as well. We have to beat them or we'll not hear the end of it from Draco or Snape," Harry said.

        "I wish you were there when that incident happened to Draco it was hilarious," Ron said. "I wish I knew who made that happen. I would love to shake the hand of whoever genius that was."

        Harry had an amused grin on his face. He really wanted to tell Ron who the prankster was but he knew that it just wasn't the right time. He felt a sudden guilt. Ron didn't know much of what was going on with his life. He's there with him but he barely knew any of the new things that have been happening in Harry's life. 

        "I even have a name for him already, assuming he's a guy of course. I think we should call him the Phantom Prankster," Ron exclaimed.

        "Not bad, not bad at all," Harry said while rubbing his chin and grinning. He wished he could tell Ron that he's the one responsible for Malfoy's little mishap. 

        "Do you know who did it by any chance?" Ron asked. "I mean I won't tell anyone of course."

        Harry wanted to tell him but he promised the twins to keep it a secret. "Well, I have no idea who it is but I think the name Phantom Prankster has a nice ring to it and who ever he is. I think he'll like being called that," he said.

        "So you think he's a guy?" Ron asked.

        "Well, I think he is. I mean, girls wouldn't think it funny to have guys walking around naked but a guy would think it's pretty hilarious," Harry replied.

        Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch a little more with the latter explaining nice Quidditch plays that seemed rather effective and sometimes bringing up the question of whether he would have a good chance of being captain. Before the clock stroke midnight the two boys went up to their dormitories to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The days went by and it was a day before the Quidditch tryouts. Harry barely had time for breakfast as he made his way to his most dreadful subject, N.E.W.T. level Potions. Snape surely meant what he said when he told Harry that his stay at the NEWT level class would surely mean the worst of his time. Their Potion's master would have wanted to do the same to Hermione but she was just into too much detail that she had never missed a thing in concocting difficult brews. Harry on the other hand was being tormented by Snape's unlikely comments and undermining tone when he forgets to add an ingredient or when he's stirring his potions a little too fast. 

        The NEWT level Potion's class was very small. Harry, Hermione, Dean and Parvati are the only Gryffindors in the class. Terry Boot,  Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein and a few other Ravenclaws were also there. From Hufflepuff there were Justin Finch-Fletchly, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan and three other students from their house. From Slytherin were Draco Malfoy Blaise Zabini and four others from their house; surprisingly Pansy Parkinson was also in the class.  

        "Today will start making invisibility potions. I hope you finished your essays on the other uses of the unicorn horn powder. I expect 2 rolls of parchments from each of you. But of course I specifically assigned Potter to make his four," Snape glared at Harry.

        Harry got his rolls of parchment out, all four of them and smiled sarcastically at their professor. Hermione beamed at him. She helped Harry all night in doing their essays. Ron on the other hand had the night off reading his Quidditch Tactics 101.

        Snape was not pleased but didn't find any reason to torment Harry at the moment. He magically collected all their essays and placed them on top of his desk. "As I was saying, you will all be working on your invisibility potions. You will as usual work on it alone with no help from your classmates. I believe sufficient ingredients and following instructions wouldn't be so hard to do," Snape instructed.

        Professor McGonagall interrupted the class and with her was Neville Longbottom. "Excuse me Severus, but may I have a word with you," she asked.

        Snape walked towards the professor and was soon in a deep conversation with her.

        "Hermione, what do you reckon Neville's doing here?" Harry asked.

        "Ginny, told me Neville wants to be a healer and to be one he needs to have NEWT level Potions but he only got exceeds expectations in his OWLs. I think he asked McGonagall for help," Hermione whispered.

        "I hope he makes it in our class," Harry said.

        They looked out at Neville who was nervously listening to the two professors. Soon enough Snape nodded to what McGonagall was saying to him. He then motioned Neville to get inside the classroom.

Neville was carrying his things in a big bag and made his way to the empty seat next to Harry.

"Alright there Neville?" Harry asked as he clapped Neville's back.

Professor McGonagall left and Snape went back to them.

"So much for that interruption. We have a probationary member in our class. Probationary because he is not really qualified to be here but actually begged his way to get into this class. I will be watching your every move Mr. Longbottom. Just make sure you don't make any unlikely explosions, for one mistake would forfeit your chance of being a regular student in my class," Snape snarled at Neville. 

Draco was sniggering from the far side. 

"Here are the ingredients," Snape pointed out as he tapped the black board and the writings appeared. "Make sure you follow the instructions carefully. Any unlikely mistakes would mean a deduction to your over-all points in today's activity."

"It's easy, just relax and pretend this is just the OWLs exam without Snape," Harry said to Neville.

"Potter, I believe I said you should work alone. You think you're that good that you are kind enough to help Mr. Longbottom," Snape interjected from behind them.

"I wasn't helping him. We were just—" Harry tried to reasoned.

"And I believe chattering inside the classroom is also prohibited. Well, go on with your work. 5 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potters silly attempts to disrupt my class," Snape said and walked around the class checking on everyone's cauldrons.

Neville mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Harry who was too busy working on his potions. If there was one thing that Harry wanted to prove in that class it would have to be proving to Snape that he did well in their OWLs and that he'd do much better in his class.

After one whole hour of adding ingredients and brewing Harry had finally come out with the invisibility potion. It was a thick translucent liquid that almost resembled the vanishing cream Fred and George gave him. He didn't let Snape's presence withdraw his full attention on his work.

Snape passed by Harry and Neville's cauldron and checked its contents. Neville's potion did not explode or looked different from what the potion should be. The Potions master had an annoyed look on his face.

"Now put your samples in bottles and label them," Snape ordered. 

Everyone in the class did just that. Harry was making his way to Snape's table when he tripped from Malfoy's foot. The bottle slipped from his grasps and fell on the floor but surprisingly didn't break.

Harry stood up and picked up the bottle of invisibility potions. "Sorry, but working around people like you, you can never be too careful," he snapped at Draco. Harry had actually placed unbreakable charms on his sample bottles. He walked passed Draco's cauldron and without anyone noticing, he dropped Fred and Georges absorbing tablet. Everyone was too busy placing their samples on Snape's table or collecting samples from their cauldron. Draco on the other hand was glaring at Harry that he didn't notice what the latter did.

Snape was too busy checking on other labeled bottles on his table rejecting some and collecting the others. 

Harry placed his bottle next to Dean's, which have not been collected yet.

"Professor, my potion, it disappeared," Draco cried out. 

Snape hurriedly went to his table. "What is the matter here?" 

"My invisibility potion it disappeared, professor," Draco said. "I don't know what happened one minute it was there then it was all gone."

"Potter, do you have anything to do with this?" Snape snarled at him.

"No professor. I was actually here putting my sample on your desk. My wand is left on my table professor. I don't have it with me. What could I possibly do to Draco without it," Harry reasoned as he went back to his seat. 

"Very well, I do not know who the culprit is for now but I will definitely find out," Snape bellowed. "Malfoy you have to start over with your potion. You wait here I will get some extra ingredients. For the rest of you, leave your samples on my table and clear out your mess and leave the room." Snape fled the room.

Pansy hurriedly went to Draco's side.

"I'm sure those Gryffindors have something to do with it," Pansy said.

"We didn't do anything to Draco. It isn't our fault that he's too good that his invisibility potion vanished into thin air," Hermione said sarcastically.

"You second rate Gryffindors shouldn't be here anyway. Longbottom! I can't believe professor Snape allowed him here," Pansy shrieked and gave Neville a disdainful look. 

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing about you. How did the likes of you get into this class?" Hermione said. Almost everyone in the classroom was laughing including some of Pansy's fellow Slytherins. "You're potion it's not very good, is it? All murky and grey, I bet if someone would be stupid enough to try it, will die. It looks more like poison to me."

"Why you—" Pansy took her wand out and tried to get to Hermione.

Harry was suddenly right in front of Hermione. "I would think about that if I were you," Harry threatened her.

Pansy lowered her wand from the sight of almost all her non-Slytherin classmates' wands pointed at her.

"Standing up for your girlfriend there are you Potter?" Draco snapped. "I know you have something to do with this. I don't know what you did but I will find out." 

"Think whatever you like Malfoy. I hope you find something," Harry said as he turned his back on Malfoy.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. 

 Harry turned to face Draco who has his wand out pointed at him. Every member of the DA in that room pointed their wands at Draco. The Slytherins got their wands out ready to counter.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked angrily. "How dare you make trouble in my classroom? Out! All of you! Five points will be taken away from each of you. Get out!"

"But professor, Draco was the one who started it. We were leaving—" Hermione tried to say.

"Did I ask your opinion Ms. Granger? Another five points for your meddling attitude," Snape said.

"But—" Harry wanted to reason but Hermione stopped him. They were losing too many points a bit too early.

Harry, Hermione and Neville got out of the classroom. Some of the DA members followed them.

"Harry, we'll be meeting this weekend, aren't we?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"Yes, in our Advance Defense class," Harry replied. 

"I heard there will be new members," Padma said.

"Yes, and you'll be surprised who they are," Hermione answered. "Harry, I have to go I still need to go to my Arithmancy class. See you around." She looked at him as if ready to interrogate him but hesitated. "Please stay away from trouble. I know this one is very much my fault. I shouldn't have stooped down to Pansy's level." Hermione walked hurriedly to her next class before Harry could contradict her.

"Harry, I saw what you did," Neville said quietly after making sure no one was around. They were walking into the great hall now and there were only a few students who were busily making their way to their classes.

"You saw me do what?" Harry asked.

"You dropped something in Draco's cauldron," Neville said. "I won't tell anyone. I think he deserved it. I bet you're also the one who made him lose his clothes in the Hogwarts Express."

"What made you think I'm the one who did that?" Harry asked. He never thought Neville would be so keen about those things.

"Well, you are usually as hard headed as he is but that day you were pretty calm and it just got me thinking. So would you admit that it's you?" Neville asked Harry in a very soft voice.

"Well, let's just keep it our little secret. Not even Ron and Hermione know about it so don't tell," Harry replied in a hush voice.

"I want to help Harry. No one will suspect me. They all think I'm too clumsy," Neville pleaded.

Harry actually thought about it. Neville is the most unlikely suspect to any pranks. So he agreed but he made Neville promise to keep it between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron were making their way to the Quidditch field. They were wearing their scarlet and gold Quidditch robes. Harry was wearing his new Hand gear that Ron gave him. It was light but seem to have a tight grip. 

"Hermione told me about what happened in your Potions class. If I could just get my hands on Draco," Ron said as he made a fist.

"I don't know. I wasn't really scared when he pointed his wand at me," Harry admitted. He wasn't sure if it was the presence of DA members that made him confident or he it was a part of him wanting to challenge Malfoy as to how far he would go. 

The Quidditch field was filled with Quidditch players for each house. The Gryffindors were waiting at the middle. The Slytherins where near the right ring posts and the Hufflepuffs in between the rival houses. The Ravenclaws were near the left post next to the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch was already starting to call for team captains or representatives.

"Harry go on," Katie said as she motioned Harry to join Madam Hooch with the other team captains.

Ron went to join the other Gryffindors who were Katie and Ginny. There were also some Gryffindors who were trying their luck on the team.

Harry scanned the stands for any signs of Hermione. Indeed she was there with the Auror they met that night when they spoke to Dumbledore. Hermione waved at him then to Ron.

"Captains, all here?" Madam hooch asked. 

Malfoy was representing Slytherin since Montague was probably still undergoing treatment, Harry for Gryffindor, Zachariah Smith from Hufflepuff and Bradley for Ravenclaw. 

"I see each house should pick a captain since none of the old captains are here. We shall go through with that after we finish the try outs," Madam Hooch said. She scanned her clipboard. "Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw then Gryffindor will have their try outs. While you're waiting the old members can start warming up. After the tryouts you should have a vote of who will be team captain. After electing your respective captains. I will meet the team captains with regards to the formation of the Hogwarts' Quidditch team. Now, go back to your respective teams. Malfoy, let's get started with your team," Madam Hooch said.

Harry went to meet with the Gryffindors. 

"So how did it go?" Ron said anxiously.

"We'll be the last to have the tryouts. Madam Hooch said we could start warm up a bit. I think we should ask those who'll be trying out what position they want to play for," Harry suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," Katie said. "Hey, Gryffindors line up here please," she called out. 

"Let's show them a thing or two about flying," Ron said as he mounted his broom and flew off.

Ginny rolled her eyes before doing just the same. Harry followed after them. He felt that wonderful feeling of freedom again. Flying always brought that to him. 

"Let's just rove above our area so we won't disturb the other teams," Harry called out to both Ginny and Ron.

Harry could see the Hufflepuffs flying about their area passing the Quaffle. The Slytherins were probably picking out Beaters because the most of the students trying out were really big. 

The Quidditch pitch was packed with students flying around on their brooms. Harry watched as Katie got the students to line up. There were two lines, probably one line for Chaser and the other for Beaters.  Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis was in one line with Euan Abercrombie. Dean Thomas, and a couple of fifth year a third year and second year students were there to try out.

Harry laughed at the sight of Ron showing off. Flying around in loops.

Harry hovered a little then found himself drawn to the stands. Hermione had been sitting there with that young Auror.

"Hermione!" he called out to her. 

Hermione motioned Harry to join them. "Have you been voted captain already?" she asked gleefully.

"We're the last to have the tryouts so we'll be the last to vote for a new captain. I think Ron would make a good captain," Harry said.

Madam Hooch was already monitoring the Hufflepuffs. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins were already in the other end of the stands having their little meeting.

"Harry, stop kidding yourself. You know you'll make the perfect captain. Quidditch comes naturally to you. Like what I have been telling Jeremy here. You're the best seeker Hogwarts have ever had the privilege of having and that there's no doubt that you'll make it in the school Quidditch team," Hermione said excitedly. 

"Harry, I have heard so much about you. Hermione certainly knows you. She told me what you and your other friend had gone through these past years," Jeremy Watson said.

"Whatever it is that she said to you, one thing is for certain, I'm no hero I'm just lucky," Harry said. Harry still didn't like Jeremy no matter how nice he seemed to be.

"Stop being humble," Hermione interjected. "Have I mentioned he's very good in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said to Jeremy who was smiling at Harry.

"You did tell me about a dozen times already but I'm not really tired from hearing about Harry's adventures," Jeremy said. "I heard you wanted to be an Auror?"

Ron flew next to Harry before he could answer. 

"We're up next Harry," Ron said.

"Hey, Ron we want you to meet, Jeremy. He's one of the Auror posted here in Hogwarts," Harry said. 

"So you're the famous Gryffindor Keeper," Jeremy said as he extended his hand to Ron.

Ron enthusiastically shook hands with the young Auror. "Nice meeting you but we have to go and join the team." Ron waved at them before flying back to join the other Gryffindors. 

"Good luck on who makes captain," Hermione called out to them.

Harry smiled at her before he followed Ron and joined the rest of the team.

"Weasley take your position at the goal post," Madam Hooch instructed. 

Ron followed as ordered.

"Chaser applicants follow Ms. Weasley and try to score on the goal post. Avoid the Bludgers and the Beaters," Madam Hooch instructed.

Ginny, followed by Dean and other Gryffindor applicants kicked off the ground. 

"Bell, Potter, you will play as Beaters and send the Bludgers to them," Madam Hooch ordered as she each handed them the bats.  "Hold your bats well. The applicants for Beaters should be able to make sure that the Bludger would hit none of the Chasers. Of course you have to be careful yourselves."

Katie and Harry kicked off the ground. The applicants followed them. The Bludgers was released and soon the Beater applicants and chaser aspirants were blended together. Half of the field was covered with flying Gryffindors. 

Harry sent Bludgers to both the Chasers and the Beaters. He went on doing as instructed but he was also observant of the applicants. He noticed that Dean was good at ducking away from the Bludgers. He was also very strong in shooting the hoops but he still misses. 

Harry also noticed how Euan was very swift but wasn't strong enough to get the Bludgers far but if he were shooting a lighter object like a Quaffle his speed and movements would be just fine. 

Colin Creevey was also very good at keeping the Bludgers from hitting any of the Chasers. Dennis was also good but would have to practice more. 

Harry went to Madam Hooch. "Ma'am do you think maybe we can put Dean Thomas in Beater position and lets see how he performs. And put Abercrombie in Chaser position?" he suggested.

Madam Hooch called Euan and Dean and made them change positions.

Just as Harry thought, Dean would make a good Beater. As for Euan he got the Quaffle in. And finally someone other than Ginny Weasley had a score.

"Potter, Thomas, get those Bludgers down," Their teacher instructed. "As for the rest of you, back on the ground."

Dean and Harry got the Bludgers and struggled to get them back inside the chest. 

"Potter, Weasley, Bell and Weasley can I have a word," Madam Hooch said as she gathered the four of them at the side.

"What can you say about their performance? Harry, what do you think?" Madam Hooch asked.

"I think Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey would make fair Beaters. Dennis Creevey was fairly well too, as for the Chasers, I think Euan is the perfect candidate. He's fast and he made some really good passes to Ginny that got Ron confused a little," Harry explained.

"Very good observation Potter," Madam Hooch commented.

Everyone gave their comments and most of their observations were the same as Harry's. 

"That's settled then. Thomas and the older Creevey will be your Beaters and Abercrombie will be your Chaser. You lot should wait here while I tell them the results. Maybe you should start talking about whoever should be captain but if I may say so myself, Potter I think you have the makings of a captain," Madam Hooch commented before she left them.

Ron's mouth hanged open. Ginny and Katie giggled.

"I think Madam Hooch is right. Harry will make a good captain," Katie said.

"Ron can also be a good captain he has all these plays ready for the Quidditch season," Harry said.

"Experienced wise you already have the advantage, Harry. You're also very observant. Ron's been in the team for only a year," Ginny said.

Ron glared at her.

"What? I'm just saying the truth. Katie you're the senior here what do you think?" Ginny asked.

"I think we should have a vote. Harry or Ron. We'll include the three new members," Katie suggested.

"Don't you want to be captain Katie?" Harry asked. He knew that Ron wants to be captain and he also knew pretty well that to vote between him and Ron is not exactly a good idea.

"I don't want to be team captain and besides it's my last year. Let's just have a vote. Here they come now," Katie said.

Madam Hooch and the new players joined them.

The old players congratulated the new members of the team. 

"I will leave you here to decide who your new captain should be. Whomever would be voted please join me and the other captains on the left stands," Madam Hooch reminded them before she left.

 "Okay, we have two people to vote for, Harry and Ron. Who here is in favor of Ron?" Katie said.

Harry was the only one who raised his hand. Not even Ginny voted for her brother.

"Who's in favor of Harry?" she then asked.

Everyone raised their hands including Ron but Harry could see that his friend was a little upset.

"We'll head to the lockers," Ginny said. 

"Congratulations Harry!" Colin took hold of Harry's hand and shook it. 

Everyone congratulated Harry and Ron just clapped his back.

Harry wanted to talk to Ron before meeting Madam Hooch and the other captains. Harry searched the stands for Hermione. When he spotted her he looked at her and pointed at Ron. Hermione nodded in understanding to what Harry wanted her to do. She went to meet Ron.

"Ron?" Harry tried to call after him.

"You won the vote fair and square. You don't have to explain anything," Ron said without looking at him.

Harry knew that Ron had his hopes up in being captain. He wanted to follow his best friend but Madam Hooch motioned him to join the captains in the stands.

Harry flew to the stands and joined them. Draco was made captain of Slytherin. Anthony Goldstien a Prefect and a Chaser was made the Ravenclaw captain. Zachariahs Smith was made captain of Hufflepuff and Harry was of course the captain of the Gryffindor team.

They talked about the International Quidditch exhibition. They also agreed to squeeze in all Quidditch matches before the Christmas holidays so they will have more time to train for the exhibition games. They also agreed that they would have to pick two Seekers, two Keepers, six Chasers and 4 Beaters. These said members would be picked by Madam Hooch based on their performance in the Quidditch cup competition.

After the meeting, which lasted forty-five minutes long and surprisingly, didn't result any unlikely incidents with Draco, Harry went to the shower. After taking a hot shower and getting into some clean clothes Harry walked his way back to the castle. 

To be continued… 

A/N: It took me awhile to write this one because I already have my regular classes but I'll try to write as often as possible. I know this chap sucked but I will try and make it better next time.


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected Things Happen

**Title: The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Sorry to keep you guys waiting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 14: Unexpected Things Happen 

            "Harry." 

        He heard someone call from behind him. It was Cho Chang still in her Quidditch robes. She apparently didn't do much during their try-outs. 

        Harry turned around and was face to face with her. 

        "I've been meaning to talk to you. Oh before I forget congratulations on making it as captain," she beamed and kissed his cheek.

        Harry didn't know how to react. If this happened last year he would probably have that lurch feeling in his stomach but the situation was totally different now. "Uhmm…thanks, I guess," he replied.

        "Harry, I hope we can start all over again. I know we had a very rough first year but I promise I'll make it up to you," Cho said nervously.

        Harry couldn't believe what she was saying. She wanted to make up to him. "Aren't you dating someone else already?" he asked. 

        "Michael is nice but I couldn't stop thinking about you and after all the things that happened last June," she said as she batted her eyelashes seductively but Harry honestly couldn't care less. 

        "So you want us to see each other again?" Harry as if he was a kindergarten student eager to avoid a teacher from making him recite the alphabet. 

        "Yes, I'd love to go out with you. I promise I won't be jealous of Granger ever again," Cho beamed with excitement.

        Harry's mind was racing he didn't ask her out and he had no intentions of dating her again in the first place. The problem was he didn't know how to tell her without making her like one of the broken faucets in Mourning Myrtle's bath. 

        "I'll see you on the first Hogsmeade Weekend. Oh, we'll be seeing each other in the DA. I can't wait," she said then giggled. 

        Harry just smiled meekly. He started to ask himself what he had done wrong to put himself in the most unlikely position. He was worried about what Hermione would think of him.

        "See you later Harry," she said before she went up to the entrance of the castle where Marietta the blubber mouth was waiting.

        Harry paced slower back inside the castle he had no intentions of walking inside with Cho. 

        He finally made it to the Gryffindor tower. He still didn't know how to tell Hermione about him getting caught in a very unlikely compromise. 

        He met Ron in the common room instead. His best friend was in a fairly good mood.

        "Hi! Harry I just wanted to congratulate you. I know I've been much of a prat at the tryouts," Ron greeted him.

        "Thanks I guess," Harry said slightly confused with the sudden change.

        "Do you want to ask me why I'm in a fairly good mood even if I didn't make it as captain?" Ron started.

        Harry sat next to him on the couch. "Since you mentioned it. Why are you so happy?" Harry asked his best friend.

        "It's Hermione," Ron exclaimed a brilliant smile shown on his face.

        "What about her?" Harry's curiosity grew. 

        "Well, you know how I was in really bad mood a while back. She went to meet me and you know, try to make me feel better," Ron relayed. 

        "Okay, so what happened?" Harry asked him to continue.

        "We talked a little and I told her that I wasn't feeling right. She asked me if there was anything she can do to make me feel better," Ron said.

        "And what did you tell her?" Harry enquired his curiosity going double time.

        "I told her that if she'll go to the Hogsmeade weekend with me I'd feel a lot better," Ron exclaimed.

        "Don't tell me she said yes," Harry asked. He couldn't believe what Ron just did. 

        "Yes, she actually accepted my invitation. I have a feeling she was just sorry for me but hey, an opportunity like that happens only once," Ron said happily.

        "Err… do you know where she is right now?" Harry asked.

        "She's in the library as usual," Ron said. "Don't you want to join me in my little celebration. I got some Chocolate frogs here. Ginny gave me some so I'd feel better." He got a hand full from his pocket.

        "No, thanks I have to talk to Hermione about something," Harry said hurriedly.

        "Okay, Harry. See you at the DA tonight," Ron called after him.

        First, Cho thought he wanted to go out with her again and now Hermione said yes to Ron. Harry's mind was racing what had he done to deserve all these trouble. Did being captain had to give that much of a toll on him. The thought of Ron and Hermione sitting close to each other in the three broomsticks was hunting him. He took all the possible shortcuts he can find to get to the library not to mention jumping off from a moving staircase just to get to the right floor. All he wanted to do was to talk to Hermione. 

        He finally reached the library. He tried to dash inside trying very hard not to get noticed by Madam Pince who was busy stacking books back in their rightful shelves.

        He went around looking at all the people in the library then he remembered the place where he and Hermione would spend their time together during their fourth year when Ron was upset with him. 

        He went to the area almost close to the restricted section. He spotted Hermione behind a big pile of books. When he came closer he was surprised with the titles of the books he saw, **_Quidditch Tactics 101_**, **_Best Quidditch plays of the Century_**, **_Famous Quidditch Athletes and there Key Techniques_** just to name a few. He had never seen Hermione that interested in Quidditch before. 

        "I thought I'd see you here. What are all these Quidditch books about? Don't tell me you're trying out for the team? We already have new players," Harry commented as he plopped next to her. 

        Hermione was busy scribbling in a long piece or parchment. She put down her quill and looked at Harry. 

        "So what are these for?" he asked again.

        "What do you think? I'm trying to help you. Ron is right as captain you have to know all the possible plays. You have to device some plan to make sure that the team wins," Hermione said. She was rather aloof which Harry noticed instantly. She started writing again.

        "Err… thanks but I really think you shouldn't have. I know you have a lot of studying to do. I don't want to burden you with Quidditch," Harry said.

        Hermione looked at him. "So I can't help my best friend anymore. Is that what you and Cho had agreed on?" Hermione blurted. 

        He didn't expect her to know about his meeting with Cho. "We never agreed on anything," he countered.

        "Well, I heard you two are dating again. So I'm really happy for you. But can I at least help you with school work and even Quidditch?" Hermione said she still had that serious look on her face.

        "You know I wouldn't have survived all the past school terms without you so why would I want you to stop being my study mate. Well, you are a bit of a slave driver but hey, I like you that way," Harry said. 

        A slight tinge of pink showed on Hermione's cheek but she kept her face on what she was writing.

        "Err… can I ask you something?" Harry started. "Ron told me you guys where going out on our Hogsmeade weekend?"

        Hermione look at him. "Don't we always go to Hogsmeade weekends together? I don't see anything wrong with going with Ron? I was hoping you would be coming with us but since you already have a compromise I guess it would just have to be Ron and me," she said plainly.

        Harry finally understood. Hermione must have thought it was a simple friendly invitation. Harry wished that Cho hadn't come up to him earlier. "How did you find out about Cho?" he asked.

        "This is the library. A lot of Ravenclaws stay here mostly to read but some to gossip. I couldn't help but over hear Cho and his best friend chatting with the other seventh year Ravenclaw and I can't be easily spotted here," she vaguely replied. 

        "I'll finish this in the dormitories and hand it to you tomorrow. See you later at the DA," Hermione said. She got up got the stack of books and stuffed them in her bag. She also got her quill, inkbottles and parchment inside. "Bye Harry." 

        Harry couldn't believe that Hermione just left him there. He couldn't believe that she was acting as if he was just another acquaintance.

        "You know she was humming a happy tune when she got here," Harry heard someone come out from behind him. 

        He turned around and saw Luna Lovegood. "She asked for all those Quidditch books. Ginny told me Hermione was pretty excited about your making it as captain," Luna took the seat across from Harry.

        "Where you spying on Hermione?" he asked the blond Ravenclaw.

        "Of course not. I was there checking the bookshelves when she stopped humming. I saw Chang and her friends giggling like mad. I was actually surprised your friend didn't call Madam Pince's attention. Then I heard what my housemates were talking about. Didn't hear her hum a tune again," Luna said.

        "So what are you trying to say?" Harry asked Luna. 

She just smiled at him. "You know she doesn't like Ronald. I just hope she would break it to him gently. He is a great guy. And she doesn't like the idea of you and Chang dating again," she said dreamily.

"Why do you know all these things?" he asked her.

"I'm in Ravenclaw. I may be obscure to some but I am very keen about things that concern my interest," Luna answered. 

"So who in particular holds your best interest?" he asked not exactly expecting her to reply. 

She once again had a dreamy look on her face and a vague smile then walked off singing Weasley is our king.

'She's really very weird,' Harry thought. 'But what does she mean by Hermione not wanting me to date Cho? Is Hermione jealous?'

Harry went back to their common room. He saw Dean and Ginny talking near the Gryffindor fire. Parvati and Lavender gossiping in a corner. Colin and Dennis animatedly talking about the tryouts that morning and Ron and Seamus were playing chess on one corner. He went up to their dormitory and found Neville reading his potions book.

"What are you doing up here?" Harry asked. 

"I borrowed books from Hermione. I want to make sure that I get everything right on our Potions class. I hate the idea of Snape kicking me out of our class," Neville answered. Harry went and sat down on his bed.

"You know I think you're pretty determined about being a Healer so you won't fail," Harry said.

"I hope you're right," Neville smiled. "What are we doing on the DA tonight?"

"Well, I have no idea but teachers would be facilitating our meeting. We're actually official," Harry said. 

"So don't I have any assignments for tonight?" Neville asked.

"Huh? What assignment?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"You know. Are there any pranks we can use tonight?" Neville said softly.

"Oh, that. Well, I think we should let them be for the mean time but when any of their lot makes any wrong moves. I'll make sure that a special prank will come their way," Harry grinned mischievously and so did Neville.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron went to the third floor where their schedule said the DA would meet. Waiting outside were Neville, Ginny and Luna with Hermione, Padma and Terry. 

"You guys are here early?" Ron said as they joined them. 

"Let's say we're pretty excited," Ginny joked. 

Ron and Harry actually talked a lot about Quidditch after he talked to Neville. He was actually glad that Ron had gotten over his being captain.

"I guess, you won't be too hard on us to practice since we have the DA," Ginny said.

"Who said anything about not practicing hard. We have to win this year. I hope majority of the Gryffindor team would make it to the Hogwarts team.

"Fat chance Potter," Draco said as he arrived with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. There were two other younger Slytherins with them. 

"You think you can win over us. I doubt it if you can make it as second," Ron said.

"Who asked your opinion Weasley? What you have to say doesn't matter to me. You didn't even make it as captain," Draco sniggered. The other Slytherins laughed.

Harry and Ron wanted to advance on Draco but Hermione stopped them.

"He's not worth it," she said as she each placed a hand over Ron and Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm not good enough, Granger? I heard Potter got back with Chang. I guess you're just for a short time fling," Draco smirked. Pansy was laughing extra hard.

"Take that back or you'll pay," Ron said with his wand out.

"Oh, you really like leftovers, don't you?" Draco commented.

"I've heard enough. Don't you talk badly about my friends! You aren't even worth half as they are. One false move Draco and I'll send you where you belong like your dad," Harry retorted.

Members of the DA where behind him, Ron and Hermione on either sides, Harry was ready for anything, Draco not having his cronies with him was putting up a brave face.

The other DA members, Tonks and Remus arrived in time.

"What is the meaning of this?" Remus asked.

"Break it up, break it up," Tonks said. Her hair was a combination of blue and green. 

        Draco and Harry were separated by the crowd of DA members but were still giving hot glares to one another. 

        "We'll just wait for Professor Dumbledore and Moody before we enter inside."

        "Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked from beside Harry.

        He smiled weakly and said yes. She returned back a smile. Harry felt a little better.

        He noticed Cho without Marietta. She went from across the other DA members and went her way next to him. 

        "Where is your friend?" Harry asked.

        "She wasn't offered Advance DA," she answered with a brilliant smile. "I hope you weren't getting into any trouble," Cho said with her girly concerned voice. 

        Harry saw Hermione rolling her eyes while she was quietly talking to Ginny. 

        "I'm not," Harry said. 'But I'm sure as hell getting in trouble with Hermione if you don't keep yourself away from me,' he thought.

        "Why are there Slytherins here professor?" he heard Zacharias Smith ask Remus from behind them. 

        "Everyone should be given the opportunity to train. We all need to defend ourselves," Remus reasoned.

        "They don't need to defend themselves if they're the one doing the assault," Ernie Macmillan said.

        "Some may have Death Eaters for parents but that doesn't make them death eaters themselves," Tonks tried to reason to the crowding DA members.

        "We're not sure about that some may have the Dark Mark hidden somewhere. We don't know if Death Eaters have age criteria," Susan Bones said.

        The Slytherins were now on the furthest corner. They may all seem thug like but with the DA was a more experienced group. Draco of all people should know. Harry remembered what Ron said about Ginny sending a flying bogie hex on the blond Slytherin. 

        "Listen everyone. Professors Tonks and Lupin are right. We do not like the exceptions that death eaters have as their idealism. Only purebloods, that's what they want. Now, we can't have the same type of prejudice ideals. We can't exclude the Slytherins just because some of their parents are death eaters. Remember what the sorting hat said last year we have to unite or Hogwarts will definitely fall apart. I don't like the Slytherins, you all know that but if Professor Dumbledore thinks it is wise to have them here with us then we just have to trust the headmaster on this. There is no way that he'd want any of us in trouble," Hermione said. Everyone quietly listened to her. 

        "Thank you very much Ms. Granger," Tonks smiled thankfully at her.

        Harry really didn't like the idea of the Slytherins training with them but what Hermione said made sense to him. 'She is my guardian after all. She's bound to know what's right,' he thought to himself.

        "I still think those Slytherins shouldn't be here," he heard Cho whisper to him. He felt her warm breath against his ear. He saw Michael Corner glaring at him.

        "I'm going to talk to Hermione and Ron if you don't mind," Harry said before joining his friends.

        "She's all over you mate," Ron joked.

        "I surely don't want her following me around. It's weird," Harry said.

        "She surely wants to hang around you a lot," Hermione said. "You know she wasn't that clingy to Cedric. I wonder what got into her lately. She must really like you."

        "But I don't like her that way, at least not anymore. I already have a lot to think about. I don't have time for a girlfriend. I already have all I need—" 

        Professor Dumbledore and Alastor Moody arrived. Everyone hushed up as the two made their way to the door. Everyone quietly entered the room. When all of them were inside including the Slytherins the headmaster closed the door and tapped it with his wand three times. 

        The headmaster faced the crowd of DA members and few new students including the Slytherins. 

        "Good evening to all of you. Welcome to your Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. This class is given only to selected students," the Headmaster started.

        Draco had a smug look on his face.

        "However before undergoing the course of training that will enable you to defend yourselves against the worst of curses and spells you will under go an exam," Dumbledore said.

        The crowd were a mixed up of violent reactions and murmurs. Only Hermione seemed delighted with the idea of an exam. 

        "Silence, everyone," the headmaster spoke and everyone did just that. "The exam I am talking about is not the usual type of exam. It's an exam where your virtue will be magically analyzed to see if you are worthy to under go the said training."

        The crowd murmured excitedly.

        "I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't make it. He's a whole rotten lot," Ron whispered to Harry.

        "I'd actually want to see how he'll do," Harry whispered back.

        "Professor, should we take the exam too? We are already members of the DA," Hannah Abbot asked.

        "I think it is just right that all of you should take the exam," Dumbledore answered. "I believe only two will be exempted," he continued.

        "Potter, Granger please come forward," Moody called them.

        Both Harry and Hermione were surprised. 

        To be continued…

        A/N: I'm evil, aren't I? I hate to leave you with a cliffy but that's all for now. R/R sorry for the errors.. I didn't have much time to edit. My bad.


	15. CHAPTER 15: Test of Virtue

Title: The Aftermath 

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I also want to point out that as much as I want Harry and Hermione together already, I can't just put them together because I am following a plot. I'd love to put bits of fluff here and there but the Harry and Hermione part would take a while but please bear with me with this. I already have this planned including the sequel to this series… Well, I have a small draft but not anything concrete yet. Just bear with me okay. Sorry for the errors. I just hate it when I don't have a lot of time in my hands. A Beta is badly needed, I know. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 15: Test of Virtue 

        The two walked up to Moody. Harry looked back to see Ron with a questioning look on his face. 

        Moody motioned Harry and Hermione in one corner. The Headmaster continued talking to the DA members. 

        "Potter, Granger you two will help us with the testing," Moody's magical eye was moving in circles.

        "Why can't Ron help us? He doesn't need to take the test. We know he's loyal to us," Harry said. He wanted to convince Moody to exempt Ron. 

        "You two had been exempted because you are members of the Order and because you both have already been marked. It is better this way. You two will point your wands at the head of the person to be tested.  Use Legilimency and try to sort a few of their recent thoughts. You can compare what you see," Moody instructed.

        Harry understood the 'they were Order members' part but not the 'because you both are marked' part.

        "Can Ron at least go first? We're sure he'll pass it," Hermione said.

        "When you see gripes, deep anger, and envy in their thoughts they should take the virtue exam from me and the headmaster. If they only have mild emotions of the same kind in their minds then Remus and Tonks will administer their exam. Granger, you scan the past thoughts. Potter skim through the present and most recent thoughts and yes your friends can go first if they like," Moody said.

        Harry and Hermione nodded.

        "I think we can begin with the tests. Pair yourselves and fall in line," Dumbledore instructed.

        Harry could see from the front of the line that Ron had a composed look on his face.

        Neville and Ron were the first ones to take the Legilimency test from Harry and Hermione. Harry scanned Neville first and Hermione scanned Ron's thoughts. 

        Harry saw the scene where he and Neville were in the boy's dormitories then it shifted to a the common room where Neville must have been observing Ginny and Dean. The last he saw was the Neville waiting outside of their DA practice room while they waited for the Headmaster to arrive.

        "Okay, you're next," Hermione said as she prodded Neville to stand in front of her. Ron took his place in front of Harry. 

        "What are you going to do mate?" Ron asked. 

        Harry put his wand up and pointed it at Ron's head. "Just the same as what Hermione did," he replied and used the Legilimens on his best friend.

        He was brought to the scene in the Quidditch pitch after they chose Harry as captain. Ron stomped his way into the locker room. "He always beats me in everything. I don't want to be prefect I'd rather be Quidditch captain but of course Harry's better. I bet Fred and George were right, making me a prefect was a big mistake," Ron said to himself. 

Harry didn't expect Ron to think badly of what happened. He knew that he would be upset because he wanted so badly to be captain but Harry didn't know that Ron envied him so much. He didn't expect Ron to be jealous of him. He did have wonderful parents and a happy lot of brothers and a sister. 

Then it changed into the Gryffindor common room. Where Ron and Hermione were walking together or it was more of Hermione following him. They seemed to be arguing at first but He saw Hermione's sympathetic look on Ron's face. Harry realized that this was the time when Ron asked Hermione to go with him on their Hogsmeade weekend.

Then it changed into the scene outside their practice room then to the time before they were called for testing. The last thing he heard Ron say to himself was, "He always gets everything."

Harry put down his wand and looked at Hermione. 

'Harry any angry thoughts inside Ron or Neville at present?' Hermione Legilimens to him.

'Ron has a little but nothing big on Neville. How about their past?' Harry Legilimens back.

'Neville has and Ron has some jealousy issues in the family. I think these two should take their test from the Head master and Professor Moody,' Hermione Legilimens.

"Ron, Neville you'll take your exams from the Headmaster and Professor Moody," Harry directed.

The headmaster had conjured dividers in both sides of the room. He and Moody occupied one part and on the other were for Professor Lupin and Tonks.

Other than Ron and Neville only Parvati and Dean had to take their test from the Headmaster and Moody.

Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbot, and Michael Corner were also sent to the Headmaster.

It was the Slytherin's turn to be sorted out for the test. Only Blaise Zabini was not sent to Dumbledore. Hermione took a long while in reading out Draco's thoughts and she gave Draco a very disgusted look before they sent him to Dumbledore.

Harry only saw the usual things in Draco's head. He bullied even the first year Slytherins. He also had seen him sniggering while Tonks was teaching their class a few days ago. It was hard to look inside his thoughts because he seemed to have put a wall that kept Harry away from the blond Slytherin's thoughts.

 When they were done sorting the Advance DADA class they waited in one corner for the rest to finish their tests.

"Harry, I know where Kreacher is?" Hermione whispered to him.

"Huh? Where is he?" Harry asked. It had been a while and he had forgotten about the Black's house elf.

"He's head is on a plaque in the Malfoy Manor," Hermione muttered. "They killed him. After using the poor thing they killed him."

Harry didn't feel sorry for Kreacher because he's part of the reason why Sirius is dead but he also knew that Hermione is pretty passionate about house elf rights.

"He must have asked them to do that to him. He'd been talking about being like his family when he was in Grimmauld," he said as he tried to make a distraught Hermione at ease. Harry remembered the House elf heads in wooden plaques back in Grimmauld place. 

"I can't believe they can be that cruel to him. He's been ill treated all his life," Hermione muttered. 

Harry knew that Hermione felt sorry for the house elf.

"And Draco hates you so much not that you don't know that yet. He also hates muggles and thinks that muggleborns like me are dirty. But there was one part of him that I can't see. He's hiding something. I'm not sure if it's anger because he's bad thoughts were all on the surface."

        "I know, he seem to put a wall on his thoughts. Maybe Snape taught him Occlumency already," Harry said.

        "No, its just his strong will. There are things he didn't want us to know and he's determined to keep it from us. But whatever it is Dumbledore or even Professor Moody would figure it out," she said.

        "I wonder what they're doing inside. How can they test a person's virtue?" Harry asked. He and Hermione were in a deep conversation at one corner.

        "Well, I've read about them in the book Sirius and Lupin gave you. There weren't enough information in it though. All it says there was that an incantation would be used to filter through a wizard's body. It will reveal all his anxieties, troubles and all his after thoughts. It drains much of a wizard's strength but you only need to eat sweets to revive it. This test is only administered once," Hermione explained as if reading from the book itself.

        "I see. You think maybe we should take the exam too?" Harry asked. He was thinking of submitting himself to such an activity.

        "I guess we can ask Dumbledore if you really want to," Hermione said. "But remember what Professor Moody said about us being marked. I think he means your thunderbolt scar and my sun runes shape scar." Hermione was slightly taken a back. She seemed uneasy talking about her scar. 

        "I guess you're right but we could still ask," Harry replied. He thought maybe Hermione didn't like talking about her scar because he might get into a guilty fit again. 

 "Err… Harry, I didn't know that Cho hated me so much. Well, I thought she didn't like me but I didn't expect her to hate me that much. I never did anything bad to her," she said with uncertainty.

        "Don't mind her she's just jealous of you." Harry looked at her with his green pools pleading to her. "Hermione, can you help me? I honestly didn't ask Cho out but she thought that I… well she misunderstood what I said. I want to join you and Ron on our Hogsmeade weekend," he confessed.

        "I honestly don't want you to go if you really don't want too but you're already in a compromise with her. Now, maybe you should take this as an opportunity to end your relationship with her but can you do it in the nicest possible way. You know she's been through a lot before and she might not be able to take it well," Hermione suggested.

        "You're a saint Hermione. You're worried about the feelings of someone who hates you," Harry commented. 

        Hermione laughed. "I'm not a saint Harry. I just don't think any girl deserves to get her heart broken twice," she said earnestly.

        "That's what I love about you. You seem to know everything. I think the guardian thing is just a bonus. I bet we'd still be friends even if destiny didn't put its sneaky hands to put us together as friends," Harry said. He was slightly unsure with the words he used. He was thinking that maybe he came out to strong with using the word love but the look on Hermione's face said otherwise.

        "I think so too," Hermione said and returned a smile.

        Harry and Hermione continued chatting while they wait for the DA members to finish.

        After the test the headmaster asked for everyone's attention once again.

        "I'm very pleased that all of you have passed the test of virtue. Although this does not guarantee that you will forever be in the side of good. This only proves that goodness can still over power the darkness that may lurk within," Dumbledore said.

        Everyone including Ron and most of the Gryffindor looked so tired and sleepy. Other students from other house were slumped on corners and even the Slytherins were ready to snooze off any moment.

        "All of you should go back to your dormitories. We will meet next weekend to start our lessons. We shall pick up from where the DA members left off. Professor Lupin and Tonks will be teaching you. Professor Moody and I shall supervise your meetings. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. I think it is fitting that the two of you should coordinate with the two professors so you can assist in teaching the rest of the class," Dumbledore instructed.

        There were approving nods from DA members. The Slytherins made unpleasant murmurs.

        "I thought that this is Advanced Against the Dark Arts Lessons. Why would you let students teach us?" Draco asked indignantly. 

        All eyes were on him and the headmaster. No one had ever questioned Dumbledore before except for Harry that is.

        "Mr. Malfoy, I believe Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger is perfectly capable of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts because of their recent experience, however they will not be teaching but assisting professor's Lupin and Tonks. You're training would be extensive and a lot more difficult than of your regular Defense classes. I think that additional help would be to your advantage," the headmaster explained.

        They were dismissed from their meeting. Harry and Hermione were asked to remain. Ron wanted to stay and wait for them but he was so weak that he fell asleep. Professor Lupin had to move his sleeping body to the dormitories.

        "Professor, why didn't Hermione and I take the test tonight?" Harry asked.

        "Because your duties had already been established. You two are already marked," Dumbledore said. He conjured a round table and seats where they all took their places. 

        "Professor Moody told us the same thing about being marked. Is it our odd shaped scars?" Hermione asked.

        "You are truly very bright miss Granger. Yes, the two of you have gone through a far more extensive test of virtue. Your bodies have rejected the Avada Kedavra," Dumbledore said.

        Harry was listening very carefully to him.

        "But professor. Didn't the Harry's mother save him and I was only lucky because the words weren't said aloud?" Hermione asked.       

        "It's not the symbols that you carry that gives you the mark but what these symbols represent. The thunderbolt is the sign that appears when a body rejects evil. It represents the bearer of strength, the hero. The sign of the sun represents the light that is brought down to guide the bearer of strength. Thus making you his guardian. And your duties in this world has been acknowledged so there is no need for you to prove your virtues," Dumbledore answered.

        "Now, I understand. I know about the prophecy foretold about her. Should I tell her about mine?" Harry asked.   

        "I thought the prophecy broke," Hermione said with a questioning look. 

        "Indeed it has but I have kept his prophecy in my Pensieve for it was first said to me," Dumbledore explained. "I believe you should tell her the prophecy but bear in mind the risk she will be in."

        Harry knew that Dumbledore was speaking the truth about the risk Hermione would be in but looking at her and watching how determined she was to be by his side he knew that even with the risks she would be in he would always be there to protect her.

        The Headmaster and the others left the two of them inside the room to talk.

        Harry took a very deep breath before he started telling her about the prophecy.

        Hermione listened intently to Harry's every word. It was as if every word uttered made things clearer to her.

        "There has to be another way. There should be," Hermione said as she took Harry's both hands.

        "I knew it would be a bit of a surprise for you. I honestly don't know if I can do something like that or maybe I fear that I am actually capable of doing such actions in the future because of so much hate," Harry admitted.

        "I promise you'll never be alone. Even if it is a fight you have to do on your own that won't stop me from being with you no matter what. I think Ron would feel the same way. We will be here for you. I will be here for you. I just wish there is some other way. I wish I can do something so you wouldn't have to dirty your hands with his blood," she wept so hard in his arms.

        "At least I know I wouldn't be alone. I know for certain that you will be there no matter what," he said to her as he run his fingers through her brown hair. Silently he wished that Ron would also be there to support him. The scenes in Ron's mind made him wonder what his other best friend actually thought of him.

        "I hope that we can go through school and all these trouble and live to tell the tale," Hermione joked as she looked up at him and stood up from where they sat.

"I do hope so too," he said as they left the training room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Harry, Ron and Hermione were in their Transfiguration class. The class was a mix of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. 

"I the class would start grouping themselves into fours we can start with our lesson," Professor McGonagall instructed her class.

The trio was automatically grouped with only one missing member to fill in the slot. 

Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender were already grouped. Hermione motioned Neville to join their group.

"I guess you'll be grouped with us then," Ron said.

"And he's a very good addition to our group. Did you know how he blew off Snape in our class because he makes the second best potion next to Hermione, that is," Harry said.

"Actually, Harry isn't so bad also. Snape couldn't find anything to say to our potions work," Hermione said.

"The truth is I'm just lucky. Harry and Hermione here are great help," Neville added.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along pretty well," Ron muttered.

"Open your books in page 375. The topic is Animagus transformations," Professor McGonagall said to the class.

"It would have been a lot better if you were there with us too," Harry said as they started opening their books.

"And make a big fool of myself in his class. No way," Ron retorted but Harry could tell that his best friend wanted to be with them even if it were in Snape's class.

"Now, I am not expecting that all of you will be able to animagus. Our class would only study the theories behind being animagus. Practicing the transformation should be done after you have finished from school or if you are under authoritative supervision. If you have become a successful Animagi you are required to register in the ministry of magic," Professor McGonagall explained to them.

"Maybe we can ask Dumbledore to teach how to be Animagus," Neville exclaimed. "He's the Headmaster after all."

"Maybe we should ask him next meeting. I don't want to go through that test again. I wanted to sleep all day the day after that meeting," Ron said.

"You won't go through with it again. Maybe I can ask McGonagall to teach us I mean it would be advantageous for Harry," Hermione said excitedly.

"I guess we can try," Harry said when McGonagall went pass their table.

"I suppose you four know what the class is discussing," McGonagall's voice echoed inside the now silenced room. 

Everyone was staring at them, waiting for one of them to answer.

"I believe we're discussing the types of animals a wizard may become when he transform and how this animal represent his personality," Hermione said as she stood up.

"You lot, are lucky Ms. Granger is with you," Professor McGonagall commented before she continued with the discussion.

Ron, Neville and Harry all sighed with relief.

After the discussion they were all assigned to make a research on the animals they think would most likely be their animagus forms. 

Ron was acting pretty normal around Harry. He thought maybe his best friend had gotten over what had happened a few days back with him being captain and being exempted from the test. He was more worried about the coming Hogsmeade weekend than his first practice with the team as the new captain.

Ron kept on reminding him every few hours that they would be practicing during Wednesdays and Fridays. Hermione would only be away during prefect meetings with Ron and other house prefects. During these times he would be with Neville pulling some pranks on Slytherins who often bully first years and most of the time it included Malfoy. 

Professor Snape had grown weary of the incidents and had demanded that the prefects work extra hours to find out who ever it was who had been playing tricks on the students from his house.

"Do you think maybe Hagrid is serious about showing the class a Clabbert?" Hermione asked them. They had Care for Magical Creatures after Transfiguration. 

Neville went back to get some things inside the boys' dormitory.

"Maybe. I haven't finished reading that chapter yet," Harry said. "I had to finish a practice play for Quidditch."

"So that was what kept you from coming up in our dorm early last night. Seriously Harry, spending too much time with Hermione isn't a very good thing. You'll turn into a bookworm in no time," Ron joked.

Hermione on the other hand was infuriated by the unlikely comment. "Just because you don't study and get away with it doesn't mean Harry has to do the same. He's a lot more responsible than you," retorted Hermione.

"Yah, yah he's always better at everything," Harry heard Ron mutter softly to himself.

"So, our first game is against Slytherin. We have to make sure we win that game. I have to ask all of you guys to play extra hard. Ron, you have to guard the goal post as if your life depended on it," Harry said to loosen up the tension building up in the air. 

"You bet I will. I don't want to see Draco sniggering at us," Ron exclaimed. He surely was determined to beat the competing team against them.

There were already close to Hagrid's hat when they saw the path to the dark forest made even wider and bigger.

"Why do you reckon?" Ron was about to ask.

"Grawp!" Harry and Hermione both said. 

The three of them ran towards Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid!" The three of them called out.

"Hiyah Harry, Hermione, Ron," Hagrid greeted them as he got out of his hut. "Aren't yah a bit early for class?"

"Did you bring Grawp here with you. We saw the entrance to the Dark forest it's a lot bigger?" Hermione asked with a worried look on her face.

"Dumbledore found eh perfect place for Grawpy. Maybe you three can join me when I visit him. Goin' there on ther firs Hogsmeade Weekend," Hagrid said.

"We'd love to go," Harry and Hermione both said before Ron could refuse the offer. Harry didn't exactly like the idea of meeting Hagrid's giant little brother but it would be a good reason to join Ron and Hermione and to cancel his date with Cho.  

"You haven't seen Grawp yet. I think it would be nice if you would meet him," Hermione said.

"You two were both scared of him then. Why do you want to go and visit him now?" Ron retorted not minding the fact that Hagrid was actually there with them.

"Well, he saved our life from the centaurs. We owe him that much," Harry said. He was a bit worried about Hermione though because she was terrified of the giant the last time they saw Grawp.

"Yes, Harry's right.  So are you teaching him how to act properly now? I see you aren't badly beaten anymore," Hermione asked Hagrid.

"Well, Olympe's been teachin' him and Dumbledore had been gracious enough ter help me find him a place ter stay in," Hagrid said. Hagrid explained to them that the entrance to the forest was made bigger for some important reason and he would not go any further in the details. He also secretly congratulated Harry and Hermione for being inducted in the Order of the Phoenix.

The members of the class started to arrive including the Slytherins lead by no other than Draco Malfoy himself. 

Hagrid brought a pair of Clabberts to show the class.  The two creatures were a bit uneasy with the crowd surrounding them but after a while they were allowed to pet the magical animal. The Clabbert looked like a cross of a frog and a monkey. It also has a furuncle that turns red when it senses danger.

"Aren't these creatures supposed to sense danger? Why isn't it reacting to Granger when she touches it? Muggles are included to the threats they're suppose to sense," said Draco in a matter-of-factly manner to his cronies.

"It's because Hermione doesn't pose a threat to them. Touch it I'm sure that the thing on its head will turn red," Harry countered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it burst because Malfoy touched it," Ron commented.

"Who asked your opinion anyway," Draco smirked at Ron.

"Is there any problem here?" Hagrid came from the front to check on how the class was progressing.

"Nothing," the trio answered. 

"For yer homework research on where Clabberts live and the things they need to survive," he instructed the class then he let them all go back inside the castle.

"Err you three see you at three broomsticks at around two in the afternoon so you can stay and enjoy the morning outside," Hagrid told them before they left. 

That night Harry was talking to the portrait of young Sirius through his magic mirror. 

A special day was getting close and no it wasn't their match with Slytherin. It was scheduled early November. It wasn't his date with Cho that was going to take place a couple of days from that day. Hermione, his best friend would turn sixteen. It wasn't such a big deal before. She'd like anything that came from him because she's his good friend. 

"Why don't you buy her perfume?" the young Sirius suggested.

"No that's what Ron gave her and I don't remember her wearing the scent at all," Harry reasoned.

"Then don't buy her that then. You know her. What's her favorite thing?" young Sirius asked.

"Books," Harry answered flatly.

"Then get her one. Something that she'd love to read over and over," young Sirius said. 

"You think she'll like it?" Harry asked.

"Of course. It's from you. I have to go now. My mum would go around the portraits again you know. Just cover your mirror with the brown paper and stuff it in your trunk so she won't see anything just a plain broken mirror. Good thing Kreacher isn't here anymore or she'll be ordering him to get rid of my piece," Sirius said.

"I know where Kreacher is?" Harry said.

"You do? Where is he then?" asked young Sirius.

"His head is on a plaque in the Malfoy manor," he said.

"Well, at least he got what he wanted I have to go. Talk to you next time," and young Sirius left his portrait.

Harry wrapped the mirror and slid it back in his trunk.

"Harry? Are you still awake?" he heard Ron ask. 

Harry could notice the sleepy tone of his best friends voice. He mumbled a little pretending to be asleep inside his curtain-covered bed. Ron didn't ask him again. He probably assumed that Harry was already asleep.

A/N: Hello everyone!!!!! I'm sorry this took a while but I'll try and work faster next time. I have tons of schoolwork to do as usual. I'm just squeezing in some story writing time. I hope you guys stick around with me till I finish this fic.  


	16. CHAPTER 16: An Unusual Hogsmeade Weekend

Title: The Aftermath 

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Thanks for following this story even if I'm not very generous with updating…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 16: An Unusual Hogsmeade Weekend 

        Harry was up early. Since their will be a Quidditch exhibition in Hogwarts the house games were moved to an earlier date. After taking a quick shower he put on his Quidditch robes and went his way down to the pitch.  

        The grass on the pitch was still damp from the morning dew. The sun still wasn't up but Harry wanted to have a better feel of the grounds. It was his first practice with the team, as captain and he wanted to make sure that they would have a good start. He held his Firebolt with his right hand. The last time he went flying on it was during their game against Slytherin where they won the game but got banned from playing Quidditch because of beating Malfoy into a pulp, not that he didn't want to strangle him every now and then.  

        Harry remembered how dreadful he felt when that Umbridge woman told him that he was never going to play Quidditch ever again. It was as if he was a bird that got his wings cut off. 

        A smile broke from his face. Things were a lot different now. He knew that there is still danger but he knew that this time there are people backing him up. He got on his broom and started flying around the pitch just to get a feel of the playing field. 

        He was circling around the middle hoop on the other end of the pitch when he saw someone with very bushy hair making her way to the field. He could not believe his eyes when he finally got a closer look at what the figure was holding. He saw Hermione Granger in the Quidditch field holding at one hand a broomstick. He flew back down to meet her.

        "What are you doing out here so early?" Harry asked, curious of what Hermione has to say.

        "I sort of remembered a promise made to me last summer," Hermione said. She was wearing a bonnet and a scarf around her neck. 

        Harry soon realized what she was talking about. "Of course, how can I forget? I promised to teach you how to fly," Harry replied. "But where did you get the broom?" he asked.

        "I borrowed it from Dennis Creevey last night, and he was very eager to lend it to me. I suppose he's just a friendly little chum," Hermione commented. "And before I forget," she said, as she pulled out a roll of parchment from inside her robes. "I made this for you. I thought maybe this could help you," she said as she gave Harry the roll of parchment.

        Harry saw a strategic game play, which Hermione had drawn and made explanations on. He couldn't help but smile at her for her efforts.

        "There are ten plays on that parchment. Just tap it with your wand and it will change into a new play. I took the liberty of making those plans while I heard you and Ron discussing those plays in the common room last night," she said, and then smiled back at him.

        "So that's what you were doing. I thought you making your homework. Thanks for helping Hermione, I'm quite nervous about being captain," Harry muttered.

        "You'll do just fine. You're just the perfect guy for the job. So, let's start my lessons, shall we? Before everyone else gets here," she said as she gave Harry a affirming nod. 

        "We've done this before in our first year. Mount your broom, kick off, and lets fly slowly and gain a little height," Harry instructed. He and Hermione took off and were flying around slowly on the field. Harry started making simple turns and swerves which Hermione followed carefully.

        "Look, Harry, let's go there. The sun is almost up." Hermione pointed to the direction of the hillside and motioned him to follow her to where the sun was about to rise. 

        They were flying together and were gazing at the beautiful scenery. The light was enveloping them. The sky was starting to change hues of orange, yellow and purple.  The scenery was breath taking.

        "This is a lot better than the last time we flew off at Grimmauld," Hermione exclaimed, while holding tightly to her broomstick. 

        Harry looked at her and marveled at how pretty she looked amidst the brilliant sunrise. She wasn't one of those the exotic looking girls like Cho Chang, or the Patil Twins, but she surely was something. There was something about her that just made him stare and watch as she gazed upon the rising sun. She was a very beautiful and yet a very familiar sight to marvel about.

        "It's so beautiful," he heard her say.

        "Yes, it is very beautiful," he replied but he wasn't at all looking at the spectacle of the sunrise but he was staring at his best friend whom he had known for many years.

        "Oi! What are you two doing out here?" they heard someone call out.

        "Who's there?" Harry answered flying closer to Hermione and taking hold of her broom.

        They saw a cloaked figure on a broom flying towards them.

        "Hey, you are not supposed to be here," the familiar voice of the youngest Auror Jeremy greeted them.

        "Oh! It's you," Hermione said.

        "We were just flying. I have Quidditch practice in a little while," Harry reasoned.

        "It's still not safe for the two of you to be out here alone," Jeremy replied. 

         "Well, the suns up and you can join us if you like. Maybe, you can watch us practice. The team will be here any minute now," Harry said, but he didn't like the intrusion on what was supposedly his quality time with Hermione. 

        "Let's fly back to the pitch then," Jeremy said. 

        Hermione and Harry went flying back to the Quidditch pitch, while Jeremy trailed behind them.

        It wasn't a very long flight because they were just a bit edged near the hillside and it wasn't far from the pitch. 

        Harry and Hermione started flying around the goal posts and Harry noticed how Hermione, even for the obvious fright she had for heights, was trying very hard to follow his lead. He noticed Jeremy watching them from the stands. Harry found it odd that he was the only Auror around. 

        After a while the whole Gryffindor team was there. Ron was a surprised to see Hermione that early outside, but didn't bother asking her why.

        Harry proceeded by rounding them up and discussing the plays, which he and Ron taught about and formulated, and Hermione took the liberty of illustrating and bewitching for them. The roll of parchment with the Quidditch play surely was helpful. 

        The team started warming up after an hour's discussion of their plays. Hermione went up the stands and joined Jeremy who was now accompanied by Luna Lovegood. 

        The team was energetic and their enthusiasm was infectious that Harry's spirit was high with great expectation for their new lineup. Ron was doing very well in guarding the goal posts. The Chasers were good at scoring even if they were against Ron's superb goal keeping. Harry noted that his bestfriend was almost as good as Oliver Wood.

        Harry on the other hand was trying very hard to focus on getting the snitch on record time. After the exhausting practice he gave the team a nice little chat before they all went and took their shower.

        "I think we have a very promising line up and with a little more hard work Slytherin won't have a chance against us," Harry said, and everyone was nodding in agreement.

        "But we shouldn't be too over confident. The Slytherins also have a new line up so they would probably be a lot better than their old team. Plus, they may have some tricks up their sleeves so lets play defensively when we face them and that's two weeks from now. Keep up the good work team," he finished, beaming at his teammates with great pride. "See you all on Wednesday for the next practice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Hermione was waiting for them in the great hall. 

        Harry slopped down beside her, his hair still damp from taking a shower. Ron, and the other followed.

        "You're practice was amazing. Jeremy said he would bet a hundred galleons that you'd win the Quidditch cup," Hermione beamed. "By the way Luna wanted me to give you these," Hermione said as she handed small stones to Ron, Ginny and Harry underneath their table.

        "What is this?" Harry examined the ruby colored stone that reminded him of the Sorcerer's stone back in his first year.

        "It's the shape shifting stone, isn't it?" Ron exclaimed.

        Ginny hushed him with a glare and whispered, "Yes, so keep your mouth shut."

        "I know that it's supposed to be illegal because it's a class B Non-Tradable Substance and I don't know how she was able to bring it here or how she got it but this would be helpful in our transfiguration class and beside there aren't any rules against using it here in Hogwarts. I checked it in all the rulebooks. Most of these stones are handed down from generations of old wizarding families," Hermione whispered to them, and they had to put their heads together so they could hear her.

        "So are you saying these stones are genuine?" Ron asked, while eyeing his stone with enthusiasm.

        "I double checked it in the library and tested in by submersing it to a sleeping drought which it would set to flames after a few seconds. It will also help us become Animagi easily, well, a lot easier than without it," Hermione explained.

        "I guess we have to thank her on our next DA meeting. Does Neville have one also?" Harry asked. Neville was after all with them in the Department of Mysteries.

        "I gave it to him before I left the Gryffindor Common Room. I had to get my school things before I made my way here. He was very pleased, if you ask me," Hermione said.

        "Wait a minute? You and Luna were talking all the while and you didn't argue at all, isn't that a bit strange?" Ron commented, as he placed the stone inside his pocket and started filling his plate with food.

        "Yes, we managed to have a nice and very normal conversation without having to yell at each other. She has some weird thoughts but like Ginny said she isn't bad company at all, a bit farfetched but nothing I can't tolerate," Hermione said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The day of the Hogsmeade Weekend came. Harry, didn't have the chance to cancel his date with Cho because he surprisingly couldn't find her anywhere during his free time. He met her that day in front of the big oak doors of the entrance hall waiting for him.

        "Harry, over here!" she called out to him.

        He went to meet with her upon Hermione's advice to go through with the date and excuse himself afterwards for their trip to see Grawp. 

        "I thought maybe you forgot about our date," Cho said, blushing. She batted her eyelashes seductively which Harry surprisingly found annoying. 

        "I… Err well, I'm here, am I not?" Harry said, and he smiled meekly pretending that everything was okay. 

        He left the common room early to meet Cho. He thought the earlier he'd meet her, the earlier he could leave to join Hermione and Ron. The idea of his two best friend going on a Hogsmeade weekend just got to him so much, and to think that on their third year he had no problem with them going to Hogsmeade without him.

        "Is it true?" Cho started to ask. "Hermione Granger is going out with Ron Weasley the Tornados hater?"

        "They're just going to Hogsmeade together because I'm with you. I would probably be hanging out with them if…" he paused. He thought that maybe if he said something that might offend Cho she would burst into tears again like the last time, but he didn't like her comment about Ron.  

        "I promise we'll enjoy our Hogsmeade weekend together. I mean the last time was dreadful and I admit it was my fault," Cho muttered. They were walking across the grounds to the gate. 

        Harry was looking for any sign of Ron or Hermione walking along with the crowd of people getting out of Hogwarts for their first Hogsmeade Weekend.

        When they reached Hogsmeade Cho dragged him to Dervish & Banges to look around. Harry kept on thinking that if it were Hermione and Ron he was with, he would probably be having a nicer time.

        After walking in and out of every other store in Hogsmeade Harry was determined to tell Cho about his afternoon plans. "Cho can we go to the Three Broomsticks to talk I need to tell you something," he said.

        Cho smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Okay, let's have some drinks, shall we?" she said as she half dragged Harry to Madam Rosemerta's shop.

        The place was packed but Harry quickly scanned the area for any sign of Hermione or Ron. And he found them in one corner in the other side of the room that was already full. Cho pulled him to the other side of the room that was less crowded. He chose the table where he could see Ron and Hermione from up far. He pulled the chair for Cho. The girl not realizing that the act was not of chivalry but because Harry intended the she had her back turned from the sight of Hermione and Ron. This would give him the opportunity to observe what was happening at their table. 

        "I'll order us some butterbeers," Harry said. 

        Cho blushed and smiled at him while he went his way to the bar to get some drinks and to try and listen to Hermione and Ron without being noticed. Cho had her back turned and was probably looking at the people passing by outside the Three Broomstick. He asked for two butterbeers and lingered for a while waiting for their drinks. 

        He could hear Ron talking but he sounded bit gibberish, as if nervous about what he was saying to their other best friend.  Hermione was quiet and seemingly absorbing the somewhat scattered thoughts or ideas Ron was throwing at her. It seemed unlikely to see them that way. He was used to seeing them argue about many things but what he was witnessing seemed different.

        "Here are your butterbeers," Madam Rosemerta said from behind the bar.

        "Err… thanks," he said as he absentmindedly paid for his butterbeers and took the two bottles still trying to eaves drop on whatever it was that Ron and Hermione were talking about. 

        He looked back at their table where Cho was smiling at him. He reluctantly went back to their table and handed Cho her butterbeer.

        "So, about us," Cho started she was looking at Harry with her dark brown eyes. Her eyes were so different from Hermione's soft brown ones that seemed so warm and caring. 

         "What about us?" he asked but he was sure that last year was the end of his relationship with Cho. He wasn't sure whether it was the rows that he could not bare, or the sudden outburst that he didn't understand, or just the fact that she had a thing for insulting Hermione.  The latter infuriated him most.

        "Well, like what I said to you during your tryouts; I'll try and make up for my mistakes last year," Cho muttered, as she took Harry's hand.

        But Harry's attention was focused from across the room, where it was Hermione who was now talking. He could only see Ron's back so he had no idea how his friend was reacting. He could see from Hermione's expression that she was having a hard time telling Ron whatever it was that she was saying to him at the moment. 

        "Are you listening to me, Harry?" Cho said, as she gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze.

        "I…Err… please stop," he said as he pulled his hand from her grasp. "Cho, I've been meaning to tell you this since the try outs—" he stopped, rethinking what he had to say and how he could possibly avoid her outburst of tears. 

        "Fine! But as of now I don't want to be your friend!" Harry heard Ron say from across the room. He was storming out of the Three Broomsticks.

        "What was that?" Cho asked turning her back to see what the commotion was about. 

        "I have to go. I have to check on Hermione. I'll talk to you later," he said to Cho without looking at her. He hurriedly went to where Hermione sat with her face buried in her hands, sobbing. He couldn't careless what Cho's expression was when he left their table. 

        "Hermione, are you all right?" he asked her as he took the seat next to her. 

        She looked up at him, surprised. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Cho?"

        "Well, I was but I saw Ron. Why was he so upset?" Harry asked with deep sympathy.

        "I don't know how to explain it. I guess I knew that it was coming, and no matter how much I prepared myself for this day to. I just wish I could give him a chance but it won't be fair. I don't like him as more than a friend," Hermione said. 

        Harry placed an arm round her as if protecting her from everyone else in the room. He heard the door of the Three Broomsticks slam shut and saw Cho already outside walking away. He knew that what he did was rude but he was too worried about Hermione to think about Cho. 'I didn't want to go out with her in the first place,' he thought to himself.

        "Tell me Harry, did I do the wrong thing? I mean why would I give him hope at something that we both know wouldn't work?" Hermione muttered between sobs. "He's a good friend Harry and I don't want to lose him but I can't love him the way he asked me to," she added.

        "Ron will get over it, eventually. You guys will make up, just give him time. He'll realize that what you have as friends is more important," Harry said reassuringly. 

        Hermione smiled weakly at him. She wiped her tear stained cheeks. "I'm sorry I must have blown your date with Cho off," she said, looking guiltily at Harry.

        "Actually, I was about to tell her that I don't want to go out with her anymore when Ron burst out suddenly, but I will get a chance to tell her," Harry answered. 

        "Just don't do something drastic, like what I did with Ron," she said.

        "Sorry ter keep yeh waitin'. I jus finished putting up a small tree house for the clabberts," Hagrid's big figure moved towards them. "Where's Ron?"

        "He went back to the castle. He wasn't feeling well," Harry lied. He knew that it would be embarrassing for Hermione to explain everything to Hagrid.

        "Well, let's get going then. I Lef the portkey outback," he said as he stood up and made his way to the door. Harry and Hermione followed behind. 

        It was already three in the afternoon and the sky was clear and inviting. Harry remembered his broom ride with Hermione before Quidditch practice. 

        Hagrid picked up an old tarnished can. Harry and Hermione also took hold of the can. Harry felt that familiar tug on the back of his navel. They were flying in a swirl of colors then landed on an open valley, in front of a typical looking hut with a rather big door. 

        They landed safely on the grassy land still holding the can. "I think we better knock," Hagrid said as he proceeded to the rather large door. It seemed out of place in the simple looking, little hut in the middle of the valley. Hagrid knocked on the door and called out for Grawp.

        The door was suddenly pulled open from inside. "Let's get inside now," Hagrid said, as he got in .

        Harry and Hermione entered the house together and were gaping at the very large room inside the house. It was fit enough for Grawp who was wearing a very big polo shirt matched with giant sized trousers with suspenders. The giant also had his hair combed flatly on his head. Harry thought he resembled an over grown Dudley. 

        "Grawp?" Hermione said as she looked anxiously at the once savage giant. The giant was sitting on the floor and was looking at big posters with words written on them lying scattered on the floor. The house was bare other than the big shelf with fruits and vegetable and small live animals. 

        "Grawpy, what did Olymph leave you to do today?" Hagrid asked rather affectionately at his overgrown little brother.

        "Read," Grawp answered. The sight was rather unusual because the last time Harry and Hermione saw him. The giant was lashing out at the centaurs.

        "I brought some friends who want ter visit you," Hagrid said as he tugged on Grawps sleeves and pointed at the tiny students right in front of him.

        "Hermy!" Grawp said excitedly. 

        Hermione hurriedly hid behind Harry. 

        "Good Grawpy you rembered Hermy and don't you remember Harry?" Hagrid asked.

        "Harry? Friend of Hermy?" Grawp said.

        "Yes Grawp, I'm a friend of Hermy," Harry answered.

        "It's alright Hermione. Olymph did a good job teaching him," Hagrid said.

        "Grawp knows how to read. Hermy, come," Grawp said as he tried to reach for Hermione, as if trying to show her he could read the words on the giant posters. 

        "No Grawpy, Remember what I told you. You might hurt Hermy if you grab her," Hagrid said.

        "No, Grawp, don't want Hermy hurt, also Hermy's friend. Grawp like Hermy and friend," Grawp said. 

        Hermione stood beside Harry and was bravely making her way to what Grawp was reading on the posters. Harry walked beside her and was cautious about Grawp's every action. 

        "Haggar, I know how to read, LOVE, WIZARD, WITCH, FRIEND," Grawp read from the posters on the floor pointing at each one while reading them. 

        A smile broke into Hermione's face. Harry noticed that she was probably pleased by the development Grawp was making from the very short period of time he had probably been training. 

        "Very good Grawp," Hermione exclaimed. "Hagrid, I didn't think you could be able to teach him. This is such an achievement," she added. 

        Dumbledore and Olymph helped me. It won' be possible without them," Hagrid said modestly.

        "Harry, wizard," Grawp pointed a finger at Harry. Harry nodded in approval. "Hermy, witch," the giant said as he pointed at Hermione who was beaming at him. "Wizard, witch, friend, love," Grawp said as he looked at both Harry and Hermione.

        "Very good Grawpy," Hagrid said very pleased. Harry and Hermione on the other hand were blushing furiously. 

        Harry didn't know exactly why he was turning all red on the face. It was only Grawp reading his posters. 

        The day went on with Hermione making more posters for Grawp and she and Harry helped the giant read the words. Hagrid was very pleased with their efforts. 

        By the end of the day, Grawp can say Harry's name and the word Happy. Before leaving Hagrid made Grawp drink a flask of green liquid, which the giant willingly took and asked for more before he got drowsy and slumped on the floor.

        "What did you give him Hagrid?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione also looked at him for answers.

        "It's from Snape Dumbledore asked him for a potion strong enough to make a Giant fall asleep. It helps him when he's left alone in the hut. Olymph and I visit him alternately. Dumbledore offered this hut after I got back from hiding," Hagrid explained to them.

        "No wonder the hut was bewitched with many Charms," Hermione said as if coming to a realization.

        "At least he is safe from the others," Harry said. 

        "I'm very thankful for Dumbledore's kindness. I just hope the giants would not side with you-know-who," Hagrid said. They were a few feet away from the house.

        "Voldemort is awfully quiet, isn't he? I bet he and his minions have some things planned," Harry said.

        "Well, that's why the Order is looking into everything. The Dementors are on their side now. Dumbledore fears that they may attack even muggles. I shoudn' have said that," Hagrid stopped on his words.

        "Muggle attacks? So they're after muggles now," Hermione said.

        "Let's get back to the castle before it gets dark," Hagrid said and he pulled out the tarnished can from his pocket. Harry and Hermione placed their hands on it and they felt the same tug from behind the navel and then they returned to the back area of the Three Broomstick. 

        "I'm heading back to the castle now, are you two staying here?" Hagrid asked.

        "I better get back to the castle," Hermione said.

        Harry forgot about her coming birthday. He was supposed to buy her a gift. "I'll stay here and look for Cho, we haven't finished our conversation yet," he said.

        "But I thought you—" Hermione tried to say. "Never mind. Bye Harry. Let's go Hagrid," said Hermione who seemed a little annoyed.

        After making sure that Hagrid and Hermione were out of sight he went to look around in the shops to find Hermione her birthday present. The young portrait of Sirius advised him not to be too fancy and to buy her something that he knew was something that she would really like. He decided to go to Dervish and Banges again to look around. 

        He went to look for new book releases. He saw the latest edition of **_Transfigurations and Charms a Must Have Book_**. It cost thirty galleons and five sickles. It was rather expensive for a book but from the parts he skimmed through, there were a lot of new spells and Charms that they could use and it also says in the book review that this is the first book ever written with the complete and detailed information about being animagus. It was exactly the kind of gift Hermione would want. It would also be handy for their NEWT level Transfiguration class. 

        Harry purchased the book and went to look around the other shops. It was already dark and he wasn't sure if they were allowed to stay that late outside Hogwarts especially for him. He saw an old jewelry shop that he has never seen before or at least he must not have noticed it. But a ring in the store caught his eye. It was a silver ring with the small figure of the sun. It also had an emerald stone in the middle. He went inside and had awoken the dozing old woman by the counter.

        "What can I do for you young man?" the elderly woman asked.

        "Can I take a look at that ring? The one on display with the necklaces and bracelets," Harry pointed out.

        The old woman went to the display window and took out the ring. She had to get rid of a few cobwebs that clung from the box the ring was place in. 

        The old woman handed him the ring. Harry thought it was a perfect gift. It looked a little old but it added to the rings mysterious beauty. "I'll take it. How much does it cost?" 

        "How much do you have?" the old woman asked, her graying hair was almost covering her face. Her eyes though were warm and friendly.

        Have rummaged inside his moneybag and got forty galleons and eleven sickles out. "I only have this much. Will these do?" He handed her the money.

        "Must really like the person you're giving this too," she said as she took the money and tapped the ring Harry was holing. It n longer looked old. Instead, it gleamed its silvery white glow that looked perfectly well with the emerald stone. "That is the last of its kind. This will reaffirm the bond you have with the person you'll give it to. Give it to me. I shall wrap it for you."

        Harry handed the ring to the old woman. She placed it in a nice looking black velvet box and tied a red ribbon around it. "She'll be very pleased," said the old woman as she handed the box to Harry. 

        He placed it inside his robe pocket for safekeeping. He smiled at the old woman who was beaming at him. He got out of the store carrying the paper bag with the book he bought for Hermione. He started to make his way back towards the half empty streets of Hogsmeade. He looked back but alas the old jewelry shop vanished. 

        He shook his head and looked again but the old building was gone. He put his hand inside his robe pocket to make sure that the box was still there. He was worried of being late for their DA meeting so he left hurriedly to get back to the castle but was he was still thinking of the jewelry shop that disappeared behind him.

        Ron was nowhere in sight. Harry hurriedly went up the Gryffindor tower after Filch interrogated him for returning very late from Hogsmeade. He kept his gifts for Hermione inside his trunk.  He knew that sooner or later he would have to deal with Ron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        After dinner, the DA members made their way to their practice room. Harry and Hermione went there earlier than the others as instructed by Lupin and Tonks. The two of them will be helping in training the others. He and Hermione had gone through training while in Grimmauld and as new members of the Order it was their little share in helping the others fight the dark Lord. 

        The room was well lit and had a warm feel in it. Professor Tonks went out to round up the DA members.

        "We'll be reviewing what you have learn from last year," Lupin said to them. "I heard you've gone as far as teaching them the Patronus."

        "Yes, he did," Hermione, exclaimed. 

        "Well, after we have gauged what the new members can do then we'll work from there," Lupin explained.

        "I still don't understand why Malfoy is here though, and believe me, I tried to muster some brilliant reason to cover up my doubt, but I still don't think it's a good idea," Harry muttered.

        "Let's just trust Dumbledore on this," Hermione reassured him.

        Harry knew more than Hermione that Dumbledore had made some bad decisions in the past, even though he did not intend any harm, his decision to keep things from Harry caused them a lot. And in Harry's case it cost him Sirius.  

        The DA members started getting inside the room. Harry saw everyone except for Ron who was still nowhere in sight. 

        "Do you think he'll show up?" Hermione asked.

        "Don't worry he will," he reassured her.

        "Okay, today we'll see how far your knowledge is in defending yourselves against the dark arts or in any case, against Death Eaters," Lupin said.

        "Weasley, Malfoy come forward," Tonks called out. 

        Harry and Hermione just looked at each other with astonishment. 

        Ginny reluctantly moved away from Dean and went forward. Draco also came forward, giving the redhead a begrudging look.

        "Now, we have here two students, one an old DA member then the other a new one but from a higher year. If you two would please duel in front of the class," Tonks instructed.

        "Are you trying to insult me? She's a year younger, and a girl for crying out loud. Are you trying to belittle my abilities," Draco said in protest. "You thought wrong. She'll be in for trouble."

        "So you think you I'm weak because I'm a girl and younger than you? Don't you remember last year in Umbridge's office?" Ginny said, in a triumphant smirk.

        Draco was obviously red from embarrassment but had that eager look in his face ready to strike anytime. 

        "That's settled then. Now let the dueling commence," Lupin said.

        The crowd watched as Ginny and Draco both made it to the opposite sides. They faced each other and in the count of three. They started throwing Hexes and jinxes, while ducking from the ones thrown at them. It lasted not less than five minutes when finally Ginny used Expelliarmus and got Draco's wand and sending him hard of the wall.

        Ginny looked smugly at Malfoy while the blonde Slytherin got on his feet.

        "So this is just a simple demonstration. Ginny used a simple spell to disarm her opponent, it as simple but well thought and used. Now, we'll use more advance spells, hexes and jinxes to defend ourselves. Now if the new members choose a partner from the old DA members so they will have someone to help them train. The sooner the new comers will learn the earlier we study new defenses," Lupin said.

        And with that the new members started pairing with the old DA members. Most of the old DA who were paired with the new ones from Slytherin seemed unwilling at first but it must have occurred to them that they had the upper hand in the situation.

        Surprisingly, Draco paired himself with Ginny. 

        "He's not right in the head, is he?" Harry commented.

        "No, he's just being a typical guy with he's ego torn and stumped on the floor. He thinks he can back at her this way," Hermione said.

        "So you think it's okay for Ginny to be paired with him?" Harry asked.

        "You saw what she did now and we know what she did to him before. I think she'll be fine," Hermione replied knowingly.  "I think Luna doesn't have a partner, even the DA members are already paired up."

        "She can be paired with Ron next time," Harry said.

        Lupin went to open the door. It was Ron, and he looked like he had the worst day.

        "Sorry professor, I forgot about today," Ron said.

        "Good you're here. Ms. Lovegood you'll be paired with Mr. Weasley," Tonks said as she ushered Luna to where Ron and Lupin stood.

        Ron definitely wasn't pleased with this but he seemed relieved that he wasn't paired with Hermione. He greeted Harry with nod towards his direction but he did not meet Hermione's eye.

        Luna had a big smile plastered on her face. The DA started with the disarming spell. It was like in their second year. For the DA members it was rather boring but Harry noticed that the new DA members were having a hard time even for the simple disarming charm. 

        Harry and Hermione were roaming around checking on the pairs and correcting wrong hand movements just like Professor Lupin and Tonks. 

        Harry noticed that Cho was paired with Blaise Zabini, not that he cared much. She managed to smile at him although he was sure that she's just putting a brave face. 

        Hermione on the other hand was helping a Slytherin boy who got knocked off by Neville.

        The practice ended with the stunning spells. After being dismissed Ron disappeared in the crowd while Harry and Hermione stayed for while to receive further instructions from Lupin and Tonks.

A/N: I know this took forever but here it is… I would soon be free from school work so hopefully I'd be able to make the next chapter soon… thanks for sticking around. 


	17. CHAPTER 17: Birthdays and Secrets

Title: The Aftermath 

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Thanks for following this story even if I'm not very generous with updating…

CHAPTER 17: Birthdays and Secrets 

        After meeting with Professors Tonks and Lupin, Hermione and Harry made their way outside the practice room. Waiting there was Cho Chang. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before latter gave him a meek smile and headed off to the Gryffindor tower. Harry was left in the corridor to face the inevitable with Chang.

        "So, is she a lot better now? Your friend Hermione, I mean," Cho asked as Harry made his way towards her.

        "I think she's doing okay," Harry answered nonchalantly. Hermione's word echoing in his head, '_end it in the nicest possible way,_' but he also asked himself, _'but how was that possible?' _

        "Harry about what happened at the three broomstick I… I'm not jealous. I know she's probably feeling bad and all," Cho was trying to reason with Harry and somehow he felt sorry for her.

        Hermione saying the words _'the nicest possible way'_ was playing over and over in his mind. "Cho, I'm really sorry but this isn't going to work." _'There I said it,' _he thought.

        "I don't understand," she was in the verge of crying.

        "This thing. It's not going to work," Harry replied.

        "What do you want me to do Harry?" Cho started to cry. "I'm trying to change for you. I want to make our relationship work. What is it that I should do?" she pleaded.

        "Please don't cry. I don't want you to do anything. Whatever happened between us before was all in the past. (He wanted to say it was a mistake but he knew he had to be nice somehow.) Well, I figured you're not over Cedric yet and I don't think you will ever be. I had a crush on you before, that was it and I don't think it got anywhere. You just think you like me but what you want is to know about Cedric before he died. I can't help you with that. I'm sorry Cho," Harry said. Somehow he felt like he was the most insensitive prat in the whole world but he had to tell her the truth before things get worse.

        "You're right Potter! Maybe, I'm still not over Cedric, maybe I'm just using you so I won't feel so bad. Well, that's it then. You don't want me and I don't want you. Go back to Granger where you really want to be," Cho retorted, anger bursting inside her. She ran off sobbing. Almost all the portraits in the hall were staring at Harry.

        He kept telling himself that what he did was the right thing. It was better to tell Cho the truth then to butter her up with lies. He did what was best for both of them. He was walking along the corridors not really sure where he was going to when he realized he was in front of the portrait of the fat lady who was eyeing him reproachfully.

        He said the password and went inside the common room hoping to see Hermione. He wanted to talk to her and tell her what happened but he saw Ron instead staring at the roaring fire. He sat on the coach near the one his best friend was sitting on.

        "Did she tell you?" Ron asked without taking his eyes off the crackling fire.

        "Who? Hermione," replied Harry. He didn't exactly know what to say to him.

        "I know she told you. She told you how she turned me down without giving me a chance. She must think I'm not good enough for her," Ron explained.

        Harry couldn't think of anything to say. For one he felt guilty about being relieved when Hermione told him about what happened. Ron was his closest friend and he knows how difficult it must have been for him to say the things he said to Hermione. Harry felt sorry for his friend.

        "I thought there was something between us. I thought we had that connection. I know I haven't been the nicest person in the world to her but I'm sure she knew that I have feelings for her. I thought she liked me too. I mean, you saw it, Harry. We had tension between us," Ron said as he rested his head on his knees.

        "You mean the two of you have a knack for fighting," Harry corrected.

        "But isn't that what they say. You usually fight with the person you're attracted to. I mean look at my mum and dad, they argue a lot, don't they? I like Hermione. I thought she liked me back," Ron said. Frustration was evident in his voice.

        "Don't take this the wrong way but maybe you should accept her decision and you guys can just be friends. Maybe that's what the two of you are intended to be. Maybe you and Hermione are meant to be **_just_** friends," Harry reasoned. He didn't want to seem like he's taking Hermione's side because he and Ron also have something that they should resolve. Somehow he felt like Ron is starting to see him, as a rival and he didn't want that. He needed Ron's support more than ever. He needed both his best friends when the time comes that he would have to face his destiny.

        "Maybe, but as of now. I just don't think I can look at her and not be upset. I thought all this time she had feelings for me and that she was only waiting for me to ask. I guess I'm just plain stupid. I read the signs all-wrong. Honestly, I don't know how I can face her and not feel embarrassed with all the assumptions I had in my head," Ron admitted.

        Harry clapped his shoulder and stood up. "Ron, Hermione understands. And believe me, she did the both of you a favor. You'll find the right girl, don't you worry about it. I also hope that you guys would make up. Hermione's birthday is coming up soon," Harry thought that maybe if he reminded Ron of her birthday he'd be able to find it in his heart to talk to Hermione. "I'm going to bed."

        "You go ahead. I think I'm going to stay here for a while," replied Ron.

        Harry went up to their dormitory. He took the piece of two-way mirror that Sirius gave him. Her remembered the day he found it in his trunk before the feast in his fifth year. It was a gift from Sirius that last Christmas they had together. If only he knew what the mirror was for, Sirius could still be alive. The mirror broke into pieces but somehow when he was about to throw all of the shards away he found himself wrapping the biggest piece and keeping it in his trunk. He kept that piece with him and he had used it to contact the portrait of the young Sirius.

        Harry told the young Sirius of what happened to Ron and Hermione and then what happened to him and Cho. The young Sirius wasn't of any help he in fact laughed at Harry as he told him the accounts of what took place that day.  The young Sirius said that those were just a few of the glorious days of youth and that Harry should enjoy it. Exhausted from the day's events he started to drift into sleep.

        The next day everyone in the great hall was whispering when Harry entered with Hermione. Ron was nowhere in sight. His bed was empty when Harry woke up. He didn't tell Hermione about what happened the previous night so she hadn't got any clue with what happened to him and Cho.

        The majority of the seventh year Ravenclaws were staring at him and Hermione and he had a bit of a clue why they were acting that way.

        "Why are they looking at us that way?" Hermione whispered as they sat beside each other. "It's about Cho isn't it? What happened last night?"

        Harry told her the whole story and Neville was seemingly absorbed in eavesdropping in their conversation.

        "I heard Cho was telling everyone that you led her own and dumped her on purpose," Neville but in.

        "How ridiculous!" Hermione said, seemingly outraged. "Harry would never hurt anyone on purpose," she added.

        "Actually, I over heard Ginny and Luna talking about it. Cho was claiming that you two are secretly dating each other," Neville said.

        "And you told me to be nice to her," Harry blurted.

        "Don't worry about it. Things like this would go away eventually. Err… have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked.

        "He wasn't in our room when I woke up," Harry replied. The days went by. They would see Ron during their classes together but he would make an effort to avoid Hermione or not even to talk to her. It reminded Harry of the time Ron hated Hermione because of Crookshanks. And once again Ron is fighting with her for all the wrong reasons.

        It was a couple of days before the Quidditch match and it was also Hermione's sixteenth birthday. The nineteenth of September was just a regular day then for Harry. Of course he had given her birthday presents before but that day was seemingly different from all her past birthdays. He was up early that morning. He was really excited about giving Hermione his gifts for her. The Book he got for her and the ring. He took his bath and got dressed. He had Dobby's help in wrapping the gifts he had for her the night before. He thought of waiting for her at the common room because she was usually the first person to occupy the area.

        He placed both his presents for her, inside his bag and made his way down stairs to the common room. Just as he thought, she was already seated in her favorite couch holding a thick book which Harry knew even from up far was Hogwarts, A history.

        "Good morning Hermy," he greeted her. He got fond of calling her that, since they usually spent a lot of time together. Ron was firm to his word of not talking to Hermione although Harry knew that Ron missed their other friend.

        "Hi Harry! I thought I should wait for you because apparently Ron still hates me," Hermione said.

        "Don't be sad it's your special day after all," Harry said. Hermione beamed at him. "You didn't think I'd forget, did you? Happy Birthday Hermione!" He greeted her and hugged her.

        "Thanks Harry, I thought no one would remember," Hermione said, feeling a bit cheerful as she let him go.

        "I also got you some presents. You gave me lots of presents on my last birthday and I was thinking I should return the favor. I'm giving you your first present today and the other one later," Harry said as he took the package of the very thick book out.

        "Oh!" Hermione took the gift and hurriedly ripped the wrappings off. Her eyes dazzled at the sight of the new book in her arms. "Harry, I don't know what to say. I was hoping I could get a copy next Hogsmeade weekend when I get the money from my parents. I can't believe it. Thank you so much," she exclaimed and gave Harry a warm hug, which Harry returned obligingly.

        Hermione put the book inside her bag before they made their way to the great hall. The rumors eventually subsided but Harry would have to bear Cho's hot stares whenever they come across each other. He was getting used to it though and soon found it easier to just ignore her during DA.

        In the great hall Ron was already seated next to Dean Thomas.

        "Hello Ron," Hermione greeted him.

        Harry didn't know whether it was a smart move for Hermione but when Ron smiled at both of them and motioned Hermione to sit beside him. Harry was relieved to see his two best friends in good terms.

        "Happy Birthday Hermione," Ron greeted her. "Will you ever forgive me for being a prat?"

        Harry and Hermione both smiled. A feeling of relief spread through his body. At last his two best friends were talking.

        "I've done that a long time ago. I hope you have already forgiven me?" Hermione said meekly.

        "Harry's right. It wasn't your fault, you just did what you think is right. Ginny's been telling me that everyday. Before I forget, I also have a present for you," Ron said, as he handed Hermione a box full of chocolate frogs.

        "Thanks a lot," Hermione said.

        "And if in case you don't want to start collecting chocolate frog cards…" Ron was trying to say.

        "I'm going to give the cards to you," Hermione finished and the three of them started laughing. Harry was happy about how things turned out.

        "Brilliant the blasted trio is complete again. Did I hear it right? Is it the Mudblood's birthday today?" Draco said as he stood behind Harry and directed insults to Hermione.

        "Why you!" Ron was about to stand up when Hermione and Dean took hold of both his arms.

        Harry smiled at Ron then to Hermione before he stood up and turned around to face Malfoy. "I'm going to give you the chance to take back what you said or you're going to pay dearly," Harry said calmly.

        "Are you threatening me Potter?" Malfoy smirked his dumb squad behind him.

        "No Draco, I'm giving you a choice. You don't want to get hurt do you?" Harry's tone was dangerously serious. Ron and Hermione could see the sudden change in Draco's expression.

        "You're lucky that Dumbledore had just arrived otherwise we would be dueling here," Draco said as he moved towards to the other end to the Slytherin table.

        Harry sat down and Ron started imitating the sound of a chicken.

        "It's so unlike him to back down but I'm glad he did," Hermione commented and somehow Harry noticed the same thing.

        "He's just being the chicken that he really is. Let's start eating shall we," Ron said as he started on his beef stew. Dean left his seat and went to join Ginny who just came in with her friends.

        "I've been meaning to ask you guys if we can start training to be animagus?" Harry whispered to them.

        "Shouldn't we ask Dumbledore first?" Hermione interrupted him right away.

        "I think we should do it on our own," Ron said.

        "I agree with Ron. We have the stones and loads of books for reference. We can indirectly ask Lupin for tips," Harry said.

        "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if anything goes wrong?" Hermione reasoned.

        "That's why we'll do the research and beside we have you around nothing would go wrong?" Harry said.

        "I agree. Think about it this way. Those death eaters won't suspect that Harry can turn animagus. It would be to his advantage, you told us that yourself," Ron said.

        "Well, all right but with all the work we have how do you expect us to practice?" Neville cut in.

        Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at him, surprised.

        "I heard what you were talking about and I want to be part of it too and maybe Ginny and Luna can join us," Neville added.

        Harry thought about it for a while and he figured that the trio somehow gained a few more members, though he was comfortable with Neville being part of their group, Ginny and Luna was still something to think about. "I think Neville should go with us, what do you guys think?"

        "There's no way I'm going to get my sister into this. I'm going to have to look after her and that would be additional work for me," Ron protested.

        Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Ron, Ginny and Luna doesn't need any baby sitting. I don't see why they can't join us. I don't mind having Neville and the other two girls joining us."

        Ron wanted to argue but he just shrugged.

        "Well, it's settled then, Neville, Ginny and Luna will join us. So where will we be practicing?" Harry asked.

        "That's easy. Let's use Moaning Myrtle's bath," Hermione said.

        "But it's been closed because of the chamber of secrets," Ron countered.

        "You really don't go on rounds at night, do you?" Hermione said.

        "I do, well, I don't go there. It's prohibited," Ron answered.

        "Exactly! They think it's prohibited but, I went there, just to look around and the female bath is open, only everyone's scared of going there. So we can use that for practicing and no one would ever bother to go there even the other prefects avoid that area."

        "It's settled then we'll use Moaning Myrtles bath. Let's schedule it right after the Quidditch match on Saturday," Harry said.

        "I'll tell Ginny and Luna later," Hermione said.

        They proceeded in eating their lunch. Harry left Hermione and Ron to talk and went to class.

The day passed with the usual schoolwork. Harry left a note in the new book he gave Hermione that says they were to meet in the Gryffindor common room after her prefect rounds.

While waiting in the common room in his favorite couch, Harry, started reading Advanced Transfiguration.

"You heard what the master said. We must find the girl. Kill her if we must. I'll do it. It's going to be something that Potter won't ever forget."

The voice started to make a shrill cold laugh that faded as Harry woke up from his nap. He was covered in cold sweat. The voice was quite familiar. He could never forget that voice. It was from the death eater who killed his godfather. It reminded him of his vision. It was in the same dungeon. Voldemort is in a dungeon somewhere with his death eaters. "It could not have been Voldemort. It was only death eaters talking," he told himself. Was his Occlumency training not working?

"Harry," he heard Hermione call to him. She and Ron just got back from their prefects' rounds.

"Are you all right mate?" Ron asked, he like Hermione was worried about Harry who looked like he was thrown a bucket of ice water.

He could tell them what he saw in his dream but he was also planning to give Hermione the ring and he didn't want his friends to panic.

"I'm okay, just a bit startled, that's all. I dreamt about Sirius," he lied.

"Well, maybe you should come up and rest. I'm really tired. Are you coming?" Ron asked then yawned.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while," Harry said.

Ron went his way up the stairs and he seemed really sleepy. "Good night Harry, Hermione."

Hermione sat on the couch next to Harry.

"I hope you're not as tired as Ron. I still have a gift you should open," Harry said as he pulled out the small velvet box with a red ribbon and handed it to Hermione.

"Harry you shouldn't have," Hermione said. He placed the velvet box in her hands.

"Open it. I hope you like it. The old woman said it's one of a kind," Harry said, as Hermione started opening the small box.

A smile broke into Hermione's face at the sight of the silver ring, the emerald that was in the center of the sun figure sparkled at the crackling fire.

"Put it on. I know it would look good on you," Harry commented.

Hermione placed the ring in her right ring finger. She marveled at the beautiful ring that Harry gave her.

"Thank you Harry," she said.

"You deserve a lot more. You've been the most wonderful friend. You never left me even if I'm such a stubborn prat," Harry said.

"I can't help it. I just want to be there for you. I can't explain it. I don't think it's just because I'm your guardian. I just feel it inside me that I should always be here whenever you need me," Hermione explained.

Harry felt the sudden urge to hold her hand and surprisingly he did. Not caring what was going to happen next he took her hands and held it in his. There was no sign of uncertainty in his part. He even felt confident about it. The look in Hermione's face proved that she didn't mind the act either.

The common room was a blur. At least it was to Harry. He was in heaven. He never thought he could but he did anyway. He took the first step, the one that doesn't have the option of going back. It was something like no other, a kiss shared by two people, it wasn't indifferent, nor was it awkward. It was perfect. It was the real thing. The feeling was so new and yet so familiar. It was no accident at this point. They kissed, and it was the real thing. To compare it to the one he had with Cho would be blasphemy to what he was experiencing. He couldn't care about the timing or the place. The only thing he cared about was the fact that it was Hermione. It was innocent and sweet but it was the best thing that he had ever experienced. He held her close to him afterwards. He knew for certain that everything between them has changed and he was both scared and happy about it. It was something he knew he would never forget as long as he lived.

"Should we tell Ron?" it was the first question he heard from Hermione and he understood what she meant. She just had come to terms with their other friend. And he didn't see the risk until after what happened.

"I don't think we should keep it from him but I don't know how to tell him either," Harry said. "We would tell him but I don't think we should tell him right away," he added.

"I think so too. Harry, thank you for giving me the best birthday present," Hermione said then she kissed him on the cheek. From the light coming from the hearth he could see that she was blushing but her brilliant smile just assured him that indeed she was very happy. "I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow." She went up the stairwell leading to the girls' dormitories. She looked down for the last time and smiled at him. He smiled back.

All the fears he had about his recent dream left him and was replaced by that wonderful feeling he had when he and Hermione kissed. He had never felt that wonderful, that happy. The feeling was a lot better than catching the snitch, and that feeling is considerably incomparable. That night Harry had the best sleep. He could not remember how he got to his bed. All he knew was that he dreamed of their kiss.

The next day he woke up smiling. He felt wonderful. They had early practice for Quidditch for their game against Slytherin. He got out of his bed and started waking Ron and Dean. The two boys reluctantly got out of bed.

Harry took his shower and got ready for practice. He has all the motivation he needed. He wanted to win the game against Slytherin so badly so he can get back at Draco for insulting Hermione.

The sun was barely up but the Gryffindor team was already flying around the pitch. The team has definitely improved. They practiced during every free time they've got. Katie Bell even commented that once again Oliver Wood has possessed the Gryffindor team captain. But they also commented on how happy and optimistic Harry seemed to be that day.

Harry wanted to push the team to do their best. He knew that they could never be too confident. He was certain though that with the way his team was playing, Gryffindor has a big chance of winning.

In the Great hall, Hermione was already waiting for them. Harry took the seat beside her. Ron sat from across the two of them.

"I think we're going to make Slytherin eat dust tomorrow," Ron said then started on his beef casserole. "You should have seen us practice," he added.

"I think you guys will do great," she said and gave Harry a sly look.  

"I heard the Slytherins were practicing last night and they were a lot better than last year or at least that's what they were claiming," Ginny said.

"We'll see how they'll do against us tomorrow," Ron said. "Dean will make sure Crabbe and Goyle won't remember their names after the match." They all laughed.

"We'll see about that Weasley," Draco said as he and the whole Slytherin team passed by their table. "I expect you guys are ready to get blooded up too bad tomorrow," he added then he walked off followed by his team.

"The nerve of that guy," Ginny said.

"Don't let them get to you," Harry said calmly.

"Harry's right. Let's hear what they have to say right after you beat them in Quidditch tomorrow," Hermione said.

After having their fill they all went to their classes. Harry, Hermione and Neville had to go to the dungeons for NEWT level Potions while Ron along with Seamus went to their Divinations class.

Snape was seemingly not in a good mood. Terrible mood he was in, that he scolded even the students from his own house.

"What's got into him today?" Neville asked as he started clearing his work area.

"I don't know but he's in a fairly bad mood because he scolded the Slytherins and it's so unlike him to do that," Harry replied.

"Maybe something has come up?" Hermione said absentmindedly.

"Mr. Longbottom. How long will it take you to clean up your table? The whole class have left except for you three," Snape commented.

Harry and Hermione who were finished cleaning up were about to leave.

"Potter, Granger I need to talk to the both of you. Longbottom, I would deduct five points from your house if you do not vacate the room immediately," Snape ordered and with this Neville left carrying his bag and all his other things.

Harry and Hermione approached Snape's desk where their Potions Master was grimly waiting for them.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to us about professor?" Hermione asked.

"The headmaster wanted to bring the two of you to the Order's meeting tonight. I shall meet the two of you at the entrance hall at eight o' clock tonight," Snape replied and it was obvious that he didn't want the task assigned to him.

"Why can't Remus or Tonks take as there instead?" Harry asked.

Snape was clearly annoyed by the question. "Potter, believe me when I say that I take no pleasure in baby sitting the two of you. I would have said no, if only the headmaster had insist that I do it.

"Would that be all professor?" Hermione asked hastily in order to preempt any more possible conflicts between Harry and their professor.

"That will be all. Oh and Potter, I have to say that you have improved a lot in your potions making although you are still a bit careless sometimes," Snape commented.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with the same confused look on their faces after hearing Snape's comment.

"I just hope you won't go strutting around like your father just because you have some improvement," Snape muttered.

At some point Harry was really getting annoyed but Hermione took hold of his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"We'll be going now professor," Hermione said as she took hold of her bag with her right hand and dragged Harry out of the room with her with the other.

Harry made her stop at the foot of the stairs leading to the entrance hall. "Thank you," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and understood what he meant. They were still holding each other's hand when someone smirked from behind them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Draco started pacing around them. Crabbe and Goyle were positioned behind him. "I see that you guys are snogging behind the Weasel's back."

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Harry retorted.

"Potter, I didn't think you would sink no lower. Dating a Mudblood. I actually thought there was hope for you, when you hooked up with a nice piece like Chang," Draco sniggered.

Hermione looked at Harry pleading for him to not pay attention to Malfoy.

"How dare you insult Hermione in front of me. You really don't care about your life, do you? I'm done playing games Malfoy. You don't want to get to my bad end," Harry threatened and he was ready to get his wand out.

"What's going on here?" It was two of the Aurors they met on the first day. Watson and Bradford.

"You're lucky they came," Harry muttered.

"See you at the pitch Potter!" Draco went pass the Aurors followed by his squad of idiots.

"We're just about to go to our common room," Hermione blurted. "We were just leaving now." Hermione looked at Harry and the two of them left the dungeon.

"You promised you'd stay out of trouble," Hermione said as they took the corridor leading to the shifting staircases.

 "I did but Malfoy thinks he can get away with everything. I ought to teach him a lesson or two," Harry grunted.

"You can do that by beating their team in Quidditch tomorrow," Hermione said. "He's not worth it Harry, you know that. Aren't you excited about the meeting tonight?" Hermione asked, trying to get Harry's attention from his argument with Malfoy.

Harry realized that it would be their first meeting with the rest of the Order. If only Sirius could be with them too. He knew that he couldn't have him back; his only goal now was to keep the people important to him, alive.

A/N: This has taken forever… I know… really sorry about the slow update…. I'm working now… and I guess work takes loads more of your time than school…


End file.
